


YU-Gi-OH GX one shots

by Mosdra



Series: Yugioh [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, yu-gi-oh gx (manga)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, rakaia the dragon duelist characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: my series of one shots and it will be filled with all the couples in my main fanfiction of yugioh
Relationships: Isabella Suarez/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Sega Rivera, Kohinata Seika/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Rakaia Meiyo/ Luna Kazehaya, Reggie Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), past Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yugioh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Confession (Jesse/Sega)

**Author's Note:**

> who should the first family be worked on  
> Meiyo - Kazehaya family (Rakaia/Luna)  
> Rivera- Anderson (Jesse/Sega)  
> Kohinata- Yuki (Jaden/Seika)

Chapter 1 Confession (Jesse and Sega)

This fanfiction will be filled with one shots it could have 90 chapters no duels just dialogue it will be split in three main couples only Jesse/ Sega, Jaden/Seika and Rakaia/ Luna. Side couples are past Alexis/ Judai, Kail/Reggie, Isabella/ Atticus 

When they defeated Creed, Jesse was recovering from the battle at Sega’s apartment. Sega is watching television with Isabella and Atticus. “So Sega who is the kid that is resting?” asked Isabella to Sega wondering who Jesse is.

Sega was thinking what to say and not be teased she had enough of it by Tibursica teasing her about her and Jesse’s relationship. “He is my friend, Isabella” Answered Sega hiding her true feelings for Mr Anderson. “So how is yours and Atticus relationship?” Sega asked them for revenge for teasing her. Sega smirking evilly. “I thought we were talking about you two why dragged me into” Atticus said complaining, 

“we are doing all right” Isabella confessed at Sega’s question.”time for us to leave don’t kiss him too much” Atticus said and him and Isabella ran out. “Next time you do that I will beat you up” Sega yelled at her childhood friends. 

Jesse woke up from his rest.

“where am I?”Jesse asked to himself then recognize the room the same one where he was when he was protecting her and she yelled at him. “ time for me to return back to north academy” Jesse said to himself and he got up and got dressed. “then he heard Sega yelling at Atticus and Isabella. “I feel sorry for them, I got her temper as well” Jesse said to himself then he saw Ruby “good morning Ruby time for us to leave” Jesse said to Ruby

Tibursica was watching where Jesse was to make sure the earthbound that was possessing him is gone. “You are up, Jesse” Tibursica said to Jesse, “Yeah I am up Tibursica why am I hear for?” Jesse asked Tibursica “Sega looked for you then she dueled you, defeated you then Creed and took you hear to recover she was worried about you” Tibursica answered, Jesse was shocked at what Tibursica said then he looked at Tibursica “why would she do that she wanted me out of her life?” Jesse asked.

“she was enraged but you are important to her she will never admit you should seen how angry is when she found out you been controlled and a earthbound was mocking her about you” Tibursica answered Jesse’s question

Jesse was shocked at it “What was Sega doing when I was asleep?” Jesse asked Tibursica he wanted to know what his love interest was doing. “What she was doing was waiting for you to wake up she barely ate and sleep , she still watched tv but she was not in a mood for a duel Michelle wanted another duel” Tibursica answered Jesse raised a eyebrow “what do you another duel they dueled twice now?” Jesse asked curiously “You are right but they agreed the second duel was interrupted but Sega told her, she was not in a mood for a duel right now” Tibursica answered enjoying tormenting Sega because she was listening in, another room. “It is because she was worried about you Pegasus must be a prophet” Tibursica said then started to laugh at Sega and Jesses faces. “G- good morning, Jesse” Sega stuttered to Sega.

Jesse smiled to Sega. “good morning to you too, Sega” Jesse said. “this is really awakard I will leave you too alone, let’s go Ruby” Tibursica said. 

Jesse sat at the table, Sega started to cooking breakfast for her and Jesse. “Sega ya know you will be a great wife” Jesse complimented Sega, she was shocked and started to all flustered. “that is a nice you to say, I am doing this to say sorry for how I treated you were always nice to me and I treated you like trash and I never took you seriously please forgive me” Sega begged Jesse. And he smiled at her confession. 

Jesse touched hand “Sega don’t worry I already forgave you, plus it was my fault I should found out a way to tell you” Jesse told her. Then they started eating happily. Then they heard a knock on the door. Sega got up and investigate who it is and it is Pegasus and Michelle. “Mr Pegasus and Michelle shocking to see you” Sega said her guests. “I am to say sorry for how I was acting like” Michelle saying then she noticed Jesse “am I interrupting so love birds” Michelle said then Sega and Jesse started to be all flustered.

“he is not my boyfriend” Sega said calming down. Michelle went closer to sega “But you want him to be” Michelle whispered to Sega and she nodded she had a evil look. “you what is your name?” Michelle asked Jesse. “Jesse Anderson” Jesse introduced himself,

Michelle thinking to herself she heard the name once before. “Why do your name sound familiar to me are you a famous duelist” Michelle asked Jesse and Sega. “you see Jesse-boy here is a champion as well and he is the one I gave my crystal beast deck” Pegasus said. Michelle is impressed then she worked her plan to help her rival to find love. “So Jesse do you want to go out on a date with me” Michelle asked seductively. Sega is getting pissed. “Sorry, Michelle but you not are the girl I like” Jesse rejected Michelle walked away then she winked at Sega.

“So Mr Pegasus what are you doing here?” Jesse asked Pegasus and he smiled “I came to check on you I am sorry for involving you Jesse-boy” he confessed. “I see you forgave him” Pegasus said smirking at Sega then Sega decked Pegasus. “that is for endangering him and not telling me someone will protecting me but thank you to get us to meet” Sega said to Pegasus then he left. “Jesse-boy let me know when you are leaving back to north academy” Pegasus called out to Jesse.

They sat on the couch next to each other

“So Jesse who is the girl you like?” Sega asked Jesse all red in the face. “when I was being controlled I was rethinking all are interactions the girl I love is you but I know you don’t have the same feelings as me” Jesse confessed looking sad. Sega smiling at Jesse’s heartfelt confession “ I love you too my love for you freed you so you are wrong and remember how I was like when we were by ourself” Sega said then they kissed first it was just a peck then a full kiss


	2. Break up (Alexis/Jaden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are lucky it was a full chapter it was going to be the chapter where Jaden and Seika start dating that will be next

Chapter 2 Break up 

Yes in two  
Warning may have mentions in manga event only when Seika was introduced and maybe have a bit Alexis bashing this chapter 

Ever since alexis was controlled by Christian, Jaden and Alexis relationship getting worse and worse, Jaden started to talk to Haou a bit more to understand his power then he Saw Rakaia “how have you been, Rakaia?” Jaden asked his childhood best friend “I have been well, I had to say sorry to everyone for how I acted when I returned” Rakaia answered “we have to keep moving on, right Rakaia” Jaden told Rakaia (take a guess where that line is from. “but what happens if the next enemy appears?” Rakaia asked Jaden.

Jaden activated Haou’s eyes “we must continue on moving on even if we die, even after we die, isn’t that right Rakaia” Jaden said (it is a hint to a scene) then Jaden continued talking “There was something there, all along...Pushing us right into hell. For most of us, that something is not of our own free will. We're forced to by others, or by our environment. That's why the people who push themselves into hell see a different hell from the rest of us. They also see something beyond that hell. Maybe it's hope. Maybe it's another hell. I don't know which it is. The only people who do know...Are the ones who keep moving forward” Jaden said then he left Rakaia alone. Then Luna walked up to Rakaia and kissed his check.

“what’s wrong Rakaia?” Luna asked her boyfriend. “something is wrong with Jaden he is acting strange” Rakaia answered Luna “Did he act strange during the entire time I was in the shadow realm and when you followed after me?” Rakaia asked Luna and she thought about it and shook her head “don’t believe so, but Alexia did say he was violent to Christian” Luna confessed then they walked off.

Alexis hanging out with Mindy and Jasmine “ So Alexis how is yours and Jaden’s relationship?” Jasmine asked her best friend about her relationship, Alexis was shocked at the question “we are doing alright” Alexis said the Jasmine, getting all pissed at Jasmine and Mindy. 

“that is good we were worried you were cheating on him” Jasmine said then Alexis was shocked and looked disappointed at it. “I love him if stopped loving I will break up with him” Alexis confessed. 

Jaden Yuki is walking around he is remembering what happened and having flashes about something from his past”Haou what is I am remembering?” Jaden asked his other half “you will find out one day don’t force it I will appear the next time you need it” Haou said then he faded back into Jaden’s mind he huffed at Haou “stupid other half” Jaden said he push forward for his walk then he started to fish then he heard someone. “whats up slacker?” Chazz said to Jaden. 

“how is you and Blair?” Jaden asked Chazz and he smiled at Chazz, “it is getting better and my friendship with your twin is getting better I am trying to make it was before what ever happened to him” Chazz confessed. “What about you and Alexis?” Chazz asked back.

Jaden looked down “It is terrible eventually we will break up either this year or next year” Jaden admitted and Chazz was shocked “Are you going to try and stop it?” Chazz asked, “way it is going I will just make it worse look at all the enemies we faced so far they all went after me the shadow riders, the light of destruction, Creed and the earthbounds what could be next and she is being influenced by something in her mind” Jaden confessed.

“It is up to you slacker slifer dorm is looking empty just you and Rakaia and Midori left but we don’t count her she is the headmaster” Chazz said then he left “wonder who is the next visitor of mine” Jaden wondered to himself.

At the blue female dorm Luna, Alexia was getting their lunch then they saw the person they never expect to appear 

A girl around Luna’s age but with black short hair. “how have you been, Luna?” Seika asked Luna, “good you serpent” Luna retorted. 

Seika was shocked at the tone Luna have for her “why are you acting so horrible to me I thought we were friends” Seika said acting hurt “you two were friends?” Alexia asked Luna “yeah we were think of how Rakaia and Jaden are childhood friends same as me and Seika that is why I was so mean to your brother and had a bad boyfriends and horrible father (basing it on Misaki from maid sama)” Luna said.

Seika walked off then she heard Alexis talking to Atticus about possible break up. “now I see why Atticus loves me and Jaden together because he sometimes act just as stupid as him next time I see Jaden I am going to end it” Alexis told herself. “imagine my shock when I heard the most famous couple breaking up” Seika said to Alexis, 

Alexis looked at Seika in shock “so are you going to do something about it” Alexis asked Seika. “nope I want it to happen honestly he is a great person but how it is going it is toxic” Seika admitted Alexis brain is figuring out what Seika said that then it dawned on her and she was shocked.

“So you have feelings for Jaden” Alexis called out her rival. “if I do it is my choice and I liked him since crowler and him dueled and my personal interactions with him” Seika said then she walked off.

Alexis walked off to the slifer dorm to see Jaden. “hey jaden can we talk?” Alexis asked Jaden, Jaden nodded to Alexis then he waved off to Rakaia. “Yes Alexis what is it?” Jaden asked Alexis, she started to talk “Jaden I stopped loving you after what happened I can’t be with you anymore sorry” Alexis said to Jaden and he was not shocked at all, “honestly I knew it was going to happen I was going to tell you next time I saw you” Jaden told his ex, “are we still going to be friends at least?” Jaden asked Alexis, “Yes we are Jaden” Alexis answered then she walked off and Jaden sat down a bit sad


	3. new relationship (Jaden/Seika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slowly making it more mature

Chapter 3 new relationship (Jaden/Seika)

After a few weeks of the break up Jaden started to be his cheerful self. Jaden and Rakaia are hanging out. “so Rakaia I noticed your new attitude is a fusion of your old and bad boy attitude” Jaden said Rakaia looked shocked “what do you mean bad boy?” Rakaia asked Jaden in shock “it is what your wife called it that what she told all of us how you act she admitted it sound like a bad boy” Jaden teasing Rakaia “wife? You mean Luna she is not my wife” Rakaia said “yet” Rakaia added. 

“well Alexia does call Luna her sister inlaw” Jaden said to Rakaia and he was shocked “so who is going to be your new girlfriend?” Rakaia asked Jaden. “Nope” Jaden answered “You mean Seika” Rakaia teased Jaden about Seika, “why do you think I would be with Seika, Rakaia?” Jaden asked Rakaia.

Rakaia looked at him to think why he said that for “It is because you two will make such a good couple I was told what happened when you met her she was not that cruel to you not like to what Luna told me what alexis introduction to her” Rakaia admitted to Jaden then he walked off. He saw Seika was being by herself bit sad.

“Yo Seika what’s wrong?” Jaden asked Kohinata she looked sad “it’s you Jaden” Seika said sadly Jaden started to notice something is wrong with her she is not herself “Seika you can tell me I will help you are a nice girl we just need to get to know you?” Jaden asked Seika and she blushed at it, Jaden was holding her by her waist. “It is Harrington Rosewood” Seika answered.

Jaden remembered “you mean that creep who keep on calling Alexis his fiancee and rubbing in my near death” Jaden realized, Seika was shocked at Jaden knowing fiancee “you know what fiancee means?” Seika asked Jaden let her go now she is sitting next to him hiding her tiny blush, “Yeah I do know I known for a while I just acted oblivious” Jaden confessed “what did he do to a nice girl like you?” Jaden asked Seika (the reason why he knows how to flirt with her, he was dating Alexis for about a year so he will know how to flirt and this chapter is set just before the viper and that appeared) Seika was flushing even more, “Harrington he degraded me, OK” Seika said trembling “what did he say about you that is making you are a strong and someone who is proud of themselves and-” Jaden stopped talking and he knew what she was being like this.

Jaden got up went to seika and pulled her in for a hug. Seika was shocked at Jaden’s sudden affection she was started to become red as Jaden’s jacket and looked into his eyes “so you know what he did to me?” Seika asked nervously she stood in front of next to him she was put her head on his head. “he slut shamed you and other things next time I see him I want to make him pay” Jaden answered then he saw Seika had her eyes shut “ Uh Seika what are you” Jaden was saying but Seika interrupted him “Shh pull away and I’ll kill you” Seika stated, Jaden was shocked “ uh okay” Jaden said then Jaden started smile at this attractive girl next to him “Seika?” Jaden asked Seika. “yeah what is it” Seika answered her lover, “you are very attractive woman” Jaden said to Seika and she was shocked at someone saying that to her she was giving up hope finding any love. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to meet their lips with each other and Jaden was shocked at Seika’s actions. 

They were blushing, “I-I will see you later, ok Jay” Seika said to Jaden then she walked off in sheer happiness “sure Seika” Jaden called out to Seika then he walked off.”I see you already moved on slifer slacker” Harrington said to Jaden, “so what it is my life you rich snob” Jaden said losing his temper at Harrington for what he did to himself and his friends mostly to his new girlfriend. “first you dated my lexis, then the whore of oblesik or is that Luna after all they were childhood friends” Harrington said.

Then Jaden looked at Harrington his eyes switching between his brown eyes and Haou’s cold golden eyes. “so that is what you called Seika huh you worthless worm” Judai ( if I say Jaden It means normal one but when I say Judai it means haou influencing him) Harrington was shocked at Jaden Yuuki’s change in talking. “hold on slacker don’t do anything rash” Harrington begged.

“No mercy wicked Dreadroot crush this little pest” Judai ordered Rakaia and Alexis felt that darkness. “Kaia, Alexia what happened?” Luna asked her boyfriend and future sister-inlaw “you know during how during the christan crap how I said Jaden was more violent?” Alexia asked and answered Luna. “yeah what about it” Neveah said, “I saw his eyes for just a moment they were cold like he didn’t care about anything” Alexia told them, Rakaia look at her and he remembered something during the duel with Creed and in his childhood and flashes from the earthbound period with someone looking like Jaden with different eyes.

“what colour was the eyes?” Rakaia asked Alexia, she thought about it and answered “It was cold golden eyes” Alexia said, “so he has awakened?” hybrid dragon said Rakaia and Alexia looked at him “Who” asked Rakaia. “a ally of ours he was a unqiue human with the power of the gentle darkness, his name is Haou and if I understand it right he is Jaden’s ancestor” Celeste answered.

A few hours in the future Jaden and Seika was near each other again and seika was blushing. “Come one notice me already what do I have to do, get naked?” Seika asked herself holding her hand “heh heh that cloud up there looks like a shrimp hmmm I’m hungry now I wonder when dinner will be served” Jaden thought to himself. Seika turned around closed her eyes and gave Jaden another kiss this time more romantic and passionate and Jaden closed his eyes and kissed her back to enjoy his girlfriends lips, then they pulled away from each other. “Seika I love you” Jaden confessed then he pulled Seika towards him. “I love you too, Jaden” Seika confessed as well then they leaned into one more and more all their love into the kiss. They walked back into the slifer dorm. Rakaia and Luna saw Seika and Jaden walking together happily.

“Jaden, Seika set with us” Rakaia called out to his friends. “nice to see you Luna, Rakaia?” Seika said happily “Seika can we be friends again?” Luna asked, “sure after all we are dating one of the twins” Seika said, then they started to laugh and eat. “So Jaden is she going to be your wife?” Midori asked her surrogate brother, “really funny Midori” Jaden said. “Seika, Luna you can stay tonight I told Fonda and she trust these idiots but when you sleep with your boyfriends keep your underwear on” Midori teased the two couples. Chazz laughing at it. Jaden walked with Seika to his room followed by Rakaia and Luna (in this they remodeled because of Rakaia and Jaden’s popularity they have the same room size as Chazz the slifer dorm was destroyed by Creed’s henchman) Seika and Jaden went to sleep same as Rakaia and Luna


	4. idiot couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i am back most of this fanfiction will have interactions i wanted for season 3 and characters from my favourite gx fanfiction and near the end of it will have my 5d's characters
> 
> also it have some of season 3

Chapter 4: idiot couple (Jaden/Seika and Jesse/Sega)  
This set before jaden met Jesse  
All the next communications between sega/Jesse will be on the phone and flashbacks

In the morning Jaden woke up with Seika fast asleep next to him smiling. Jaden leaned into Seika’s lips and kissed her. And she woke up. “Good morning, Jaden” Seika said to Jaden and he went in the shower to start the day. “so how is spending time with your new girlfriend?” Haou asked Jaden. “mine your own business” Jaden said to Haou blushing at his counterparts words. Jaden got dressed and walked out to the slifer dorm after he got dress same as Seika. When they walked to and they hear some obelisk blue girls calling Seika a slut and Seika just looked at them angrily. She walked to Jaden and held his hand and pushed him in the classroom and kissed his lips. “I see you got a new girlfriend” Crowler said to Jaden. “yes I do” Jaden exclaimed to Crowler. Seika went to where obelisk blues. She sat next to Luna. The class went past normally with Jaden and Rakaia sleeping in class like normally.

“miss Kazehaya and miss Kohinata your boyfriends sleeping in class” Crowler said to Luna and Seika and they smiled at It. And crowler got mad “this school, not big enough for two Jaden’s” crowler said somewhere in new york.

Jesse sneezed. “You alright, Jesse?” Sega asked Jesse. “someone was about me” Jesse to his girlfriend.”that is good unless it was a girl” Sega said acting jealous. And she pouted at it and Jesse blushed at Sega “you look really cute when you are like that” Jesse said to Sega and went all red. “Shut up” Sega yelled at him blushing. Jesse pulled Sega into him and pulled her into a kiss. And she kissed back. “I love you, Sega and you are the only girl for me” Jesse said to Sega, and she was blushing at Jesse’s show of affection.

“I love you too, Jesse” Sega confessed. “can you two get a room” Tiburscia said to Jesse and Sega, and they went all red. “we can if we want” Sega said to Tiburscia, blushing and Jesse was so red he was about to faint. “Sega don’t you think we are moving a bit fast?” Jesse asked Sega.

“not really my parents trying to marry me off since I was 17” Sega confessed sadly. Jesse picked her up and carried her to her room so they can have some quailty time together to talk what happened and Jesse needs to tell her about he is going to the main duel academia (season 3). “so what do you want to talk about?, Sega” Jesse asked Sega.

“I want to talk about what happened, why did you choice to protect me you could of told me and that will be done” Sega asked Jesse. “I choose to protect you and become your friend because I heard that you are a good person and a good duelist and I fell in love with you” Jesse answered and Sega went bright red. “so why did you get decided to forgive me and worried about me and realised your feelings towards me?” Jesse asked her.

(flashback from earthbound immortals return)

"Sega…Sega…Sega, will you please stop and listen to me?" Tiburscia called out to his partner, who continued to ignore him as she walked down the corridor that lead to where the dueling platform was staged. Sega was still seeing red, after the small confrontation she had with Jesse a few moments ago. The Hybrid tried to get her to talk for sometime after, but the fact she was walking at a fast pace and was completely ignoring him, wasn't helping. "Sega, you're being ridiculous right now." He said, trailing behind her.  
"Oh am I now?" Sega spat, finally answering him, but she didn't bother to look at her Hybrid as she continued to walk at a quick pace.  
"Yes you are." Tiburscia responded, trying to keep calm of the situation. "Honestly Sega, you should have at least hear what he had to say, instead of chewing him out." He said, only for Sega scoff and glare darkly as she walked.  
"That bastard deserved it." Sega said icily, walking past several arena employees, who were working quickly to make sure everything go smoothly. "He lied to me, Tiburscia. He played us from the beginning, acting like he was a friend. And to think, I almost trusted him too." She stated, as she glanced slightly back at her Hybrid, who sighed.  
"I understand that, Sega, but he had a very good reason to lie to us." Tiburscia told her, causing her to scoff again, this time it was directed at the Hybrid.  
"Sounds to me like you're defending him." Sega snapped, making the tiger glare at her, but she didn't see it since she was walking in front of him.  
"Believe me, Sega, I would be just as upset as you are, but the fact that Jesse came here to protect you…" The tiger Hybrid began but Sega was in no mood to hear him.  
She suddenly turned around and glared daggers at Tiburscia. "Quit trying to defend him! If you think he's right about lying to me, go be his fucking Hybrid then!" Sega yelled at the Hybrid, who took a step back. Not only that, her outburst caused plenty of eyes from the people, who worked at the arena, to look at her yell at apparently nothing. As soon as they whispered amongst each other, Sega turned around and continued to storm off to her destination.  
"Sega…" Tiburscia muttered as his ears lay flat against his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them with a look of determination as he chased after Sega. "SEGA!" He roared as he managed to jump in front of Sega, stopping her in her tracks.  
Sega glared down at her Hybrid partner, who returned the glare back. "Get out of my way, Tiburscia…" She said slowly.  
"Not until you listen to what I have to say. You are not going to chew me out like you did with Jesse." Tiburscia shot back, sending a look that told her he was not backing out.  
Sega looked at him questionably, until she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine…whatever." She said, crossing her arms. "Make it quick. I have a duel to win." She ended.  
Tiburscia smirked slightly, knowing that he finally got her to listen, but the smirk soon faded off his face as he began to speak. "I know Jesse hurt you, Sega, and I know he broke your trust. You have every right to be mad at him." He started, as Sega looked away slightly.  
"You damn right." She muttered as Tiburscia ignored her comment and pressed on.  
"Even so, you should have at least given him a chance to explain himself." Tiburscia remarked, making Sega look at him for a moment. "Sega, Jesse said that Pegasus sent him here to us. Think about it for a moment. Why would a powerful man, like Pegasus, send Jesse to us? There must be a reason." He continued, causing Sega's eyes narrowed slightly at what he said. "Pegasus must know something is not right, and if he's that worried to send someone like Jesse to us, that means trouble is coming our way." He finished.  
"Trouble? You mean like Reba?" Sega asked, uncrossing her arms as Tiburscia nodded in response.  
"I believe so. Remember when we first met Reba, when I sensed how powerful her aura was?" Tiburscia asked Sega, who looked up in thought.  
"Yeah, I remember." Sega responded as she glanced back down at Tiburscia. "What about it?"  
Tiburscia looked down a bit, his ears flat against his head as he sighed, ready to say something he hasn't told her before. He looked back up at her as he spoke up. "Sega, I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't expect for things to get bad as they have…but when I first sensed her aura, I told you it was too strong to be a human's. I wasn't quite sure about it first, but after I sensed the aura inside that museum, I'm sure of it now. Reba's aura belonged to that of a creature I am very familiar with…an Earthbound Immortal." Tiburscia stated, as Sega's eyes widened quickly.  
"Earthbound Immortal? You mean those monsters we saw in that old painting? The same ones you fought against with the other Hybrids?" Sega asked.  
"Yes, the very ones." Tiburscia nodded as Sega stared at him a bit confused.  
"Wait, I thought they were sealed a long time ago." Sega stated.  
"I thought so too, but apparently, they're not anymore. Someone must have broken their seal and set them free." Tiburscia looked at his partner as he spoke. "It might be possible that one of the Earthbound monsters could be controlling Reba, which would explain why she's after us." He said as Sega widen her eyes a bit.  
"She could be possessed…That would explain how she knew you…" Sega remarked slowly, thinking back to the duel she had a week ago.  
Tiburscia nodded. "Yes…I think Pegasus knew about the Earthbound Immortals and how dangerous they could be. It's probably why he sent Jesse to help us out if we ever came across any of them."  
"But that still doesn't explain why Jesse had to lie to us, Tiburscia. He could have told us from the start." Sega said as she looked back at her Hybrid. "Instead of lying to us...He played me like a fool…" She paused as she held her right arm against her side with her left hand. "He really broke my trust…" She said quietly as she gazed at the floor sadly.  
"I know Sega, but you must understand. You're not exactly the kind of person someone can come up to you and say, hey I came here to protect you from some ancient monsters." Tiburscia said, earning a slight glare from Sega. "Jesse probably wanted to tell you, but he wanted to make sure that when he tells you, you wouldn't bite his head off." He stated as Sega looked away in thought. "Remember what happened last time, when Rakaia tried to warn you about Dante and you didn't listen? You overreacted and ignored his warnings and went to face Dante on your own. And that didn't turn out too well, did it?" The Hybrid said, referencing on what happened 6 months ago while Sega frowned. "Face it Sega, you overreacted again."  
"I did not…" Sega began to shout as she glared down at her Hybrid, who just gave her a questioning look. "I mean I didn't over…" Sighing in frustration, Sega closed her eyes and shook her head. The Tiger Hybrid spoke the truth. She reopened her eyes and glanced down at Tiburscia, her eyes expressing regret. "Ok, Tiburscia, I did overreact." She took a deep breath. "I guess it's just a bad habit of mine. I should have listened to him and gave him the chance to explain himself, instead of jumping on his case…I'm such a horrible person." Sega said sadly as she closed her eyes for a moment. She then looked at her Hybrid, who looked back at her. "Do you think it's too late for me to apologize to him?"  
"Of course not Sega. I'm sure Jesse would appreciate it." Tiburscia told her with a small grin on his face. "And I'm sure he wants to apologize to you too." He said, making Sega give the Hybrid a small smile.  
"Well I guess I should go apologize to him now, before this duel starts." Sega mentioned as she turned around to head back to her locker room, in hopes that Jesse might still be around. But as she took the first step, an employee of the arena quickly rushed forward.  
"Ms. Rivera, the duel will begin any minute now. Please take your place by the entrance of the ramp." The employee informed the Gladiator Beast Duelist, who looked a little irritated but nodded at the employee.  
"Ok thank you." Sega thanked the employee, who nodded and walked past her and Tiburscia, who she couldn't see. "Guess I'm going to have to wait until after the duel is over with, so I can go apologize to him." She said, directing her statement to Tiburscia, who looked back at her after watching the employee walked past him.  
"Don't worry Sega. If I know Jesse, he'll be watching you beat Michelle with everything you got." He winked at her. Sega formed another smile on her face.  
"I hope you're right." Sega said, as she headed towards the walkway that lead to the dueling platform at the center of the arena.  
"Of course I'm right. I mean, where else would your boyfriend go?" Tiburscia snickered as he followed her, watching her freeze in her tracks and slowly looked at him with a bright blush on her face.  
"Jess…Jess…Jesse is not my boyfriend!" Sega squeaked, blushing furiously. The Hybrid could only laugh at her expression.  
"Are you sure? From what I've seen, you guys sure act like a couple sometimes." Tiburscia mentioned, looking back at Sega with a grin. "When you two are not arguing, you're busy making up." He shook his head as Sega crossed her arms, the blush on her face intensifying.  
"That's not true." She muttered to herself, but smiled at the comment anyways as she and Tiburscia finally made it to where she needed to be. Tiburscia stood by Sega's side on all fours, while Sega took in a deep breath for a quick moment and then looked straight ahead. They could hear the crowd roaring behind the thin cloth that separates the area Sega was in from the main arena.  
Flashack ended  
“Tibuscia lectured me if I had not have that duel with Michelle I would of looked for you to say sorry for how I treated you” Sega confessed. “I went to watch the duel but I saw Reba and hunted her down” Jesse said. “also I will be going to the duel academia tomorrow” Jesse confessed. “I will give Jaden a call and threaten him to protect Jesse” Sega said then she kissed Jesse on the lips. 

Tiburscia appeared “so Jesse is going to meet Jaden and Rakaia that poor school three idiots at the same place” he said to Sega. “too bad you can’t go because everyone will expect you two are dating after he kissed you that time” he said to Sega.

Flashback

The blue-haired guy looked at Sega for a moment. He looked at the kids who hid behind him, clinging to his leg as they were afraid of the mean-looking duelists. He looked softly at them before facing the challengers this strange girl brought with her. "Hey now, that's no way to disown my gal like that." He began with a smile, as everyone including Sega, looked at him.  
Walking up to her side, he casually placed an arm around Sega's waist gently, making her blush deep red at the contact despite her knowing nothing was really going on between them. "A gal as beautiful as this one should be treated with respect." He looked at the blushing mad Sega. If her friends could see her now, they would laugh and tease her to no end; even now, she's sure Tiburscia's laughing his tail off in his Duel Card, sensing the situation she put herself in.  
Sega's fan-boys growled threateningly again. "IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, PROVE IT! KISS HER!" Sega and the guy she just met suddenly widen their eyes. "KISS HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US!"  
"Uhhh…" Sega and the guy holding her waist looked at each other, faces red as a tomato.  
She could tell he was quite nervous about it too as he looked at her, his green eyes locked to her brown ones, as if he was asking for her permission to do what was asked of them.  
She gave him a look back, one that said, "Let's get this over with." The guy she barely knew his name flashed her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, not only surprising Sega of the tenderness the kiss felt to her, but how nice it felt to have another's lips on hers.  
When he moved away, breaking the kiss, she was completely stunned and speechless, and currently trying to gather her thoughts to process what just happened. Meanwhile, as if the kiss had no effect on him, the guy flashed a smile to the obviously shocked group of stalkers. "There y'all go. Proof enough?"  
The stalker duelists looked between the two, devastated and heartbroken to what they just witnessed, convincing them that the Champ was no longer available for a challenge or their love. Hanging their heads in defeat, they slowly began to walk away from Sega and her "boyfriend".  
When the coast was clear and Sega managed to get her thoughts back together again, she pulled away from the guy and immediately apologized over and over again. "Sorry! I'm so sorry for putting you that!" Sega said apologetically, blushing extremely red.  
"Hey, hey, hey." The guy ushered, his face flushed red as well. "It's alright. No need to apologize. I'm happy to help a fellow duelist in need." He chuckled as Sega looked at him with a small, soft smile.  
One of the kids tugged on his sleeves again. "Jesse, you liar! You said she wasn't your girlfriend!"  
The guy, Jesse, ruffled up the boy's blondish hair and chuckled again. "Uh, well y'all see..." He blushed as he rubbed his head embarrassed obviously. "Uh well it's kinda complicated..."  
Arching an eyebrow as she saw him try to explain to the boy what had happened, a normal colored face Sega couldn't help but giggle a bit and look at the small boy. "What he's trying to say is that we're not actually boyfriend-girlfriend, because after all we just met." She looked at him. "Right?"  
"Right!" Jesse quickly agreed, hoping to avoid more embarrassment.  
"But you guys kissed!" The only girl of the young trio said with passion as the boys stuck a finger in their mouths, to gesture their disgust. "Only people who are in love kiss like that!" She smiled warmly at the two older duelists, who looked at each other and then looked away with blushes on their faces.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what did I get myself into?" Sega thought, her blush still on her face.  
Jesse cleared his throat for a moment, making Sega look at him. He then held his hand out to her. "The name's Jesse Anderson." He greeted with a smile.  
Still blushing like a fool, Sega extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Sega Rivera. Again, real sorry about that whole ordeal… And that kiss…" She embarrassingly smiled at him, missing the slight surprised look on his face he had for a moment.  
"Well, it's not every day I get asked to do something like that." Jesse stated smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Flashback end   
Flashback start  
No one can blame Sega for blushing almost bright red when Jesse brought up her hand to his lips n kissed it like a gentleman. "What are you doing?" She pulled her hand away and turned her back on him, still blushing like crazy.


	5. oh no it is three

Chapter 5: oh no it is three  
It is set at the start of season 3 when jaden meet Jesse  
Jesse was getting his stuff ready for the trip. “you are going to meet my childhood friend “ Sega told Jesse. “who is that?” Jesse asked Sega. “Jaden yuki” Sega answered. “I heard about him from mr pegasus and everyone from south academy, I heard he can see duel spirits like me and you” Jesse stated. “yep he can” Sega said, Jesse Pulled her into embrace and a kiss on her lips, Sega grabbed his vest to deepen the kiss. “wow you a wonderful kisser, Sega” Jesse praised his girlfriend. “You are sweet and it is because you been kissing me a lot when you get back I will give you something even better” Sega told Jesse seductively and he blushed at her. “time for me to leave good luck on your duels” Jesse said to Sega. “wait this is for you” Sega gave Jesse all of the gladitor beast dupes she has to improve his deck. “look after her Tib you know how much trouble she gets” Jesse told Tiburscia. “I will Jesse” he repiled back and Sega was red at Jesse’s words. Jesse kissed her again then he left.  
Sega called Jaden  
Jaden: Jaden here,   
Sega : It is me Sega I am asking a favor   
Jaden: sure what is it  
Sega:someone I care about is going to your duel academy, you better look after him  
Jaden: Is it your boyfriend?  
Sega”yes he is and if anything happened to him at all I will find you to Tiburscia  
Jaden: what is his name and his appearance  
Sega: his name is Jesse Johan Anderson and his apperance Jesse wears the Obelisk Blue jacket, unbuttoned, with a lavender long sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark jeans with a white belt, and a pair of white and brown boots. He carries the Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left arm and he acts like you and Rakaia  
Jaden: I don’t think Crowler will like another me after he was pissed off about Just me and Rakaia

flashback  
Rakaia smirked at Jaden, and gave a small laugh  
"you act like you don't remember me buddy" he said calmly which made Jaden let out a small laugh still standing in front of the class making Chrowler angrier by the second  
JADEN SIT DOWN NOW! Yelled Chrowler "I will not have some slacker think he can come to my class late and disobey my rules NOW SIT DOWN! He yelled again.  
Jaden and Rakaia was shocked at Chrowlers outburst and Jaden quietly took his seat next to Syrus and Hassleberry.  
Meanwhile through the whole ordeal a certain blue oblisk was looking down from her seat at Jaden and smiled.  
He's so cute when he's like that she thought wait what am I thinking " Aww how cute you thinking of your boyfriend your love one" her heart said back " No I'm Not and he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend who happens to be a boy. Her mind fought back." and I don't love him….do...I …..No ….no that's impossible me an oblisk in love with a Slifer. Her Mind juggled the thoughtbut was interrupted in her thinking when Mindy and jasmine started poking her to see if she would come out of her daze she had while she was staring at Jaden,  
Huh… Oh Mindy it's you she said relieve that it wasn't Chrowler that caught her daydreaming  
Ummm…duh she said like she was pointing out the obvious. "What's with you Alexis you been staring at Jaden like that for awhile now what's on your mind.  
Huh nothing nothing I swear and I wasn't staring at Jaden he just had to be in that direction. She spat out quickly  
Mindy I think Alexis's crush is becoming more than a crush said Jasmine.  
It's not a crush she growled… Jaden is just mine friend that's it she argued  
Mindy and jasmine both knew that Alexis was lying her mind said one thing but her heart meant another but deciding to let her figure it out herself they turned back around and decided to pay more attention the new student of the class.  
Class now I want you make Rakaia feel right at home even though he will be bunking with Jaden and the rest of the Slifer slackers Chrowler said has he amused himself  
"Wow a Slifer man I don't know what you're talking about but that's my favorite Egyptian card" he said making Chrowler look like a fool  
"Grrr good then you should feel right at home with the others" he said in a low tone. "Great we got another Jaden on Campus arrgghh the world isn't big enough for two slackers such as them" Chrowler gritted his teeth and ushered Rakaia to take his seat right beside Hassleberry and he laid back a little bit to get comfortable.  
ho is it?  
Rakaia smirked at Jaden, and gave a small laugh  
"you act like you don't remember me buddy" he said calmly which made Jaden let out a small laugh still standing in front of the class making Chrowler angrier by the second  
JADEN SIT DOWN NOW! Yelled Chrowler "I will not have some slacker think he can come to my class late and disobey my rules NOW SIT DOWN! He yelled again.  
Jaden and Rakaia was shocked at Chrowlers outburst and Jaden quietly took his seat next to Syrus and Hassleberry.  
Meanwhile through the whole ordeal a certain blue oblisk was looking down from her seat at Jaden and smiled.  
He's so cute when he's like that she thought wait what am I thinking " Aww how cute you thinking of your boyfriend your love one" her heart said back " No I'm Not and he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend who happens to be a boy. Her mind fought back." and I don't love him….do...I …..No ….no that's impossible me an oblisk in love with a Slifer. Her Mind juggled the thoughtbut was interrupted in her thinking when Mindy and jasmine started poking her to see if she would come out of her daze she had while she was staring at Jaden,  
Huh… Oh Mindy it's you she said relieve that it wasn't Chrowler that caught her daydreaming  
Ummm…duh she said like she was pointing out the obvious. "What's with you Alexis you been staring at Jaden like that for awhile now what's on your mind.  
Huh nothing nothing I swear and I wasn't staring at Jaden he just had to be in that direction. She spat out quickly  
Mindy I think Alexis's crush is becoming more than a crush said Jasmine.  
It's not a crush she growled… Jaden is just mine friend that's it she argued  
Mindy and jasmine both knew that Alexis was lying her mind said one thing but her heart meant another but deciding to let her figure it out herself they turned back around and decided to pay more attention the new student of the class.  
Class now I want you make Rakaia feel right at home even though he will be bunking with Jaden and the rest of the Slifer slackers Chrowler said has he amused himself  
"Wow a Slifer man I don't know what you're talking about but that's my favorite Egyptian card" he said making Chrowler look like a fool  
"Grrr good then you should feel right at home with the others" he said in a low tone. "Great we got another Jaden on Campus arrgghh the world isn't big enough for two slackers such as them" Chrowler gritted his teeth and ushered Rakaia to take his seat right beside Hassleberry and he laid back a little bit to get comfortable.  
Flashback ended  
Two weeks passed   
Jaden was just chlling then he saw someone looked like the person Sega described. After the duel between Jaden and Jesse. Rakaia, Jaden and Jesse were hanging out.  
“so you are the one who Sega threatened me?” Jaden asked Jesse, Rakaia was shocked at it “she is overprotective after the earthbound stuff” Jesse confessed. “you were as well” Jaden said shocked. “yeah that is how I met Sega, she was hard to deal with sometimes I couldn’t tell her why I was there I accident blurted it out and she was pissed” Jesse said to them.  
“so Rakaia how did you meet Luna?” Jesse asked Rakaia. “ sure I will tell you if you tell us how you meet Sega, how Jaden met Seika Is boring” Rakaia requested Jesse (Rakaia’s current attitude is cross between how he normally acts and when he returned after when he dueled Luna and Alexis)  
“ I met Luna after I saw Jaden again” Rakaia said  
Flashback   
"Great I'm late again, I'm going to be in for it" Jaden said running full speed towards his class..  
"Now class I would like you to welcome our ne….."Chrowler was cut off when he saw Jaden bust through the classroom door.  
"Jaden what an unpleasant surprise" he said in a low tone.  
"Sorry I'm late teach…really this time it wasn't my fault you see…" Jaden tried to explain is excuse when Chrowler interrupted again.  
"Never mind that slacker ill deal with you later but could you show our new student some respect" yelled Chrowler as he looked at the new student and smiled thinking he can turn this one into a Oblisk student  
Jaden looked at the new student and something caught his eye. He looked familiar like he seem him somewhere before.  
"Hmmmm you loRakaia smirked at Jaden, and gave a small laugh  
"you act like you don't remember me buddy" he said calmly which made Jaden let out a small laugh still standing in front of the class making Chrowler angrier by the second  
JADEN SIT DOWN NOW! Yelled Chrowler "I will not have some slacker think he can come to my class late and disobey my rules NOW SIT DOWN! He yelled again.  
Jaden and Rakaia was shocked at Chrowlers outburst and Jaden quietly took his seat next to Syrus and Hassleberry.  
Meanwhile through the whole ordeal a certain blue oblisk was looking down from her seat at Jaden and smiled.  
He's so cute when he's like that she thought wait what am I thinking " Aww how cute you thinking of your boyfriend your love one" her heart said back " No I'm Not and he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend who happens to be a boy. Her mind fought back." and I don't love him….do...I …..No ….no that's impossible me an oblisk in love with a Slifer. Her Mind juggled the thoughtbut was interrupted in her thinking when Mindy and jasmine started poking her to see if she would come out of her daze she had while she was staring at Jaden,  
Huh… Oh Mindy it's you she said relieve that it wasn't Chrowler that caught her daydreaming  
Ummm…duh she said like she was pointing out the obvious. "What's with you Alexis you been staring at Jaden like that for awhile now what's on your mind.  
Huh nothing nothing I swear and I wasn't staring at Jaden he just had to be in that direction. She spat out quickly  
Mindy I think Alexis's crush is becoming more than a crush said Jasmine.  
It's not a crush she growled… Jaden is just mine friend that's it she argued  
Mindy and jasmine both knew that Alexis was lying her mind said one thing but her heart meant another but deciding to let her figure it out herself they turned back around and decided to pay more attention the new student of the class.  
Class now I want you make Rakaia feel right at home even though he will be bunking with Jaden and the rest of the Slifer slackers Chrowler said has he amused himself  
"Wow a Slifer man I don't know what you're talking about but that's my favorite Egyptian card" he said making Chrowler look like a fool  
"Grrr good then you should feel right at home with the others" he said in a low tone. "Great we got another Jaden on Campus arrgghh the world isn't big enough for two slackers such as them" Chrowler gritted his teeth and ushered Rakaia to take his seat right beside Hassleberry and he laid back a little bit to get comfortable.  
Chrowler was about to continue teaching but yet he was interrupted by another student that walked into the room but this student was a returning student and Alexis was shocked out of everybody.  
"Oh my god" Alexis said shockingly  
"What is it Ale...OH WOW!"She said astonished.  
"LUNA!" Alexis and Mindy said in Unison  
Jasmine just looked at her with the same surprise look her face  
Chrowler turned around and smirked at the oblisk walking through his door  
"Well now long time no see" he said has he looked her  
"Glad to be back" she said with the same tone as Alexis as she walked towards the center of the classroom and caught everybody attention  
"Go ahead Luna tell the class who you are most of them know you but I think you need to remind some of these slackers who you are" he said with assurance in his voice  
"Sure why not, I don't have a problem with reintroducing myself" she said has she looked up at everybody "My name is Lunamaria Hawke….The real Queen of Oblisk Blue" She said dominantly looking Alexis straight in her eyes with that classroom looking at the both of them.  
Alexis was heated and she stood up about to say something until Mindy grabbed her arm and pulled back down.  
"Well hey Alexis Long time no see" Luna said Glaring at Alexis but smirking with the victory smile on her face  
Alexis growled at her intently  
"how could she be back, I thought she left for good"" Darn it" her mind was racing has the former queen to Alexis had returned.  
While Alexis was wrapped up in the glaring contest with Luna Jaden turned around and looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes  
"Wow" he said  
"What's the matter Jay" the small Slifer said next to him  
"I never seen Alexis so mad before" Jaden said reaching out for her  
"Umm Jay I don't think that's such a good id…..Relax Sy" Jaden said cutting him off and carefully grabbing Alexis arm which made Alexis freeze to his touch. Suddenly she didn't feel threaten or hate at all she felt warmth take over her body, and she slo0wly turned her head towards the source to see Jaden Cheerful smile which calmed her down greatly;  
"Lex you ok" he said his voice so calm and soothing Alexis had no choice but to calm down she smiled back and took her seat leaving Luna staring intently at Jaden and smirked.  
"So what's so special about her" said Rakaia Blurted out  
"She used to be Queen of Oblisk Blue and Rival of Alexis" Stated Chazz " Those two always went at for the title of Queen of Oblisk Blue" well Luna did anyway Alexis could care Less about the name but she didn't want to get beat by Luna so she fought against her for it".  
Rakaia looked at Luna and smirked "wow some story" he said  
"Yea it is but that's my Alexis always wanting to be the top duelist she can be" Chazz said with hearts filling in his eyes which made Rakaia take a step back from him in a hurry  
"Ok yea you're weird" he said  
Luna looked amused at what she saw but knew there was business that had to be taken care of so she motioned to Chrowler to move closer to her and she whispered in something in his ear and he nodded in approval.  
"Class will now end early but Will Jaden, Alexis, chazz, meet with me in the Chancellors office at once" he said sternly and walked towards the Chancellor's office  
Rakaia looked clueless he wanted to know what the fuse was all about and for that matter the rest of them did to.  
Rakaia looked at Luna and walked towards her and she gave him a stern look  
"Hey" he smiled "what's that all about?" he asked hoping she would answer the question  
"Well slacker it's something you don't need to be worried about your not experienced enough to understand" she said coldly  
Rakaia gritted his teeth, he's been through more than she knows and he wasn't going to let her tell him what he's capable of understanding or not.  
He glared at her and she glared back, but something sparked in Luna and made her mind think  
"Wow no one really ever glared back at me but Alexis" She thought all the boys would be scared of her for some reason. But she felt dominate when they did it made her feel in control.  
"Who are you anyway" Rakaia asked questioningly and irritated at the same time  
"I told you who I was wasn't you listening Dork" he answered about in the same cold tone  
"Whatever I could care less who you are just tell me what's going on or ill find out from somebody else" he countered but in a voice that sounded like he wasn't backing down from the cold Oblisk  
Luna looked at his soft Light Brown eyes and she could tell that he's been through a lot. Pain that she couldn't even probably deal with  
"Poor Kid" She thought  
"Look I'm Sorry just in a bad mood today" she Smiled "come on lets go to the Chancellor's office and ill explain everything" she said calmly with a smile.  
Rakaia smiled cheerfully and started to walk out the door until he realized something  
"Wait…how do I get to the office" he said confusingly  
Luna had a sweat drop on her head as she shook her head and smiled "follow me" she said as she walked past Rakaia leaving him to follow  
ok familiar do I know you?" he asked questioningly.  
The boy looked up at Jaden and smirked.  
"Jaden you don't remember me…..its Rakaia!" he said  
"WHAT!" Jaden took a step back from the shock and looked at him again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rakaia was an old friend of Jaden before he left duel academy. Those two had been through so much, and after the last ordeal he didn't believe that Rakaia was even alive.  
"Rakaia" he said shocking  
Whose Rakaia and what's the connection between him and Jaden and what's in store for our young heroes.  
Flashback ended  
Rakaia was explaining everything to Jesse.  
“how I met Sega was I was asked by mr pegasus to protect Sega” Jesse said   
Flashback  
Sega smirked at her Hybrid's comment and glanced up at the hordes of bodies approaching her. "Hey! Listen up you guys!" Sega shouted loudly enough at the group, making them stop about a few feet away from her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the entourage before her. "Right now, I'm not in the mood to Duel anyone." A chorus of disappointed awes followed suit as Sega continued on. "Stop chasing me. Stop challenging me. And stop asking me to marry you!" She stated angrily, noticing some of the fan-boys holding up flowers and chocolate look disappointed. "I wanna enjoy myself for a while, so please just stop following me." She finished as all the duelists looked at each other, quietly chatting with one another, which Sega presumed, was their sign of understanding.  
"I think these idiots finally got it." Sega whispered to Tiburscia, who quickly nodded.  
"SEGA! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Sega's eyes snapped wide open as many Duel Disks were deployed in front of her. Decks were being rammed into the slots and cards were pulled out. Moreover, the duelists began to encroach on her. "COME ON CHAMP! DUEL! DUEL! DUEL!"  
Sega's right eye began to twitch as she began to back away from them. "W…Wa…wait a minute! I just said I'm not dueling anyone! Didn't you hear me?!" Sega stated as the challengers pressed forward, making Sega sigh in defeat. "Well...I tried. Tiburscia." She glanced at her Hybrid clinging onto her shoulder. "I need your help...Like now!" She shouted as she took off in a full blown sprint down the sidewalk with the horde of challengers running after her.  
"Run to that park over there!" Tiburscia pointed with his head to a large open park with people walking along the trails.  
"Central Park? Ok, I guess we can lose them there!" Sega quickly agreed, taking off towards the well-known park as fast as she could, dodging people and jumping over benches and rocks once she entered the park. She ran down a path that led to the center of the park as she spoke to her Hybrid. "Man, these guys never give up. Ok Tiburscia, what's the plan?!" She yelled, taking a few moments to look at the people still coming after her.  
"What plan?!" Tiburscia shouted back. "I thought we could run through here until we figure something out!"  
Sega face-palmed herself as she ran. "Tiburscia, you're gonna be the end of me, I swear."  
Tiburscia snorted at her comment. "I'm not the one running for my life." He mumbled.  
Sega shook her head before she came at a forked path. "Dammit…Where to go now?" She asked herself as she looked at both paths. Hearing the shouts and stomps of her impending doom, a nervous Sega made a hasty decision. "Okay…This way it is!" She took the left path that led to an open grass area with a white marble fountain in the center.  
"I gotta get them out of my hair! But how! How!" She thought quickly as she carefully ran down a hill, but as she did, her eyes caught the sight of four people by the fountain. One of them, a boy, looked to be about her age, and was laughing along with three children, way younger than him. She stopped running and let a smirk appear on her face for a moment.  
Tiburscia followed her gaze for a moment, and quickly narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look at her. "Sega, don't. I know what you're thinking. You can't use them for this. It's wrong." He advised despite Sega running towards the small group.  
"Don't worry. I got an idea." She grinned as Tiburscia looked back to see Sega's stalkers at the top of the hill, still following her.  
"Hey you!" Sega called out suddenly, making the blue-haired guy who was surrounded by three elementary-aged kids, turn his head towards her. He blinked in confusion for a moment as Sega approached him, placing her hands on her knees as she panted. The three kids with him also stared at her with some confusion even as she stood up straight and had a big smile plastered on her face. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Sega smiled gleefully at the guy as she looked at him, and for some reason, she couldn't help let a slight blush creep onto her cheeks.  
"He's cute…" She thought to herself, but quickly shook her head at the thought.  
The green-eyed guy was wearing a Duel Academy uniform: a blue jacket cut above his waist with a lavender-colored long sleeved shirt underneath it and black jeans with a white belt encircled around his waist. He wore brown and white boots and had an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left wrist, with his Deck holster hooked to the back of his jeans. "Ummm…" He mumbled in confusion, scratching the back of his head as he stared at her. "Is there something I can help y'all?" He said, cocking his head slightly.  
"Whose this, Jesse?" One of the kids pulled the guy's sleeves while pointing at Sega.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Another kid said teasingly while the guy glared at him with a slight blush on his face. He quickly shook his head and looked at Sega. Sega, meanwhile, didn't hear the comment; she simply glanced back to see the challengers running towards the fountain.  
Gritting her teeth, Sega looked at the guy and gave him a pleading look. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need your help!" She pleaded with him. "Please!"  
The blue-haired guy looked at her momentarily before giving her a quick smile. "Sure."  
Sega smiled backed. "Thanks. Just follow my lead." She let his arm go as soon as her challengers stopped themselves in front of her with their Duel Disks ready to go.  
One of the Duelists pointed at Sega in a challenging manner. "Get ready to duel, Champ! I'm up first!"  
"No I'm up first!"  
"No I am!"  
"No me!"  
"I LOVE YOU, SEGA!"  
Sega arched a brow at the bickering duelists, clearly amused by what's going on in front of her. Shaking her head, she walked up to them as she spoke, getting eyes on her. "Sorry guys. I told you already, I'm not in the mood to duel anyone. Besides, I promised my boyfriend here–" She turned to the guy behind her. "–That I would duel him today." She stated, giving the guy a flirty kind of wink before looking away from him, missing the blush that spread on his face.  
"WHAT?" The challenging male duelists yelled in shock.  
"Yep," Sega said with a confident smirk and crossed her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but he came to visit me today and I promised I would spend some time with him for the rest of the week."  
Most of the male duelists growled as they glared at the blue-haired guy, making him sweat-drop at all the dark threatening glares he was receiving. "YOU!" They shouted, pointing multiple fingers at him. He flinched under their scrutiny. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE HEART OF OUR BELOVED SEGA! YOU WILL PAY!" They threatened in unison, as multiple Duel Disks were deployed and the sounds of many Decks were inserted. "DUEL US!" They demanded, making the boy hold his arms up in defense.  
"Hey! Back off jerks! Leave him alone!" Sega shouted angrily at the large group, coming to the guy's defense.  
"WE WILL WIN THE HEART OF SEGA AND THEN BEAT HER IN A DUEL!" Those duelists retorted back as a sign of not giving up.  
Sega's right eye twitched at the comment they made, mumbling something incoherent that was directed towards her crazed stalkers.  
The blue-haired guy looked at Sega for a moment. He looked at the kids who hid behind him, clinging to his leg as they were afraid of the mean-looking duelists. He looked softly at them before facing the challengers this strange girl brought with her. "Hey now, that's no way to disown my gal like that." He began with a smile, as everyone including Sega, looked at him.  
Walking up to her side, he casually placed an arm around Sega's waist gently, making her blush deep red at the contact despite her knowing nothing was really going on between them. "A gal as beautiful as this one should be treated with respect." He looked at the blushing mad Sega. If her friends could see her now, they would laugh and tease her to no end; even now, she's sure Tiburscia's laughing his tail off in his Duel Card, sensing the situation she put herself in.  
Sega's fan-boys growled threateningly again. "IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, PROVE IT! KISS HER!" Sega and the guy she just met suddenly widen their eyes. "KISS HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US!"  
"Uhhh…" Sega and the guy holding her waist looked at each other, faces red as a tomato.  
She could tell he was quite nervous about it too as he looked at her, his green eyes locked to her brown ones, as if he was asking for her permission to do what was asked of them.  
She gave him a look back, one that said, "Let's get this over with." The guy she barely knew his name flashed her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, not only surprising Sega of the tenderness the kiss felt to her, but how nice it felt to have another's lips on hers.  
When he moved away, breaking the kiss, she was completely stunned and speechless, and currently trying to gather her thoughts to process what just happened. Meanwhile, as if the kiss had no effect on him, the guy flashed a smile to the obviously shocked group of stalkers. "There y'all go. Proof enough?"  
The stalker duelists looked between the two, devastated and heartbroken to what they just witnessed, convincing them that the Champ was no longer available for a challenge or their love. Hanging their heads in defeat, they slowly began to walk away from Sega and her "boyfriend".  
When the coast was clear and Sega managed to get her thoughts back together again, she pulled away from the guy and immediately apologized over and over again. "Sorry! I'm so sorry for putting you that!" Sega said apologetically, blushing extremely red.  
"Hey, hey, hey." The guy ushered, his face flushed red as well. "It's alright. No need to apologize. I'm happy to help a fellow duelist in need." He chuckled as Sega looked at him with a small, soft smile.  
One of the kids tugged on his sleeves again. "Jesse, you liar! You said she wasn't your girlfriend!"  
The guy, Jesse, ruffled up the boy's blondish hair and chuckled again. "Uh, well y'all see..." He blushed as he rubbed his head embarrassed obviously. "Uh well it's kinda complicated..."  
Arching an eyebrow as she saw him try to explain to the boy what had happened, a normal colored face Sega couldn't help but giggle a bit and look at the small boy. "What he's trying to say is that we're not actually boyfriend-girlfriend, because after all we just met." She looked at him. "Right?"  
"Right!" Jesse quickly agreed, hoping to avoid more embarrassment.  
"But you guys kissed!" The only girl of the young trio said with passion as the boys stuck a finger in their mouths, to gesture their disgust. "Only people who are in love kiss like that!" She smiled warmly at the two older duelists, who looked at each other and then looked away with blushes on their faces.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what did I get myself into?" Sega thought, her blush still on her face.  
Jesse cleared his throat for a moment, making Sega look at him. He then held his hand out to her. "The name's Jesse Anderson." He greeted with a smile.  
Still blushing like a fool, Sega extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Sega Rivera. Again, real sorry about that whole ordeal… And that kiss…" She embarrassingly smiled at him, missing the slight surprised look on his face he had for a moment.  
"Well, it's not every day I get asked to do something like that." Jesse stated smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.  
Suddenly, the three kids around them stared at Sega with stars in their eyes. "No… Way!" One of the boys shrieked, making Sega look down at them. "It's really the new champion of NYC!" The blond-haired kid jumped up and down excitedly.  
"New champion?" Jesse tilted his head in confusion while looking at Sega.  
Sega shot him an apologetic look. "Did I forget to mention that I'm also the current champion around here?" She laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Ever since I won the match a while back ago, I had these Duel-hounds challenging me for a Duel." When she saw the confused look on his face, Sega arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you watch it?"  
The red-haired freckled-face girl gave Sega a bright smile. "Jesse wouldn't know about the Championship match because he came to New York yesterday."  
"Oh? So you really did come for a visit." Sega joked with a giggle, while looking at Jesse.  
"You can say that. I flew in from North Academy." Jesse explained, rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm taking some time to look at a Duel University here." He looked at the three young school children, who smiled at him. "I spotted these kids dueling here while I was walking around, and when they saw this Duel Disk–" He held up his Duel Disk. "–They kinda bombarded me for some pointers."  
Sega smiled softly as the kids gathered around him. "Yeah and then the Champ came." The boy with blondish hair spoke up, turning around to look at Sega. "This is like the best day of my life!" He smiled brightly.  
The other boy with brownish-black hair tugged Jesse's jacket. "Can the Champion help us too, Jesse?"  
Jesse smiled at the boy. "Of course she can help, but only if she wants to." Jesse looked at Sega, who looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What y'all say there, Sega?"  
"Well," Sega began. "I do owe you one, so why not?" She smiled as the kids cheered excitedly.  
Jesse laughed at the kids' sudden burst of energy and glanced at Sega. "Thanks. I'm sure the kids will love your help."  
Sega crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "Well, they are gonna learn from the best, aren't they?" She gave Jesse a side-glance as he chuckled.  
"Possibly. I mean, just because you're a champion doesn't mean you're exactly the best." Jesse challenged as he crossed his arms and smirked.  
Sega gave him a smirk of her own. "Oh? Do you want to see how good I am then?" She challenged, giving him a long stare, before she smirked again, lifting her Duel Disk in front of her. "How about we Duel then? So I can show you how good I really am."  
Jesse grinned. "Sure, I'm always up for a good duel." He replied as he and Sega smirked at one another.  
"Whoa! You two dueling would be so awesome!" The blonde haired boy burst between the two, snapping the two older duelists from their gaze to look down at him and his friends.  
Sega smirked at the three kids. "Watch and learn, kids. You're about to see this guy eat dirt." She stated confidently while casting a look at Jesse.  
Jesse returned a smirk as he spoke to the kids. "And y'all are gonna get to watch me beat the Champ." Jesse snickered when Sega sent him a glare.  
"Is that what you think, lover boy?" Sega teased jokingly with a confident smirk. "My Deck says otherwise."  
"Ok Sega, you're on!" Jesse laughed, making everyone else laugh along with him.  
Flashback ended  
Jaden and Rakaia started laughing about how Jesse met Sega. “you two kissed when you met when I see Sega next I am so going to pick on her about it” Rakaia said laughing with Jaden smirking.   
Sega had a strange feeling that she is going to kick Rakaia’s butt


	6. triple threat hanging out

Chapter 5: triple threat hanging out  
This is chapter set during the same time as the duel with Axel   
I am only doing the first half of season 3 then I will skip to season 4  
Rakaia, Jesse and Jaden are hanging out in the slifer dorm, “so how your first night here?” Rakaia asked Jesse. “It was alright I had to message Sega before to tell her I am safe and I met Jaden and Rakaia and became friends with them” Jesse answered and feeling a bit embarrassed because of Sega. 

“she must really love you, Luna acts the same to me” Rakaia told Jesse. They started to open card packs and they were talking about anything from duel monsters and the plans for the future Rakaia told them that he wants to start a family with Luna. “Alexia will be happy she calls Luna sister in- law already” Jaden said laughing at Rakaia, “So how is with Seika?” Rakaia challenging Jaden, “Shut up” Jaden answered blushing. Jesse is laughing at the interactions. “what about you and Sega, she sounds like a housewife” Rakaia said to him. “I am not sure you want me to tell her she wants to beat you for something you did” Jesse said to Rakaia.   
They heard a phone ringing. “it is mine” Jesse said. He answered it.

Jesse: Jesse here  
Sega: it is me Sega  
Jesse: how have you been, Sega?  
Sega: I have good, I just misse you, and I have been been teased about it a certain spirit torments me every chance he gets  
Jesse: same with me but Rakaia and Jaden does it to me   
Sega: guess when I see them again I have to kick their butts   
Jesse: I love you, Sega it’s time for me to go I am hanging out with Jaden and Rakaia right now  
Sega: ok Jesse, I love you too  
Rakaia: bye Mrs Anderson  
Jaden: bye Sega

Sega is pissed and embrassed at what Rakaia said. “I am not Mrs Anderson” Sega said “yet” Sega added. “at least he is better now then when we saw him before” Tiburscia “and he teased you and his new friend at the same time” Tibursica said to Sega and she looked at her pissed at her hybrid.

Back to the triple threat

Jaden and the other two heard someone in the darkness so they investaged the next day Jaden dueled Axel and won.

“hey Luna” Rakaia said to his girlfriend, “hey Rakaia “ Luna said to her boyfriend.Rakaia pulled her into a kiss. “So Rakaia when is the wedding?” Jesse asked Rakaia. “hah hah very funny I can say the same to you Jesse” Rakaia answered Jesse.  
“Jesse you can a girlfriend?” Luna asked Jesse. “He does his girlfriend is feisty and our friend” Rakaia hinted to Luna. “is it Sega” Luna wondered and Rakaia nodded. “ I am going to check on Jaden” Jesse said “I will catch up later I want to hang with Luna for a bit after what happened with the earthbounds” Rakaia said and Luna smiled and bit of a blush. Jesse nodded and had a teasing smirk “you want to hang with your future wife” Jesse said and Rakaia and Luna started blushing badly “if you two going to have sex do it in in your room and lock it and have a sock in the door and make sure have a birth pill and condoms” Jesse said with a teasing smirk “that is revenge for me and Sega” Jesse thought to himself.

“i am so going to make them suffer, it must be Sega’s idea” Rakaia said to Luna. “you should heard Crowler right now it is funny” Luna said to Rakaia. “how is he?” Rakaia worried about him.

“he is alright physically but mentally and emotionally he is broken” Luna said. Jasmine and Mindy and Alexia, Alexis and Seika appeared.   
“so what is Crowler whining about now?” Rakaia asked the girls. “It is mostly about you, Jesse and Jaden” Alexia answered her little brother. 

Flashback to the dinner  
“ if shepard was not gone I would of escaped this school is not big enough for three of them” Crowler crying.   
“Crowler it can’t be that bad look how good of a duelist Jaden and Rakaia are, Jesse anderson is mr Pegasus’s favourite duelist and I heard a intresting rumor” Bonaparte told Crowler and he looked up “what is the rumor you heard. Bonaparte gave him a piece of paper and it was a kiss between Jesse and Sega (read the flashback of the previous chapter) “was this photoshoped?” crowler asked him and Bonaparte shook his head “nope just removed it from the newspaper when I saw Jesse’s face I remembered where I saw him from.

Flashback ended

“SO Rakaia is it true about Jesse and Sega are dating?’Alexia asked her little bro. “yes it is don’t let it spread Sega want to make me suffer” Rakaia said. They got there where Jaden was but he was carrying Kenzan to the sick bay.

In jaden’s inner world Haou was awake making sure his vessel is safe.  
Flashback  
"The card is not talking to you, you idiot… I am!" The male voice shouted in slight aggravation at Jaden's antics. "I'm talking to you because I'm inside your head!"  
The sudden outburst caused Jaden to be taken back for a moment. "Inside my… Oh, are you like my conscious or something?"  
The voice groaned in frustration. "For the love of… Jaden, I'm not your conscious."  
"Then who are you?" Jaden asked, puzzled by the voice he's hearing.  
"My name is Haou." The voice named Haou answered.  
"Haou?" Jaden repeated his name, earning a chuckle from the said voice. "Haou. Like Haou do you do?" He laughed despite the low growl replacing the chuckle he heard before. "Aw, I crack myself up sometimes." He wiped a tear out of his eyes.  
"I did not find anything amusing about that joke." Haou replied coldly.  
Jaden laughed nervously before clearing his throat and tried to look and sound serious. "Ok, Haou, all jokes aside, why are you in my head?"  
"Simple, Jaden." Haou began. "I'm a part of you."  
Jaden's eyes widen suddenly at the comment. "A part of me?"  
A chuckle could be heard from the depths of Jaden's mind. "That's right, but to better put it, I am you." Haou stated.  
"Huh? How can you be me? I'm me." Jaden pointed to himself.  
"I am you and you are me. We're both the same person." Haou explained.  
"I don't get it." Jaden admitted, making Haou sigh in frustration.  
"Let me explain it a little better, Jaden." Haou started. "Do you remember the object that man was after before you and your friends fought him in the Battle that decided the fate of this world?"  
Jaden looked down a bit, as his memory flooded back to the very fight Haou was addressing. "You're talking about Dante, right? Yeah, I remember… He was after the–"  
"The Bloodstone that was inside of you." Haou interrupted, finishing Jaden's statement.  
Jaden's eyes shot up in shock when the Bloodstone was mentioned. A sick feeling came to him as Jaden remembered exactly what happened to him that night. Dante stabbed him straight through the abdomen, taking the half of the Bloodstone that was within him, and leaving him to die in front of his friends.  
"He was after the other half of the Bloodstone, which was within you." Haou continued on. "You were not aware of this at that time, but I was the reason why the other half of the Bloodstone was inside of you."  
Jaden's eyes widen in shock. "You are?"  
"Yes." Haou answered. "Four hundred years ago, I was locked in a battle with one of the most powerful and fiercest monsters you could have ever imagined. Stronger than these so-called God Cards and Sacred Beasts combined." He stated, answering Jaden's unasked question of how strong the monster was, and receiving a shocked look from the boy. "This beast was obsessed with the Bloodstone that I protected, and tried to kill me repeatedly in order to obtain it. But I vowed to keep fighting the beast with every fiber of my being, and so, the battle between raged for days, weeks, months. Thousands of lives destroyed because of this beast's single-mind hunt for my life." He paused for a moment, making Jaden wait on him to continue.  
"It wasn't long after that I began to reach my limits and soon, I became overpowered by the beast." Haou's voice darkened as he recounted his past. "In my final act to protect the Bloodstone and keeping it from those who would use its powers for darkness, I decided to use my own soul to destroy it once and for all. But, I underestimated the Bloodstone's power, and before I knew it, my soul was sealed and lost with one half of the Bloodstone, the other half falling into the hands of the beast. Because of my sacrifice, I knew the world was safe. The half of the Bloodstone I sealed and destroyed was lost forever... That is until you were born." He ended briefly to allow Jaden to digest what he was saying.  
Jaden was beyond shocked, but he couldn't help but want to more about Haou and his – their– connection to the Bloodstone. "So, wait… If you used your soul to seal and get rid of the Bloodstone that I had inside my gut, then how did the Bloodstone get inside of me in the first place?"  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Jaden?" Haou asked out of the blue. "Though my body has ceased to exist, and my soul remained bound to one half of the Bloodstone for so long, I was reincarnated as you, a young boy unaware of his past life."  
"I see…" Jaden started as he looked over the bay, watching the waves crash onto the rocks below. "But that doesn't explain how Dante knew that I had the Bloodstone inside of me."  
"There are only several people in the world that knows the existence of the Bloodstone. Dante is one of them. He realized that you were the one carrying the Bloodstone after seeing your power for the first time the two of you fought." Haou replied. "Thus, when he recovered from the first fight, he came after you to obtain it and use the other half to make the Bloodstone whole again in order to achieve his plans."  
Jaden narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened. "So Dante was that beast from a long time ago?"  
"No." Haou said simply, surprising Jaden with his answer. "That being you destroyed a couple of months ago did not exist in my time. He's nothing more than a helpless offspring of the true monster behind all of this."  
"The true… Monster? You mean–" Jaden paled suddenly, his eyes widening in shock.  
"The very Beast that was after the Bloodstone I once protected all those years ago still walks this earth today." Haou said in an assured tone of voice.  
Jaden backed away from the wooden railing in shock. "But how… How can that be?"  
"I do not know for certain, Jaden, but when you fought Dante, I felt his energy, and there was no mistake about it. He had the same energy aura as the beast I fought centuries ago." Haou paused almost hesitatingly. "And now, the very same beast is on the verge of becoming a far, bigger threat to this world than what I can imagine. Even with the Bloodstone completely destroyed, thanks to you and your friends, I'm sure this beast has some other source of power."  
Jaden gritted his teeth in anger. "So how do we find this monster? What can we do to stop it from destroying our world?" Haou didn't reply immediately. "Haou?"  
"Jaden… Do you want to know why you were the only able to defeat Dante, not just once, but twice?" Haou asked after his brief silence.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jaden replied back. "What does that have to do with what's going on?!"  
"You have a power dormant inside of you, Jaden–" Haou argued. "–A power that needs to be reawakened in order for you to fight this threat. Jaden, you must start using my power."  
Jaden widened his eyes before he slowly looked down at the Devil Hero Dark Emperor card in his hand. "Your power?"  
"Yes, all the battles you fought up to this point in time, you won because you were able to tap into some of this power, and because of pure luck." Haou confessed. "But now, you're about to face an enemy like no other, Jaden…A power you cannot even begin to comprehend. That is why I have come to lend you some assistance, to help you tap into my powers so you can use it to defeat this enemy."  
"So then this card–" Jaden began as he eyed the Monster card.  
"–Is a little gift from me during your time of need." Haou finished Jaden's sentence as Jaden narrowed his eyes at the card that he held in his hand. "No doubt that our enemy knows that I have awoken from my eternal slumber and now reside as a part of you. I'm sure that is the reason why those two kids were sent to Duel Academy."  
Jaden lifted his head up slightly. "You mean Julia and Christian?"  
"Yes. Whether it was to test your latent powers, or to put you in a state of emotional turmoil so you cannot wield our power, I'm sure those two were nothing but lab rats." Haou stated darkly. "Our enemy only wanted to see if you truly posed a threat to them. That is why I had to step in during that duel with that boy. To show our enemy we are ready for the fight ahead." Jaden's past life finished.  
"I could have won that duel on my own, Haou! I didn't need any help from you!" Jaden snapped, glaring at the card he was holding but Haou chuckled at Jaden's outburst.  
"You were emotionally unfit to duel, Jaden. You needed my help so I stepped in to finish the job, and it's a good thing I did too. If you'd lost while you were in that state, your friends would have met a horrible end as well." Haou reprimanded.  
Jaden's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I still could have beaten Christian on my own, Haou. I was dueling for my friends and for–"  
"Alexis, yes, I am aware of that, Jaden." Haou interrupted. "But in the state of mind you were in, you were one step closer of losing your soul to the Shadow Realms forever. Jaden, our power runs on emotions, and there are consequences to using it the wrong way! The love you feel to that girl, and the anger and hatred you had for the boy… Jaden, if that duel lasted any longer than what it was, it was going to cost us our lives!" He shouted, making Jaden look away silently. "If I didn't step in like I did, our souls would have been lost to the Shadows, and then what would happen to this world?"  
"I…" Jaden tried to say, but failed to find the words.  
Haou sighed. "Jaden, understand. This is one threat we cannot afford to make mistakes on. You have never faced anything like this threat before, and your latent power alone will not be enough this time." He stated as Jaden listened intently to what Haou was saying. "I need you to be ready. I need you to use my power, our power, Jaden. It's the only chance we have."  
Jaden stared down at the card Haou gave him. "I don't know, Haou. When I used this card, I felt… I felt kind of weird, you know? Like it was some kind of dark power or something... I don't know."  
Haou chuckled. "It feels weird because you are not accustomed to the power that has been dormant inside of you for so long. Allow me to show you how to use our power, Jaden, and you will see your true strength that you had all along."  
"I… I… I don't know." Jaden replied quite hesitatingly while Haou was silent for the time being. And as the two were engaged in conversation and silence, Jaden failed to notice the approaching sounds of footsteps behind him. That is until Haou spoke up.  
"It seems we have company, Jaden." Haou warned, catching Jaden's attention for the moment until the unwelcomed visitor spoke up from behind Jaden.  
"Are you Jaden Yuki, the one who defeated my Master, Dante?" Another masculine voice, deeper than Haou's, asked.  
Jaden turned around and stood up to face the person who asked for him. "Yea, that's me. Can I ask who are you?" Jaden eyed the taller, bigger man with long white hair and dull, blue eyes, who smirked instantly as the two locked eyes.  
"Be on your guard, Jaden." Haou warned again.  
"I am Xavier." He introduced himself. "And I must admit, I did not expect anyone to take down Master Dante, much less a child."  
Jaden sent him a glare, but never lowered his guard. "So, I'm guessing you wish to avenge him or something?"  
Xavier let out a slight chuckle as he shook his head. "No. I have come to test the strength that took down Master Dante. I want to see it for myself." He jumped back to make space for the duel to commence before extending his left arm outward, causing a light green aura to circulate around his arm before a black duel disk outlined in green appeared strapped to his arm. "Duel me, Jaden Yuki. Show me that power that took down my Master." He challenged as he sent a glare towards Jaden.  
"Alright if that's what you want. I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden stated with his signature smirk on his face as he readied his duel disk and inserted his deck.  
"You won't be able to beat him, Jaden. Not in your current state." Haou spoke up inside Jaden's mind. "You must use my power, or you will not stand a chance."  
"I got this, Haou. I can beat this guy with my own power. Just you watch." Jaden responded confidently to his other half.  
"Jaden, you are making a big mistake." Haou growled.  
"I won't know unless I try." Jaden ended his conversation with Haou, and then smirked at Xavier. "Alright Xavier, it's time to get your game on!" The Slifer Red teen exclaimed as his challenger gave him a smirk of his own.  
Flashback ended  
“hopefully you won’t make such a stupid mistake, we will find out next time won’t we my reincarnation” Judai (Haou) said.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 6: Beastshipping, Grudgeshipping and Wingshipping 

This chapter will be taking the place of the gecko crap, stein stuff and viper things they happened the same

Also explain where Atticus went to he always vanish.

Will be split in three parts one part Jesse/Sega, Seika/Jaden and Rakaia/Luna

At New York 

Sega just finished of her new tournament and when she was relaxing. She heard a knock and it was Isabella and Atticus. “Atticus, Bella what are you doing here?” Sega asked her two childhood friends. “so where is your boyfriend?” Isabella asked Sega.

“if you want to know he is a duel academy” sega answered Isabella’s question about Jesse. “have you confessed your feelings towards him yet?” Atticus asked her. “yes I did and we are dating in secret don’t want him to be hounded by reporters” Sega admitted. “how sweet you are worrying about your husband” Atticus teased Sega.

“when is your wedding going to be” Sega retorted and Atticus stayed quite. “I wish I could visited him but the rumors will be even worse” Sega told them. She went to have her lunch at. “sup, Sega” Michelle said to Sega.

“Hello Michelle, what are you doing here?” Sega asked her rival. “I decided have lunch and I saw you here” Michelle answered she looked around to see where Jesse is. “where is your boyfriend” Michelle stated to Sega teasing her. “He is at duel academy” Sega said to her softly.

After they had lunch Sega went back to her house she decided to get a better house. Then she heard her phone ringing.

Sega: Sega rivera here  
Jesse: it’s me Sega  
Sega: how have you been, dear  
Jesse: me and Jaden are going to investigate why everyone fainting after duels, I have been good I wished I was with you right now  
Sega: same here make sure you will be safe  
Jesse: I will, Te amo, Sega  
Sega: Yo también te quiero, Jesse

( Te Amo is love you in Spanish and the other one is love you too)

Jesse getting ready to meet up with Jaden to look

In Rakaia’s room

“Rakaia are you going to help them?” Luna asked Rakaia. “nope, me and you the rest besides Jaden, kenzan, syrus, Alexis, Jim, Jesse well be going the rest will be protecting everyone” Rakaia answered Luna and she nodded

Jaden blushed a little. "Well," he began, "There was just something that I wanted to talk to you about." He said.  
Seika let out a sigh and then said, "Alright, come in and have a seat."  
She opened the door to let Jaden in and they both went inside. "Please, sit down." Seika said rather nicely. Jaden went and sat down on her bed. Seika went and sat down next to him, still clothed only in the towel she grabbed as she left the shower.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Seika asked.  
"Well it's just that… uuhh," Jaden began but his mouth wouldn't move because he was too focused on what was in front of his eyes. His eyes had wondered over to Seika' nice big breasts. They were barley being contained by the towel and they were still slightly wet from her getting out of the shower. "It's just that I want you to stay here ." Jaden said finally finishing his sentence.  
Jaden was relieved that she felt the same way that he did so that he didn't have to deal with the pain of rejection. Just then Seika pulled Jaden into a deep, passionate kiss. This caught Jaden off guard but he kissed her back with just as much love and passion as she had.  
They were made out on Seika' bed for some time when Seika' hand had begun to drift down towards Jaden's crotch. She started to feel his member through his pants while they were making out.  
Seika then broke their embrace and got down and began to undo Jaden's belt. She brought down his pants and put Jaden's member into her hands.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaden asked her.  
"Oh yes I'm sure Jaden. I love you and I don't see whats wrong with having sex if we both love each other."  
"Ok, if thats how you feel." Jaden said, "Then I agree."  
Right after Jaden said this he grabbed hold of the towel around Seika' and he removed it from her body, unleashing her massive breasts. The very sight of them gave Jaden a boner and he took them in his hands and started to play with them but he stopped when he began to feel an amazing feeling around his penis. He looked down and Seika was sucking his dick.  
"Does that feel good?" Seika asked Jaden seductively.  
"Oh yeah." Jaden moaned in pleasure.  
Seika was sucking off the top of his dick while she let her fingers dance on the lower part near the base giving him a handjob. Suddenly, Jaden pulled his penis out of Seika' mouth.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, "doesn't that feel good?"  
"Yes," Jaden replied, "but I just wanted to return the favor." Then he picked up Seika and set her on the bed. He spread her legs open wide and got a look at her fantastic pussy. He put his head in her crotch and began to lick her vagina. He moved his tongue around there and he would lick her clitoris. Seika was obviously enjoying this because she began to moan loudly out of pleasure.  
"Oh, that feels amazing!" she said to Jaden in-between moans.  
"I want to see if your boobs feel as good as they look." Jaden said as he raised himself up and got up on top of Seika. Then he took his dick and placed it in-between Seika giant boobs. She pressed them against his dick and he began to thrust his member forward between them.  
"Oh yes!" Jaden said, "They definitely like up to how great they look!" Seika had begun to suck his dick while Jaden was pumping it into her cleavage.  
"Seeing your dick between my tits makes me so horny!" Seika exclaimed. "I want you inside me so bad!" Seika said.  
"You asked for it." Jaden said as he split Seika' legs and prepared his member to enter her. He slowly entered her vagina procuring low moans from Seika.  
"Oh, that feels good," she exclaimed, "pick up the speed a bit."  
Jaden began to trust into her faster producing even more, louder moans from Seika.  
"Give it to me harder!" Seika yelled.  
Jaden did as she said and began to go full speed into Seika' pussy. She screamed and her juices began to flow all over Jadens dick as she had an orgasm. The feeling of Seika' juices on Jaden's dick just made him even more horny than he already was.  
Suddenly, Jaden pulled his dick out of her vagina. "Are you finished? That was amazing." Seika said.  
"There's more where that came from." Jaden said. "Get on your hands and knees."  
"You want to go into my ass?" Seika said.  
"Don't worry" Jaden said. "I'll go slow"  
Seika shook her head approvingly and Jaden slowly put his dick into Seika' ass. Seika began to yell partially out of pain and partially of of pleasure. Slowly the pleasure began to out do the pain and Jaden began to increase the speed he was thrusting until he was going all out into Seika' asshole.  
Seika started screaming very loudly as she had a crazy huge orgasm with Jadens dick pumping her ass as fast as he could.  
"I'm going to finish." Jaden said as he removed his member from Seika' asshole. Seika quickly got on her knees and began to rapidly tug on Jaden's dick giving him a handjob. Jaden started to moan and Seika' handjob caused him to start ejaculating all over Seika' face, tits, hair, and into her wide open mouth.  
Seika swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and she started to lick off the jizz that had landed on her boobs.  
They both lay down on Seika' bed and they fell asleep naked in each others arms.  
The next morning Seika woke up to an empty bed and she got up and noticed that a note had been placed on her nightstand.  
"Dear Seika,  
Last night was amazing. I'm glad we have similar feelings for each other. I love you more than anything in the world. Same time tonight?  
Love,  
Jaden"  
Seika blushed and held the note close to her heart.  
"Same time tonight?" she asked herself, "Yes Jaden Yuki, same time tonight" she said to herself as she began to get dressed for the day ahead  
The end   
Seika took a deep breath as she prepared for the task at hand. What she was planning to do would require all of her courage. What could Kohinata Seika the Queen of the Obelisk dorm so fearful? The answer to that is quite simple. You see Seika was standing just outside of the Osiris Red dorms, which was currently the home of one student alone, the star duelist of Duel Academia, and self proclaimed future King of Duelist, Yuki Jaden.   
. Perhaps it was his gentle and care free nature, along with his love of Duel Monsters. His courage and willingness to do anything for his friends or maybe it was all of those qualities and more. Jaden and Seika had become close over the last three years, through all the battles they fought together, all the classes they helped each other through (well the classes she helped him through), and all the laughs and hardships they shared together. With this being their final year at Duel Academia it was possible that she would never see him again. That is why she made up her mind overseas; she was going to tell Jaden how she felt before it was too late.  
Taking one last breath Seika knocked on the door. She waited for the door to open, but it remained closed. She knocked again, but once again it was met with no response. 'Maybe he's in the cafeteria getting something to eat,' Seika thought. As she was about to turn around to leave the door opened up with a loud screech. Seika was now face to face with Jaden and he was wearing nothing, but a towel.  
"Seika," Jaden uttered in surprise.  
"Jaden," Seika replied back to him. Her eyes scanned over Jaden's naked torso and she liked what she saw. He was more muscular than she was expecting. His chest was damp, indicating he had just got out of the hot spring. The water made him glisten, which Seika found appealing. 'Oh my god, I'm actually checking Jaden out,' she thought. Her face burned red from both embarrassment and arousal.  
"Why are you here?" Jaden asked bringing Seika back to her senses.  
"Hmm?" she asked not understanding what he meant.  
"I was, but it was only for a few weeks. In fact today is my first day back to Duel Academia," she said, while her eyes scanned Jaden's torso. He was very pleasing to the eye she thought. 'I'm being such a pervert.'  
"Seika, are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked nervously. 'I have to get it together or Jaden will know something is up,' she thought.  
Jaden became concerned. Seika was acting strangely, she never spaced out and her face was red. What if she was sick? "Seika you are acting unusual."  
"I'm just a little tired from the trip," she lied.  
Although he was still looking at her oddly he nodded his head in acceptance. "So do you want to come? I have to change of course, but you are welcome to wait."  
"I don't mind waiting." With that the pair walked into the deserted dorm room. Jaden invited Seika to sit on his bed, while he grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom to change. This gave Seika some much needed time to sort out her feeling and how to express them. Unfortunately for Seika her mind kept returning to image of a soaking wet, topless Jaden a towel. 'The last three years have been kind to Jaden. He is more muscular than I would have imagined. I wouldn't mind if that towel had dropped,' she thought wickedly. Suddenly it felt like a sauna inside the dorm. However this heat was not caused by nature, but rather her hormones. This was not the first time she thought of Jaden in that manner before. Lately she found herself having some pretty dirty dreams involving the two of them. The black shook her head to get these inappropriate thoughts out.  
'Those were just dreams. I would never act on them, right?' Was it so wrong for her to be having these thoughts about Jaden? They weren't kids and it was perfectly nature for her to be thinking about sex. Perhaps she should consider acting on her lingering desires. If she was having problems expressing her feelings in words, than expressing them physically would be easier.  
The bathroom door opened with Jaden emerging from it; fully dressed. He gave her his usual carefree and endearing smile. It had been so long since she had seen that smile. If any good came from their tag team duel it was that the old Jaden had emerged from the new emotionally distant Jaden that had appeared during their last semester. He took a seat next to her on his bed. There was not much space between the two of them.  
'There is no going back now,' she thought. With her mind made up and her resolve strengthened Seika prepared herself for showing Jaden just how she felt about him.  
"Jaden," she called, capturing his attention.  
"Yeah, Seika?" he responded, while turning his head to look her in the eye.  
'Here goes nothing,' she thought. Seika threw herself at Jaden and crushing her lips over his own. She closed her eyes giving herself fully to the kiss. She tried to will all of her affections and desires through the kiss. Seika's actions caused the Osiris student to widen his eyes in shock. Using Jaden's surprise to her advantage Seika invaded his mouth with her tongue. This seemed to have brought Jaden back to his senses. He returned her kiss and wrestled her tongue for dominance. As the kiss intensified their hands began to explorer each others' bodies. Seika's hands traveled to his chest feeling, while Jaden's hands traveled to her legs, inching closer to the hem of the blue skirt while feeling her soft and smooth skin. She pushed him down onto the bed laying on top of him; doing all of this without breaking their kiss. Seika's lungs started to protest when their lack of oxygen was starting to affect them. Begrudgingly she freed her lips to appease her lungs.  
Once Seika opened up her eyelids she realized the compromising position they were in. It was supposed to be a kiss, but her hormones got the better of her. She pretty much jumped him. He was probably freaking out right now. The guy didn't know what a fiancé was the chances are he didn't know what the hell all the groping was.  
"Jaden I…" she was interrupted by Jaden when he flipped her over putting himself on top. The usual goofy, sweet, and heartwarming look usually associated with his brown eyes was gone. All that was left was lust. This look both frightened and excited her. Without warning Jaden unbuttoned her shirt.  
Jaden couldn't help, but stare at her chest. He never really noticed before, but Seika's breasts were huge. Her blue bra barely covered them. His manhood became very erect at the sight before him. Contrary to belief Jaden was not completely oblivious to the opposite sex. He noticed girls at Duel Academia and even found a number of them attractive (Seika being on that list). He was just never into the whole dating scene. However he was still man and he had hormones there was no way a hot girl making out with him wouldn't turn him on. His hands went to her back, unclasped the bra, and then pulled it off unleashing her well endowed mounds. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Seika turned her head away. It was just too embarrassing to look Jaden in the eyes.  
He reached out and cupped Seika's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing the Obelisk beauty to moan. He gave them a harder squeeze, which caused Seika to moan again. Taking note that Seika's breasts were sensitive, the brunet began to massage them.  
"Ah," she moaned, as jolt rushed through her body forcing her to look at the man responsible for this feeling. Jaden continued to fondle her breasts roughly sending waves of pleasure surging through her body. In response to his caresses her womanhood started leaking.  
"Aaahh… Jaden n-not so… rough," she complained.  
A smirk appeared on his lips. "It's hard to believe you when your nipples are rock hard," he teased, as his thumbs flicked her harden nipples.  
"Uh!" she screamed in surprise. 'He is having too much fun toying with my breasts. He is such a….' her thoughts were interrupted by Jaden one more. He had started sucking on her left nipple. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head against the mattress, while Jaden was happily sucking away on one breast and massaged the other.  
"Oooohhhhh…..this feels….so g-good," she moaned. 'I had no idea I would enjoy having my breasts fondled and sucked on so much.' His teeth lightly bit down on the nipple driving her even crazier. Not wanting the other mound to be left out Jaden released the left one and started to suck on the right orb. His hand roughly rubbed the left one.  
Seika's moans were making his dick throb in anticipation. "Seika do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he asked taking a break from sucking.  
Seika laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can feel it," she joked as rubbed her clothed womanhood against his hard and throbbing member making him groan. She smiled at his reaction. It was about time she torture him for once. "My, somebody is horny aren't they," she teased.  
"Well what do you expect when you started kissing me like that? Besides these big tits of yours would cause any man to get a raging hard on," he said squeezing her breasts to emphasis his point.  
"Well why don't you stop fooling around and get serious than?" she challenged.  
A smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I will." Jaden got up from her, undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.  
Seika found herself staring at Jaden's hardened manhood. Her eyes widened in surprise at the size of it. 'His dick is enormous!'  
"Like what you see?" Jaden asked in smug tone with yet another smirk.  
Seika's face reddened in embarrassment at being caught ogling his third leg. "S-shut up you idiot," she spat out. He laughed at her reaction, which only served to annoy Seika more. Jaden returned to the mattress, he slid her skirt off exposing her blue panties, which had a dark stain on them.  
"What's this?" he asked touching the stain and her vagina causing her to jump a little. "Seika did you become this wet from me sucking on your tits?" he asked even though he knew the answer.  
"Shut up. It's your fault I'm like this Jaden," she said looking away from him.  
'She is so cute when she is upset,' he thought. He slid her panties off her than threw them aside with his pants and her skirt. With her womanhood revealed he couldn't help but to stare at it. The scent was so intoxicating that he almost erupted right there and then.  
"Are you ready for this Seika?" he asked as he positioned himself by her entrance.  
"Yes I'm ready," she replied.  
He slowly entered her, going inch by inch until he reached her hymen. Giving her one last look to make sure she really wanted this. She nodded her head giving him permission. He continued his journey by breaking the barrier. Seika yelped in pain with her eyes tearing.  
Seeing Seika's obvious discomfort at his entrance made him feel horrible. "I'm sorry Seika. Don't worry, the pain will go away, but until it does we can take it slow," he said trying to reassure her.  
"It's ok I can handle this," she said trying to disguise the pain in her voice.  
Jaden saw through her charade and opted to stay still until the pain subsided. "Just tell me when you are ready," he said in tone that conveyed both concern and encouragement. He genteelly kissed her on the lips. This seemed to have relieved some of her pain as she gave him one of her beautiful smiles.  
They laid on the bed remaining still. This was agonizing for Jaden who was ready to burst. 'Damn she is so tight I can't stand it. I have wait for Seika though. I want her to enjoy this too,' he thought.  
'The pain is starting to reside and I'm getting use to this feeling,' she thought. "Jaden I'm ready, just be gentle please," she pleaded.  
"I promise Seika I'll be gentle," he told her looking her in the eye, promising her.  
He slid out of her than slowly re-entered her. He repeated this and created a rhythm, making sure he wasn't going too fast for her.  
"Um," Seika moaned enjoying his thrusts. She buckled her hips to met his thrusts and trying to follow his rhythm. Soon she found their pace to be too slow for her liking. "Jaden I want you to go faster."  
Acting on her request thrusts became faster, making Seika cry out in pleasure.  
"Uh, uh, uuuhhh!" she moaned. This feeling was so different from what felt before, but it felt ten times more pleasing. She wanted more.  
"J-Jaden faster….fuck me faster!" she demanded.  
He was very surprised. Seika not only wanted him to go faster, but that she used the word fuck to describe it. "Ahhhh…..y-you got it Seika," he groaned. He picked up speed causing the mattress to shake.  
"Aaahhh…yyyeahhhhh….harder…f-fuck me harder…fuck me faster!" she demanded.  
A wolfish laugh escaped his lips. His thrusts became harder and faster, as he pumped into her madly. The mattress was now vibrating at high speed.  
"Ooohhhh….yeah Seika, your….pussy feels so good," he moaned.  
"Yessssss….ooooohhhh….Juuuuudaiiiiii!" she cried closing her eyes. She never wanted this feeling to ever end. Jaden's hands returned to her round globes and started to massage them roughly, while his he continued his thrusts.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Her pleasure seemed to have intensified when Jaden grabbed her breasts. 'I'm going to cum any second now!' Her body jumped suddenly as Jaden hit her sweet spot.  
Proud of his discovery Jaden continued to thrust her sweet spot again and again driving Seika to the edge until finally she had enough. Her walls started closing in on his penis.  
"Juuuuudaiiiiiii!" she cried out his name as she came.  
Reaching his limit as well Jaden quickly pulled out of Seika and exploded on his sheets.  
"Phew that was close," Jaden said. He turned his attention to Seika who was still enjoying her orgasmic high.  
"Wow that was…nice," she said for lack of a better word.  
"That's all, nice?" he joked.  
"Oh I'm sorry you totally rocked my world," she said in a sarcastic tone, which made him laugh.  
"Hey you joke, but judging by the faces you made I did," he said in almost smug tone.  
Seika rolled her eyes. They laid there for a few moments before Seika spoke again. "Jaden I need to tell you something."  
He gave her his full attention. "What is it, Seika?"  
She took huge breath than continued, "Jaden I really like you. And I don't mean as friends. It is more than that. I wanted to tell you after the tag team dueling party, but I was too afraid." She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her. 'I finally said it I told him I like him. Now I just have to wait for his reply. Why do I feel like this just got harder instead of easier?' she asked herself.  
'She likes me. I didn't see that coming at all,' he thought. This came out of the blue for Jaden. Seika was always so serious and showed no interest in men at least not in a romantic sense. Manjoume had been trying to win her affection for 3 years now and she always despised when her brother tried to set her up. What changed so suddenly? Why was Seika interested in guys or a guy, namely him?  
'You really are a dumbass, Jaden,' came the voice of the duel monster spirit inhabiting Jaden's body; Yubel.  
'Yubel, have you been watching the whole time?'  
Haou replied, 'Pretty much. I was interested in the woman who got you so worked up. With a body like hers I can see why you were so eager to bed her. I'm a little jealous,' she said.  
Panicked by Yubel's words Jaden hastily said, 'Yubel, there is no need to be jealous I love you too there is no reason to harm Seika. I'll do anything if you just leave her alone, I'm begging you here…'  
Haou interrupted, 'Calm down I'm not going to kill her! I mean I know you like her and since we will always be together now I won't harm any of your friends.'  
Apparently his concern was unnecessary. Haou had thankfully got over her jealousy of Jaden's friends and accepted them in his or rather their lives.  
Haou continued, 'Besides if I have to share you with a woman I don't mind sharing you with Seika. She's intelligent, brave, strong, and beautiful. Not to mention her body is flawless.'  
The duel spirit eyes went over Seika's naked body unbeknown to her. 'Great legs, a nice round yet tight ass, well toned stomach, and those breasts are just so big I want to…'  
'Yubel!' mentally screamed Jaden. What the hell was up with this? Haou was attracted to Seika. Hell she was leering at her like a dirty old man!  
'What? I can't find your potential lover attractive? I figure if I inhabit your body then I might as well get to experience what you experience. And I do plan on experiencing Seika's desirable body with you for now on,' she explained.  
'Wait does that mean you were….you know "experiencing" Seika when we were…'  
'No. I allowed you privacy during your first time, but I am not as generous as too allow you a  
second time alone with her,' she finished than disappeared just as sudden as she appeared.  
'Well that was unexpected. Now I have to figure out how I feel about Seika,' he thought.  
He and Seika had always been good friends since they met at Duel Academia three years ago and during that time they had been through a lot together: Getting through exams, rescuing her brother Fubuki from the Seven Stars, dueling to save her from the Society of Light, the alternate dimension, and more recently their becoming tag team to party. A smile graced his lips. Seika was the one who made him realize that he no longer had fun dueling. She was also the one person who would not put up with his withdrawn attitude. She forced him to socialize with his friends again.  
He was very grateful to her for that. They had formed a strong bond over the years, one that was unique and different from his bond with Sho or Kenzan. He hated to see her upset, it saddened him. It was not fun to be on her bad side either. She was so pissed at him during the tournament that he actually feared she was going to kill him. But what really set her off was how well he treated Rei after his poor treatment to her. Fortunately for him that he was able to appease her anger and make her smile again. That smile that she gave him and only him, the smile that renewed his joy for dueling.  
'Oh my god I do have feelings for Seika,' he thought.  
"Jaden," she said with uncertainty. Her eyes displayed both hope and fear.  
He gave her a smile and said, "You are the person who made me rediscover my love for dueling. Of course I like you." He leaned into her planting his lips over hers. He gave her a passionate kiss that sent Seika's heart racing.  
The kiss ended too soon for Seika's liking, but her damn lungs needed air. She could not help but smile at her new boyfriend.  
"Does this mean we are together?" he asked.  
Seika sighed in annoyance. "You idiot of course we are together." A new thought popped into her head. "You don't mind if we keep this a secret for a little while do you?"  
Confusion returned to his face. He was unsure what Seika had in mind. "No I don't mind, but why?" he asked.  
Seika explained, "It's just that if my brother knew about us he would constantly get involved in our business. I can already see him giving you all of this bad advice just like he gave Manjoume-kun."  
Jaden added, "Speaking of Manjoume he still has a huge crush on you and he would probably try and murder me in my sleep if he knew. So it would be helpful for me if he didn't know yet."  
"I wouldn't want that," she said this time she initiating a kiss, this one was quick. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucky we have an entire dorm to ourselves, Jaden-kun."  
"Why Seika if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to get me into bed," he joked.  
"Well I was trying to make it obvious," she said playing along with him.  
The two got dressed and Seika returned to the Obelisk dorm to see the rest of her friends. She had been happier than she had been in a long time.  
Ah…Jaden," Seika moaned in pleasure as Jaden planted kiss on her neck, while on top of her. They laid on Jaden's bed in the nearly abandoned Osiris dorm. His right hand ran through her left leg, inching ever so close to the hem of her min-skirt, while his left hand was feeling her up. She could feel his hardened member rubbing against her womanhood.  
"I can't get enough of you," Jaden said while in between kisses. She was truly intoxicating, so much so that he could barely remember his own name. He continued, "I thought lunch would never get here."  
It was the senior students' lunch break; during which time the students were allowed to do whatever they wished on the island so long as they returned to their classes on time. Nobody batted an eye when they saw Yuki Jaden go into his dorm, or realized that 5 minutes later Kohinata Seika went into the dorm. The challenge was ditching their friends to meet each other without making them suspicious. Momeo and Junko were easy to slip away from. Seika told them that she was going to see Professor Ayukawa the head of female Obelisk dorm to make sure her credit from her time at the Duel College transferred, which wasn't a lie. She really did see Ayukawa, but the meeting was much faster than what she led Momeo and Junko to believe.  
Jaden had a much more difficult time trying to dodge Sho and Kenzan. Since Jaden returned to his old self he had been hanging out with his friends again. Once again Jaden, Sho, and Kenzan became joined to the hip again. Even Manjoume seemed to be sticking to Jaden more often. He tried everything he could think of to get away from them such as; going to the library to study, going to the hot spring, seeing Principle Samjima, even going to see Cronos, but they insisted on coming along with him. He finally got away by saying he wanted to take a nap in the dorm and even than they insisted on hanging out at the old stomping ground. Fortunately Jaden was able to talk them out of it, by telling them he did not get any sleep last night because he dueled Truman the previous night (a lie of course). It took him so long to ditch his friends that he was surprised that he beat Seika to the dorm.  
"I know what you mean," she said while Jaden resumed kissing her neck. His touch sent shivers down her spine. His right hand finally reached its destination, the inside of her skirt. His fingers traced the outside of her panties before he slid them inside and placed two digits into her pussy. 'Her pussy it feels so hot and wet,' he thought. He started pumping his fingers in and out.  
"Ah!" Seika moaned in pleasure. Jaden's fingers felt so different from her own and they definitely felt better than her own. She started to buckle with Jaden's fingers, trying to get his digits to dig deeper into her.  
Seeing Seika's willingness Jaden decided to increase her gratification by adding another finger. His speed increased as his fingers started pumping into Seika much more furiously to her delight. Her moans became louder, which fueled Jaden's confidence. He sank his teeth into Seika's neck, lightly biting it.  
"Uh...Jaden that feels so good," she complimented. Her insides were burning as her body was screaming for release. Jaden attempted to alleviate her body's need with his constant assaults on her womanhood. He brought her closer to the edge as he spread her folds with his digits. He found it both surprising and amusing by how Seika's pussy absorbed his fingers. If it were not for her juices it would probably be a much more challenging task to remove them. Finally Jaden hit her clit with his thumb and brought about the climax that she desired so badly.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" she cried as she came all over Jaden's fingers.  
Jaden pulled his juice stained fingers out of Seika. The brunet placed his digits under his nose and took a whiff. 'This is a weird scent, but it's kind of nice,' he thought. He licked his fingers until there was not a speck left on his fingers. 'Tastes good too,' he thought.  
'I could certainly get use to this taste,' Haou chimed in.  
'Yubel, what are you doing here?' he asked in surprise.  
The Duel Monster spirit replied, "I told you that I planned on experiencing Seika with you. Oh and Jaden I would do something about that erection of yours it's about to explode.' A wide wolfish smirk materialized on her face. 'I'm sure Seika can take care of that for you though.' Haou disappeared back into Jaden's mind.  
'Haou she is so mischievous. She wants Seika to give me head, so she can enjoy it. But I have to admit that's not such a bad idea.'  
He looked down to see Seika looking back up; smiling seductively at him. He couldn't take this anymore he needed to release all his pent up tension that he had built up during their foreplay. He unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened penis. He closed his eyes as he felt minor relief as his manhood celebrated its release from the restraints of both his boxers and pants. Looking down once more he found Seika's eyes on his erect member, her face was red in either embarrassment or arousal.  
"Seika," he called out, bringing her back into reality. Once her eyes were on him, he decided to continue. "Could you suck me off?" he asked catching her off guard.  
"What?" she asked with confusion in her voice.  
"Can you give me a blow job, you know suck my dick," he explained.  
Seika was still surprised by his request. 'Is he for real? That thing is so big. I can't possibly fit the whole thing in my mouth,' she thought. She felt uneasy about Jaden's request, but Seika did not want to just lay there and do nothing in their sex life. Ultimately her need for being an equal partner won out over her uncertainty. Getting up to her knees, wrapped her hands around his hardened dick, and slowly inched her face to it. Finding herself face directly at the throbbing member. Staring into pulsing head of her lover's manhood intimidated her. This was a feeling she was not used to. Seika was usually brimming with confidence, however despite their earlier encounter she was still a novice to sex. It didn't help matters that Jaden's penis was well endowed.  
'I better start off small and work my way up.' She licked the head making Jaden shudder in delight. Noticing his reaction Seika's tongue struck the head again, causing Jaden to moan this time. Feeling more confident she took the tip into her mouth and started to suck on it.  
"Ah…yeah Seika…this feels great," he moaned while Seika continued to suck the head of his dick. She became bolder. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, until she could take no more. Jaden pulled his head back as he felt Seika's tongue was  
"A-Seika," he moaned as he closed his eyes and put his hands on her head. h over his shaft.  
She enjoyed making Jaden feel pleasure for a change. Seika started to bob her head up and down, slipping his member in and out of her mouth. Her hands lightly stroked his balls. Once more Jaden shuddered in satisfaction at Seika's actions. The Obelisk Queen began to suck even harder. In response Jaden moans became louder, exciting the black. Seika's womanhood started to secrete nectar.  
Reveling in his partner's very much appreciated blowjob the Osiris student could not remember a time he felt this good. Dueling couldn't even compare to this.  
'This feels good, but you could feel better,' Yubel's voice rang in his head.  
'What do mean?' he asked her, generally intrigued by what Haou meant.  
He heard her laugh sinisterly before answering him. 'Seika has been blissed with such bountiful breasts. I would say she is a D-cup at least.' Her golden and yellow eyes fell upon the black's chest. She eyed Seika's large chest longingly.  
Jaden noticed this and shot her glare. Haou could careless and continued to stare. 'You are very fortunately because they are large enough to sandwich your dick.'  
His eyes bulged in enlightenment. 'That never even occurred to me.'  
'Well you are also luck the thought occurred to me, ahh! Oh god Jaden that girl is a quick study.'  
'What? Can you feel her mouth on my dick!'  
Haou eyes closed as she threw her head back. 'Ah, yesssss,' she answered.  
'This entire time you've been talking to me you've been getting head along with me!' he asked insulted at her actions.  
Haou rocked her head back and forth. 'No, when I was talking to you I cut our connection so I wouldn't be distracted when I told you this. However now that I am done talking….I am free to enjoy myself.'  
'You are totally self-serving! The only reason you are telling about getting Seika to give me tit fuck is so you can enjoy it!'  
"Gulityyyyyy,' Haou moaned. 'Wash that nasty look off your face. It's not like you won't benefit from this.' Haou faded from sight leaving Jaden both aroused and infuriated.  
Although Jaden was crossed at Yubel's less than noble suggestion it was too tempting to pass up. He urged Seika to stop than pulled his penis out of her mouth, confusing the black. "Seika, could you give me a tit fuck?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
Seika smirked. "You want me to give you a tit fuck to?" she asked already knowing the answer. He eagerly nodded his head, which amused her. Guys were all the same. She always caught guys leering at her breasts; Manjoume and Sho were no exceptions. One of the few guys besides her brother and Ryo she found that did not stare at her chest was Jaden. It was refreshing to have at least one male friend who did not leer at her mounds. It turned out that Jaden was like the rest of the guys on the island. He too was interesting in her mounds. She did not hold it against him though, he didn't stare at them when they were talking. After all of the fondling he gave them yesterday she was expecting him to give them a lot of attention during sex.  
Seika unbuttoned her shirt, than slip it off. Her hands went to the claps of her black bra; she undid and took it off revealing her naked breasts. Jaden quickly stuck his member in between her globes. Seika pushed her breasts together, while Jaden began to pump his hips in; ravaging her twins.  
"Oh yeah Seika these breasts feel amazing. It feels like my dick is being swallowed!" he exclaimed.  
"You like getting a tit fuck. Let's see how you like this." Seika put her mouth over his head, sucking the throbbing member, while Jaden continued his thrusts between her mounds.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Jaden moaned as he writhed in pleasure.  
Haou reacted similarly within Jaden's mind. 'Oh god this feels invigorating! A blowjob and a tit fuck at once, this woman is too much. Jaden if you blow this I will never forgive you!'  
After a few moments of this Jaden felt his climax coming. "Seika I'm about to…," he was too late and came straight into her mouth much to Seika's surprise. She pulled her mouth away spilling semen onto the bed, while she swallowed the rest of it. The taste was bitter and it was very thick. When Seika returned her attention to Jaden she found his penis was still hard.  
"Jaden, you are still hard as a rock!" she said surprised.  
Jaden merely smirked at her. "Did you think that would be enough to satisfy me?"  
She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Of course not," she replied. Jaden pushed her on to the mattress than took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him completely naked before her. Before she could admire his physic he removed her skirt along with her panties and without warning he sheathed his throbbing member into her hot, dripping and waiting vagina. "Uh," Seika moaned. Suddenly Jaden's hips started moving; he went in and out of Seika's womanhood and caused the mattress to quake, at his ferocity.  
"Aaaahhh...oooooohhhhh!" she screamed.  
"Keep it down Seika. We…don't ne…need anyone to come in here," Jaden warned her. He continued to thrust into Seika at incredible speed, despite his own warning.  
"I…can't help it…this feels…great," she argued. Seika buckled her own hips and met Jaden's thrusts, trying to match his rhythm. Her hands ran through his brown hair. "Oh, oohhh god Jaden!"  
Jaden thrusts became harder and rougher as he felt Yubel's animalistic lust influence him. "Yeah you like that, don't you? My big dick is going to completely ravage that pussy of yours!" he shouted, surprising Seika, but also making her hornier.  
'This is so weird, but I like the dirty talk,' she thought.  
Haou continued to push her urges into Jaden's mind. 'That's right pound into her, make her know that it's us and only us who can make her feel this good! Make her scream your name!" she yelled into Jaden's mind.  
"Scream my name!" the influenced Jaden demanded. He was overwhelmed by both his own lust and Yubel's.  
"Jaden!" she shouted.  
"I can't hear you," he said.  
"Jaden!" she screamed, while she exploded.  
Feeling her walls close in on his member Jaden pulled out of Seika's womanhood. He watched her enjoy her climax, while his own member still yearned for its own. Once Seika got off her high he fell on his back and motioned Seika to get on top. She obediently followed his instructions. Seika crawled to Jaden, she planted herself on top of him. She felt his hands grab her waist. He helped guide her to his erect dick. Her pussy was only inches away from the head. Seika descended on his hardened penis. Seika lifted herself off his dick then returned to it. She repeated her actions, thrusting slowly, which was agonizing to Jaden. He aided her by lifting her up and then pulling her down increasing her speed.  
Seeing his impatience amused her. The black continued to increase her speed. Soon their thrusts became savage, desperate, and sloppy. Jaden had long stopped caring about trying to keep up any kind of rhythm. Now he was just slamming Seika into his member as hard as he could, while moving his hips as fast as they would go. He wanted to cum so badly that it hurt. His gaze was on the beauty riding him. Seika's eyelids were half closed while her mouth wide open as she panted like a dog. Her body was glistening in a coat of sweat. A half smile formed as he watched the sweat fall in between her breasts; her chest went in and out rapidly. It was like her breasts were begging him to touch them.  
"Oooohhhhhh….aaahhhh!" she moaned.  
"Yeaahhhh!" he moaned. His eyes never left her chest once.  
'Why are you merely looking!' screamed Yubel. 'They belong to us grab them!'  
Following Yubel's command Jaden grabbed Seika's breasts and massaged them.  
"Yes Jaden I've been a bad girl punish me with that gigantic dick of yours!" she moaned.  
"Don't worry I'll punish you by completely ravaging this hot and tight pussy of yours!" he shouted.  
Haou being overwhelmed by her own pleasure managed to muster what little consciousness she had left. 'That's right, Jaden! Punish her; make her a slave to your dick!'  
Almost miraculously Jaden's hips started move even faster than before. The Osiris student was at a lost as to what had happened.  
'I'll lend you my strength to tame her,' Haou revealed.  
A smirk formed on Jaden's lips. His normal brown eyes were replaced with an eerie golden and yellow. His savage thrusts became more erratic and fiercer. The brunet continued to pump into her with the ferocity of beast, while his hands squeezed her breasts together and his thumbs flicked her nipples, driving Seika crazy.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh….Jaden I'm about to…cu…cum again!" she half moaned and screamed.  
Jaden was also reaching his limit as well. 'I'm not sure if I can take anymore.' A few more thrusts Seika came for a third time. Her walls clenched on to his manhood. Jaden continued to thrust inside of her. He was close, but felt so far at the same time. 'Damn it! Why can't I get off?'  
'I lent you my strength. Did you think you could get off so easily after that?' Haou mocked.  
'"Yubel,' Jaden said warningly.  
'If you want your release you have to go harder than this. Please hurry it up Jaden. I want to come just as badly as you do,' she whined.  
The unnatural golden and yellow shades returned to his eyes. He scrunched his eyes in anger. Sometimes Haou was such a bitch. He loved her and all, but damn she was frustrating. His grip on Seika's waist tightened.  
Feeling a sharp pain on her hip Seika seethed. She looked down to see Jaden's infuriated look. The Obelisk Queen jumped at the sight of his unnatural eye colors. "J-Jaden," she said uncertainly. She received no response. Instead Jaden renewed his thrusts, but at much greater pace. His earlier thrusts looked like a turtle in comparison to the speed he was going now. There was no way this was normal. "Aaahhh! Jaden, that's way too fast!" she cried.  
Jaden ignored her. He was too enraged by Yubel's trickery and their combined lust to even hear Seika's cries become more frantic. 'Damn you Yubel!' he thought bitterly. What Jaden failed to notice was the angrier he got at Haou the easier it was for the Duel Monster spirit to influence him.  
She smirked wickedly from within her host. She commanded him to go even faster. Jaden unconsciously followed her instructions and slammed into Seika with greater force.  
"Aaaaahhh! Stop Jaden! You are going too fast!" she warned.  
Haou decided to talk through Jaden. She whispered her words into him and waited for him to speak. "I told you I would ravage this pussy! Did you think I was joking!'  
Her brown eyes widened in shock and horror. "J-Jaden," she uttered.  
Jaden/Haou returned their hands to Seika's mounds. They squeezed them as hard as they could as if they were trying to pop them.  
"Aaaahhhh!" Seika screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. This was madding; although she wanted Jaden to stop a part of her wanted him to continue. His rock hard member pushed her folds apart as it continued its invasion to conquer her pussy. "Jaden, oh god Jaden!" she moaned.  
"Yeah, I thought you would change your tune!" Jaden/Haou gloated.  
Seika once again found herself enthralled by pleasure. Jaden's caresses had become more forceful, but the pain was subsiding while her pleasure increased. "Oooohhhhh, ye…..yeeessss! Juuuuuddaaaaaiiiiii!" Seika cried as she rode Jaden. She was on the edge of another orgasm.  
Jaden was finally reaching his own limit. Haou made one last suggestion that she knew Seika would appreciate. 'Jaden hit her clit and she'll explode.'  
Jaden lifted Seika off of him before slamming her back down; hit her clit before his member re-entered.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Seika screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mind went blank as her walls clenched on Jaden's manhood once more. She came fiercely as her juices freely poured onto Jaden's dick. "J-Jaden," she uttered in satisfaction.  
Jaden continued his thrusts. He was nearly there, he could sense it. 'Almost there,' he told himself. He gave one last, long, and hard thrust before his agitated member erupted. This time he was not fast enough to take out his dick before his semen spilled into her. "Seika…I…didn't pull out…in time," he breathed out.  
"Don't worry…after…our first time I went to…nurse station…and got birth control, so we…wouldn't have to worry," she explained, giving her beau great relief. Seika collapsed on Jaden; she rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. They quietly remained in this position for a while, simply enjoying being in one another's presence. Although this was peaceful and relaxing, they knew that they could not remain this way forever.  
Seika finally said what they knew out loud. "Jaden, lunch is almost over. We should get dressed, get something to eat, and then head back to class." She got out and retrieved her clothing with Jaden following suit. In matter of minutes both were fully clothed. Seika decided it would be better for Jaden to leave first that way in case Sho and Kenzan were waiting for him outside they would not see Seika come out and question her. Jaden went to the door, but did not open up. Instead he turned around to face Seika, confusing her.  
"Seika how about tonight you sneak away from the girls and come over here and we can have a late date. I mean I can get some popcorn, play a little Duel Monsters, and whatever."  
She could not help, but to stare at him in surprise. They had not had a proper date because it was too hard to get away from their friends without drawing suspicion.  
"I know it's hard for us to get alone time and I want to spend more alone time with you. I figure at night since I have the dorm to myself that it would be easier for us to go on dates than. How about it?" he asked in an uncharacteristic nervous tone.  
Seika could not help, but to smile at her boyfriend's attempt to be romantic. "I would love to go out on a late date," she replied. Jaden's expression changed from withdrawn to excitement. "Maybe if you play your cards right we can do this again later tonight," Seika said in a low seductive tone, which made Jaden blush.  
"That sounds good to me," he replied. 'This relationship is going to be…interesting.'  
Here you go, Aniki." Sho had handed Jaden a DVD box. He smiled brightly at the man whom he affectionately called big brother. He was glad that he could help Jaden. Ever since he returned from the other world the Osiris student had been so distanced and secluded. He had feared that his Aniki was gone forever and replaced by this new serious and joyless Jaden. Thankfully the old Jaden emerged when the tag tournament ended. He was not sure what had changed between now and the tournament, but he had a sneaking suspension that his tag partner and queen of the Obelisk dorm, Seika had something to do with it.  
The brunet's face lit up as soon as his eyes landed on the DVD. "Alright Sho!" he cheered, Jaden eagerly took the DVD from his best friend's hand. He held it up to his face, trying to and failing to suppress his excitement. "Awesome, simply awesome, I can't believe I am holding the complete collection of Battle City DVD!" he screamed.  
The glasses cladded Obelisk student closed his eye lids and curved his lips into a U shape smile. It felt good to see Jaden acting like his old hyperactive self. "You are really happy."  
"Of course I am! In my hand is footage of the entire Battle City Finals. This is the tournament where Yugi obtained all three God cards! How could I not be happy about that?"  
Sho shook his head as though he were talking to an over excited child. There wasn't much difference between Jaden and a child anyway. "But Aniki you have seen this DVD so many times when we used to be roommates! How many times can you get excited about seeing it?" his voice was mixed with humor and seriousness. It was true that most people would die to get their hands on DVD with Muto Yugi in his early days when he was just starting his reign as the King of Duelists, but after a while watching the same DVD over and over again made a person lose the same spark they once had for it.  
Jaden's brow frowned in disgust. How could he ever lose his joy at watching his hero duel? If he planned on becoming the next King of Duelists he had to study Yugi's duels to discover his strengths and weaknesses. How could Sho not understand that? "First of all this DVD cost so much money that my parents refused to buy it for me when I was younger. I had no job, which made me buying it myself an impossibility. You owning the DVD may be my only chance to watch it, especially since this is are last year at Duel Academia. I will enjoy watching this as many times as I can before graduation comes. Secondly Seika has never seen it before."  
"Umm, Aniki why does that matter?" asked Sho.  
"Why does what matter?" Jaden looked as clueless as ever.  
Sho let out an exhausted sigh. He had forgotten how scattered brained Jaden could be. Apparently three years at Duel Academia did not cure the brunet of that problem. "Why does it matter that Seika-san has never seen it?" he tried again.  
"Because….." He stopped in mid-sentence. Jaden froze, realizing that he was about to reveal his impending date with Seika to Sho. They agreed to keep their new found relationship a secret in order to keep Fubuki out of their business and prevent him from sleeping with one eye open in fear of Manjoume's retaliation for "stealing" Seika. 'Smart one, Jaden. You have only been in a relationship for a day and you already fucking up,' He cursed himself.  
'I'll say,' Haou jumped in.  
'Do you always have to take shots at me?' he asked.  
The Duel Monster spirit smirked before answering. 'I don't have to, but it is more fun if I do.' She retreated to Jaden's mind, leaving a dissatisfied and annoyed Jaden behind her.  
"Aniki," Sho called out to him, bringing the Osiris student back to his senses. "You didn't answer my question. Why does it matter that Seika-san hasn't seen this before?" he repeated.  
"Well you see… ah…." He rubbed the back of his head. He desperately searched his mind for any trace of an excuse. But no matter how hard he tried to search he just could not find one. His mind was drawing a blank on him which unfortunately was not uncommon for him. "It is important that Seika see the DVD because…..I, ah….need to apologize to her." His voice rang with uncertainty as he eased in to his lie.  
"Apologize for what?"  
"Well um…you see Seika was really mad at me during the tag team party, because I made all of these plays on my own and ignored her." That was actually true. He surprised by how pissed off she was at him. At one point he swore he saw fire irradiate from her body that's how scary she was.  
Sho bought his lie because his inquisitive expression left his face. "Oh I get it now. But I thought everything was settled between you two at the tournament?"  
"Yeah it was, but I.…um still wanted to make it up to her. Since she has been gone for all these weeks I haven't been able to do that. I remember she said she never saw Yugi vs. Kaiba duel in Battle City, so I thought I would borrow your DVD," he improvised. He was surprised and a little impressed by how quickly he came up with that lie.  
"That's really thoughtful, Aniki."  
"Hey don't sound so surprised!" he whined. This caused Sho to laugh.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to imply you were un-thoughtful. I have to finish up my essay for Cronos-sensei which reminds me you better not forget to finish your own essay," he warned.  
"Don't worry I have it covered."  
"If you say so. Just remember it would be pretty embarrassing if the best duelist on the island failed a class and didn't get to graduate. Let me know how Seika-san liked the DVD." The Obelisk student jogged off to the library to finish up his work.  
"Will do, see you Sho! And thanks for the DVD again!" He waved his short friend off until he was out of sight. "This is sure to win me a few points with Seika. She really hasn't seen this yet and I know for a fact she has been trying to get her hands on this for a while."  
Haou resurfaced. 'Color me impressed. You used your head and got something Seika wanted. It looks like we will be getting lucky tonight,' she mused.  
'We?' Jaden asked in amusement.  
'Of course we, I am going to have fun tonight. I have something planned for Seika.'  
The way Haou said that last part worried him. After Yubel's stunt this afternoon there was no telling what she would do tonight. He could only hope that whatever Haou had planned would leave his new girlfriend intact.  
Everything was ready. He had smuggled some popcorn from the Obelisk dorm, courtesy of Sho. He moved the t. v. from the Osiris cafeteria to his dorm room. The DVD player was already set up with the movie in, the lights were off leaving the room in darkness that he had gotten used to. He went the total cliché, but hopefully still romantic flowers. Well he got a flower, as in he found one in the woods trying to avoid suspicion by avoiding the student center. Too bad Kenzan spotted him and he had to make due with just one flower. On the bright side it was one of those flowers that was exotic and only grew on islands. It was this spotted black with bright orange and red mixed color.  
'Hope she likes it,' he thought. The flower sat on top of his dresser. He was careful not have allowed anything to touch it for fear of having it squashed. Jaden walked over to his bed and plopped down on his mattress. His eyes landed on the clock at the corner, it read 12: 00. "It's midnight now everyone in the Obelisk dorm should be asleep. Seika should be on her way," he told himself.  
Suddenly a knock on the door rang through the room. "Or she is here," he joked. He shook his head playfully then got off the bed and went to the door. Once he reached for it he could hear the un-mistakable voice of the black Obelisk.  
"Jaden-kun, let me it fast," she whispered. Her voice was hushed, but it contained a hint of urgency and fear.  
Obeying her order Jaden opened the door. She rushed through the door, pushing him out of the way then finally slamming the door shut. "Phew, that was close!" she exclaimed.  
"What's up with the shoving?"  
"I am sorry, but Cronos-sensei was patrolling outside. It took me fifteen minutes until I could leave my dorm because of his constant patrolling," she explained.  
"Cronos-sensei is patrolling the school grounds and dorms?" This was news to him. "When did that happen?"  
Seika shot him a look of akin to pity and condescension. "I have been gone for weeks how am I supposed to know? I would think you would know since you duel Mr. T at night."  
"I haven't seen that guy since I beat him when he used Five Head God Dragon weeks ago. I haven't been out past curfew in a while actually."  
"Yuki Jaden actually following the rules. I am shocked."  
"Smartass," he quipped.  
Seika's lips broadened into a wide smile. "I have to be a smartass to balance out you being a dumbass."  
"Oh and now you are being a bitch." That earned him a slap on the chest. Jaden wasn't fazed by this and started to laugh. Seeing his laughing fit made Seika laugh herself. Their laughter went on for a good while before finally dying down.  
Seika walked over to the bed without much trouble. It was pitch black yet the black maneuvered through the room as though it were a bright sunny day. "What do you have planned for us tonight?" She sat on the bed. The salty and buttery aroma of popcorn danced its way to her nose. "Popcorn, does that mean we are watching a movie?" she asked. There was a bit of pep in her voice that caused Jaden to smile.  
"Good guess. I warn you right now it is not a chick flick." He descended to his mattress right beside her.  
"You'll get no complaints from me. However please tell me that this is not a mindless action film," she pleaded.  
Jaden shook his head. "Nope it is something you have wanted to see for a while now."  
She raised her eye brows in curiosity. To her memory there was no movie she told Jaden she wanted to see, at least not recently. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"Guess," Jaden replied with mirth.  
The black frowned in annoyance. "Come on Jaden just tell me."  
"Where is the fun in that?" he continued.  
"I can't remember telling you anything I wanted to see, so just tell me."  
"You aren't even trying," Jaden whined.  
Seika rolled her eyes. Then a wicked idea popped into her head. "Jaden-kun," she spoke in a low seductive tone. Her fingers went to his thigh; they slowly started to go upward inching towards his manhood. "If you tell me I promise to do something really good for you later tonight," she continued in her sensual tone.  
The Hero duelist's playful nature was gone. His eyes were glued to his girlfriend's fingers. Jaden watched as they went up to his thigh, but stopped just short of actually touching his now twitching manhood. "What do you have in mind?" he questioned.  
Seika giggled in a fake modesty and yet erotic. "Let's just say I think you will like it."  
Countless images of Seika doing unspeakable acts to him ran through his mind. His cheeks flared from arousal while a lecherous smile materialized on his lips. Screw his game he wanted Seika's surprise. "Battle City," Jaden said in quick motion.  
"What?" she asked confused. Seika had completely missed what he said because he went too fast.  
"The movie we are watching is Battle City," he repeated.  
"No way, you got the Battle City DVD!" she nearly squealed. Jaden nodded. "How in the world did you get this?" she asked unable to contain the excitement in her voice.  
"I borrowed it from Sho today. I remember you said you were dying to see it," he explained.  
Her excitement transformed into puzzlement. "I told you that at the start of our junior year here. That was nearly two years ago. Jaden, you actually remember something I told you over a year ago?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Is that weird?"  
"No it's not weird you idiot." She was surprised that absent minded Jaden actually remembered something she said from that long ago. Perhaps she did not give him enough credit.  
"Oh yeah, before I forget I got this for you to." Jaden reached for his nightstand. Seika wondered what he was getting her. In no time the Hero duelist pulled out was exotic orange and red flower. "Toda, ok I know it's cheesy. I mean flowers or a flower is like the corniest thing you can do, but this whole dating thing is new to me. I thought the classics would be good."  
"Jaden, you shouldn't have." He was right it was one of the oldest clichés in the book. Giving a girl flowers, yet somehow she was still touched. Jaden was making an effort. It was the sincerity that moved her, not the flower. She leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips that lasted for ten seconds.  
"What was that for?" He placed his index and middle fingers on the warm tingling sensation that her lips created.  
"I just felt like it," was her reply. "Are we going to watch this thing or what?"  
He chuckled smugly to himself. "I have to remember to get you flowers more often. " He got off the bed to turn on the t. v. then returned to his spot. "Here we go. " Jaden hit the play button on the remote. "What duel do you want to see?"  
"Let's start with Kujaku Mai vs. Marik Ishtar."  
"Ok here we go. " His thumb hit the menu option. A quick search led to the duel in question. He pressed play and the DVD commenced. Seika grabbed the popcorn bag. She put it in between herself and Jaden.  
"Popcorn," she offered. He nodded his head then grabbed a hand full of the salty and buttery treat.  
"Mm, this is really good," he commented. He took another hand full of popcorn and quickly gulfed it down. Seika could only smile. This was definitely the old Yuki Jaden, her Yuki Jaden. She was ecstatic to have him back in her life. After all this was the Jaden who taught her to never give up hope.  
'It's good to have the old idiot back,' she thought happily. She returned her attention to the movie. The duel had just started with Mai summoning a monster. It didn't take long for Seika to become completely enthralled by the duel.  
Jaden glanced over to his girlfriend to see her brown eyes glued to the screen with child-like wonder that he was usually accused with having. He liked seeing Seika so unguarded. The black was so reserved and uptight that sometimes he would wonder if she was ever carefree. A sense of pride formed inside of his heart. Seika relaxed herself like this in front him and none of their friends. This was a side of her that only he got to see. Jaden took his eyes off of Seika and returned them to the t. v. He still felt honored that the Obelisk Queen felt comfortable enough around him to show him the other part of herself that she kept hidden.  
After an hour and 30 minutes the DVD had finally ended. It was remarkable just how long the Battle City duels took. Yugi's duel against Kaiba felt as though it was going to last forever (although it was his favorite duel of the tournament. God card vs. God card and then Dark Magician vs. Blue Eyes White Dragon could be anything except epic). They went through most of the popcorn leaving only un-popped kernels and other scraps. During the DVD Jaden and Seika barely said two words to each other. They were too focused on the duels they were watching. In addition to seeing Mai vs. Marik, they also saw Kaiba vs. Isis, Jounouchi vs. Marik, Yugi vs. Kaiba (of course) and Marik vs. Yugi. Jaden was so in to the DVD that he failed to notice that Seika laid her head on his shoulder or when she crossed her left arm with his right arm. However now that the movie was over the Obelisk Queen's actions were hard for even Jaden to miss.  
She was so close to him that he could smell the conditioner that she used in her hair. Their bodies were also pushed against each other. Feeling her curvy figure against his abs made his stomach burn with hot passion desire. Haou was starting to act up as well which was bringing his lust to higher levels. Her heaving bosom was hypnotic. God her breasts were so big and their uniforms only made that more obvious. Could that skirt be any shorter? School uniforms always look so much sexier and more appealing on girls than boys. People complained that girls' clothing nowadays was too revealing or slutty, well uniforms didn't solve that problem at all. If anything it only worsened the problem, not that Jaden was complaining. Right now he was very thankful for Seika's uniform. Jaden junior also appreciated the uniform; it expanded until it was smothered by his pants.  
'Having problems are we?' Haou emerged with her usual annoying smirk.  
'Nothing that concerns you,' Jaden told her.  
'I thought you knew that wherever you are involved is my concern. Your lust for your other mate is an emotion that I share with you. Do us both a favor and act on your carnal needs. I guarantee Seika feels the same way and she did promise you an award after all.' Haou retreated to Jaden's mind.  
He was glad that Haou stopped harming his friends. She even embraced Seika as his girlfriend, but damn the girl was obsessed with Seika. Between Yubel's desires and his own it was a wonder that he didn't have a hard on 24/7. 'She's right about one thing though. Seika did say she had something good for me. I might as well go for it.' He stroked her golden strands lovingly bringing about a purr from Seika. "Seika," he called.  
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Jaden planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Jaden continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Obelisk Queen's tongue. Seika having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Jaden's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Jaden's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Seika moaned into Jaden's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Seika found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Jaden's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Seika which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Jaden was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Seika glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Jaden-kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Jaden closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Jaden had truly closed his. Seika waved her right hand in his face. Jaden made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Jaden made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the black got off the bed.  
Seika quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Seika," he said mesmerized. Seika was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Seika was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Jaden jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Osiris student grabbed Seika and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Jaden, calm down that hurt," she complained. Jaden started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Jaden," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Jaden sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Jaden crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Jaden, Seika's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Jaden's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Osiris student.  
The black ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Jaden's fingers wrapped around the string of Seika's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Jaden, what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Jaden spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Seika's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Seika cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Jaden's tongue washed over her folds. Seika shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Seika. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Jaden," she cried again. Jaden swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Seika's juices. Jaden quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
'No you are wrong. It is even sweeter,' Haou chimed in.  
Rather than getting into another argument with the Duel Monster Spirit, Jaden ignored her and continued to lick the vagina. 'You are learning after all,' Haou praised and teased.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Jaden," Seika continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Jaden's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Jaden continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier way. '  
Haou re-emerged beside him. 'You could always use your tongue to go into her pussy and take all of the juice you want. '  
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
Haou nodded her head. 'Yes, you can. Just invade it with your tongue and we will get to taste more of her. '  
The Osiris student did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Seika's lips and pushed her folds back. Just as Haou said her juices came pouring out.  
Seika's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The black let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Jaden's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Jaden, this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Jaden's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Jaden went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Seika's continued moans of pleasure Jaden placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the Obelisk Queen as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Jaden made sure to consume every last drop. Seika no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The black's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….J-Jaden," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Jaden was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
'Delicious,' Haou declared from within his mind.  
Jaden nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Seika's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Jaden hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
'Looks like you are in a bit of a pinch,' Haou said wickedly.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
'Pain is one of my turn ons. Being in the cold depths of space was very lonely and painful. However eventually that pain shed itself and became pleasure. The more pain I experienced the more pleasure I received. You have no idea just how much pain I endured and how much satisfaction I had. When that satellite crashed and I burned up in the Earth's atmosphere, god I almost died. Every fiber of my being was being slowly ripped apart and incinerated. Oh god, Jaden it was terrible. '  
'Yubel,' he said momentarily forgetting his own pain.  
A wicked perverse smile formed on her lips. "It was such a rush! I never experienced so much pleasure! I must have come ten times or more. Being bonded with you Jaden being with you forever is what I've always wanted, but I still have my desires. Being linked to you has allowed me to feel everything you feel. I have never had a penis, it's so sensitive. This pain you are feeling is so new and agonizing. I am loving it. '  
'You are being such a bitch right now. '  
'I know,' she said in amusement. He growled at her. 'Maybe if you fuck Seika's pussy the throbbing or maybe it won't. Who knows?' The Duel Monster spirit disappeared again.  
'Yubel,' he thought bitterly. Jaden was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The Osiris student looked down to see a clearly aroused Seika staring back at him. "A-Seika," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Jaden to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Jaden-kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Jaden nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Seika continued to play with Jaden's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Seika, please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Seika kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. Yubel's sadistic laughter was ringing in his head. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Jaden frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Seika wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Jaden closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her boyfriend's pain expression brought something out of Seika, something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Jaden just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Seika, stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Seika pulled away and avoided his head.  
Seika got to her feet and walked past Jaden. The Osiris student could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Obelisk Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Jaden-kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Jaden widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Seika started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The black continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Jaden having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Haou materialized in her ghost form. 'Did I forget to mention if you try to get yourself off your penis will feel like it's being electrocuted by 100 gig watts?'  
'Yeah, you forgot to mention that. '  
'Well I'm mentioning it now,' she said cheeringly. Haou was gone again.  
Jaden was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Seika moaned. This brought Jaden's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Jaden," she moaned his name. Seika's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Jaden!" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Jaden was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Jaden!" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Jaden's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Jaden over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Jaden, Juuuudaaaaiii!" Seika imagined Jaden's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Jaden!" Seika pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Seika's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Jaden forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the black.  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Jaden practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend's unusual glowing yellow and golden eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Seika's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The Osiris did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Jaden lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Seika's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the black could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Jaden invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Jaden picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Jaden spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Seika met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Seika finally came. "I only love you Jaden-kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Jaden stopped for a moment. "Seika," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Seika kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Jaden. "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Jaden moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Jaden. She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Seika's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The Obelisk Queen's back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Jaden! Right there, keep it up!"  
Seika was not the only one cheering him on. Haou urged him to go on, to continue his conquest. 'You call that fucking! Let me take control and I'll show you how it's done!'  
'Get real! Like I will let you take my woman! Just sit back and give me some of your power!'  
'Oh Jaden you are so forceful. That's more like it. Take her for both of us.'  
The power of Haou coursed through his veins. Jaden's strength, stamina, and speed skyrocketed into new levels. 'YES!' The Osiris student pulled out of Seika. Then without warning he used his new found vigor to hammer into her.  
Seika's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "JUUUUUUDAAAAAAI!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself. Jaden was reaping the benefits of Haou's power. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Seika's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
"Ummmm!" All she could do was cry and revel in her gratification. What the hell was he? No normal man could have this much stamina or even go this fast. Did this have something to do with bonding with Yubel?  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Seika wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Jaden bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "A-Seika, I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Jaden slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Jaden," she praised. Seika planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Jaden carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep. Once they were asleep Haou emerged in her spirit form from Jaden's body.  
'That was spectacular. Seika you truly are perfect for Jaden. However that does not mean there is not room for improvement. ' Her oddly colored eyes began to glow eerily. Seika's sleeping body began to glow with a golden aura. Despite this she reminded sleeping. It did not take long for Haou to finish her task. 'Jaden will love what I've done to you. This is only the beginning I will show you how to keep him thoroughly satisfied. ' Haou returned to Jaden's mind thinking of her future exploits.

Lemon ended

After Jaden defeated viper everyone was send to another dimesnion after they learned yubel was behind it and Jaden wanted ran into another portal to save Jesse, before Sega finds out nearly everyone was sent to the stars 

Jaden was moping in his inner world "now my best friend won't even talk to me" Jaden said upset. Jaden remembered the anger he had to a moment when he was dueling Christan

Flashback

"This was the card I used against Christian..." Jaden said slowly as he examined the card. "But I don't remember how I got this card in my deck. Where did you come from?" He asked to no one in particular but the card as he stared at it intently.  
"You can thank me for that." A masculine voice rang out all of a sudden, scaring Jaden out of his skin.  
"What? Who? Where?" Jaden exclaimed, mildly shocked and confused as he whirled his head around, expecting someone to behind him, but to his surprise, no one was there. Scratching his head and baffled by what just happened, Jaden slowly turned back to the bay. "Hmmm… That was weird. I know I just heard a voice just now, but no one was behind me."  
"You certainly are an amusing one, aren't you?" The unknown voice said again with a tone of amusement, his chuckles heard as Jaden whirled around again to confront the person the voice belong to, but again no one was behind him.  
Jaden furrowed his brows together. "Ok, this is getting weird." He muttered as he turned back to the bay and glanced down at the card he had in his head. He stared at the card for a moment, until his eyes shot up wide at first, and then he began to squint as he brought the card closer to his face. "Wait a second… Could it be… Is the voice I'm hearing coming from this card?" He gasped as he pulled his face away from the Dark Emperor Monster card, his eyes wide due to shock and excitement. "No way! I can't believe it! A talking card! Sweet!"  
He jumped up and down excitedly. "This is so cool! I got a talking card!" Jaden lifted the card up high above his head for a moment. "So tell me, how are you able to talk? How did you get into my Deck? Where did you come from? How did–" He was asking a million questions per second until the voice interrupted him.  
"The card is not talking to you, you idiot… I am!" The male voice shouted in slight aggravation at Jaden's antics. "I'm talking to you because I'm inside your head!"  
The sudden outburst caused Jaden to be taken back for a moment. "Inside my… Oh, are you like my conscious or something?"  
The voice groaned in frustration. "For the love of… Jaden, I'm not your conscious."  
"Then who are you?" Jaden asked, puzzled by the voice he's hearing.  
"My name is Haou." The voice named Haou answered.  
"Haou?" Jaden repeated his name, earning a chuckle from the said voice. "Haou. Like Haou do you do?" He laughed despite the low growl replacing the chuckle he heard before. "Aw, I crack myself up sometimes." He wiped a tear out of his eyes.  
"I did not find anything amusing about that joke." Haou replied coldly.  
Jaden laughed nervously before clearing his throat and tried to look and sound serious. "Ok, Haou, all jokes aside, why are you in my head?"  
"Simple, Jaden." Haou began. "I'm a part of you."  
Jaden's eyes widen suddenly at the comment. "A part of me?"  
A chuckle could be heard from the depths of Jaden's mind. "That's right, but to better put it, I am you." Haou stated.  
"Huh? How can you be me? I'm me." Jaden pointed to himself.  
"I am you and you are me. We're both the same person." Haou explained.  
"I don't get it." Jaden admitted, making Haou sigh in frustration.  
"Let me explain it a little better, Jaden." Haou started. "Do you remember the object that man was after before you and your friends fought him in the Battle that decided the fate of this world?"  
Jaden looked down a bit, as his memory flooded back to the very fight Haou was addressing. "You're talking about Dante, right? Yeah, I remember… He was after the–"  
"The Bloodstone that was inside of you." Haou interrupted, finishing Jaden's statement.  
Jaden's eyes shot up in shock when the Bloodstone was mentioned. A sick feeling came to him as Jaden remembered exactly what happened to him that night. Dante stabbed him straight through the abdomen, taking the half of the Bloodstone that was within him, and leaving him to die in front of his friends.  
"He was after the other half of the Bloodstone, which was within you." Haou continued on. "You were not aware of this at that time, but I was the reason why the other half of the Bloodstone was inside of you."  
Jaden's eyes widen in shock. "You are?"  
"Yes." Haou answered. "Four hundred years ago, I was locked in a battle with one of the most powerful and fiercest monsters you could have ever imagined. Stronger than these so-called God Cards and Sacred Beasts combined." He stated, answering Jaden's unasked question of how strong the monster was, and receiving a shocked look from the boy. "This beast was obsessed with the Bloodstone that I protected, and tried to kill me repeatedly in order to obtain it. But I vowed to keep fighting the beast with every fiber of my being, and so, the battle between raged for days, weeks, months. Thousands of lives destroyed because of this beast's single-mind hunt for my life." He paused for a moment, making Jaden wait on him to continue.  
"It wasn't long after that I began to reach my limits and soon, I became overpowered by the beast." Haou's voice darkened as he recounted his past. "In my final act to protect the Bloodstone and keeping it from those who would use its powers for darkness, I decided to use my own soul to destroy it once and for all. But, I underestimated the Bloodstone's power, and before I knew it, my soul was sealed and lost with one half of the Bloodstone, the other half falling into the hands of the beast. Because of my sacrifice, I knew the world was safe. The half of the Bloodstone I sealed and destroyed was lost forever... That is until you were born." He ended briefly to allow Jaden to digest what he was saying.  
Jaden was beyond shocked, but he couldn't help but want to more about Haou and his – their– connection to the Bloodstone. "So, wait… If you used your soul to seal and get rid of the Bloodstone that I had inside my gut, then how did the Bloodstone get inside of me in the first place?"  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Jaden?" Haou asked out of the blue. "Though my body has ceased to exist, and my soul remained bound to one half of the Bloodstone for so long, I was reincarnated as you, a young boy unaware of his past life."  
"I see…" Jaden started as he looked over the bay, watching the waves crash onto the rocks below. "But that doesn't explain how Dante knew that I had the Bloodstone inside of me."  
"There are only several people in the world that knows the existence of the Bloodstone. Dante is one of them. He realized that you were the one carrying the Bloodstone after seeing your power for the first time the two of you fought." Haou replied. "Thus, when he recovered from the first fight, he came after you to obtain it and use the other half to make the Bloodstone whole again in order to achieve his plans."  
Jaden narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened. "So Dante was that beast from a long time ago?"  
"No." Haou said simply, surprising Jaden with his answer. "That being you destroyed a couple of months ago did not exist in my time. He's nothing more than a helpless offspring of the true monster behind all of this."  
"The true… Monster? You mean–" Jaden paled suddenly, his eyes widening in shock.  
"The very Beast that was after the Bloodstone I once protected all those years ago still walks this earth today." Haou said in an assured tone of voice.  
Jaden backed away from the wooden railing in shock. "But how… How can that be?"  
"I do not know for certain, Jaden, but when you fought Dante, I felt his energy, and there was no mistake about it. He had the same energy aura as the beast I fought centuries ago." Haou paused almost hesitatingly. "And now, the very same beast is on the verge of becoming a far, bigger threat to this world than what I can imagine. Even with the Bloodstone completely destroyed, thanks to you and your friends, I'm sure this beast has some other source of power."  
Jaden gritted his teeth in anger. "So how do we find this monster? What can we do to stop it from destroying our world?" Haou didn't reply immediately. "Haou?"  
"Jaden… Do you want to know why you were the only able to defeat Dante, not just once, but twice?" Haou asked after his brief silence.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jaden replied back. "What does that have to do with what's going on?!"  
"You have a power dormant inside of you, Jaden–" Haou argued. "–A power that needs to be reawakened in order for you to fight this threat. Jaden, you must start using my power."  
Jaden widened his eyes before he slowly looked down at the Devil Hero Dark Emperor card in his hand. "Your power?"  
"Yes, all the battles you fought up to this point in time, you won because you were able to tap into some of this power, and because of pure luck." Haou confessed. "But now, you're about to face an enemy like no other, Jaden…A power you cannot even begin to comprehend. That is why I have come to lend you some assistance, to help you tap into my powers so you can use it to defeat this enemy."  
"So then this card–" Jaden began as he eyed the Monster card.  
"–Is a little gift from me during your time of need." Haou finished Jaden's sentence as Jaden narrowed his eyes at the card that he held in his hand. "No doubt that our enemy knows that I have awoken from my eternal slumber and now reside as a part of you. I'm sure that is the reason why those two kids were sent to Duel Academy."  
Jaden lifted his head up slightly. "You mean Julia and Christian?"  
"Yes. Whether it was to test your latent powers, or to put you in a state of emotional turmoil so you cannot wield our power, I'm sure those two were nothing but lab rats." Haou stated darkly. "Our enemy only wanted to see if you truly posed a threat to them. That is why I had to step in during that duel with that boy. To show our enemy we are ready for the fight ahead." Jaden's past life finished.  
"I could have won that duel on my own, Haou! I didn't need any help from you!" Jaden snapped, glaring at the card he was holding but Haou chuckled at Jaden's outburst.  
"You were emotionally unfit to duel, Jaden. You needed my help so I stepped in to finish the job, and it's a good thing I did too. If you'd lost while you were in that state, your friends would have met a horrible end as well." Haou reprimanded.  
Jaden's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I still could have beaten Christian on my own, Haou. I was dueling for my friends and for–"  
"Alexis, yes, I am aware of that, Jaden." Haou interrupted. "But in the state of mind you were in, you were one step closer of losing your soul to the Shadow Realms forever. Jaden, our power runs on emotions, and there are consequences to using it the wrong way! The love you feel to that girl, and the anger and hatred you had for the boy… Jaden, if that duel lasted any longer than what it was, it was going to cost us our lives!" He shouted, making Jaden look away silently. "If I didn't step in like I did, our souls would have been lost to the Shadows, and then what would happen to this world?"  
"I…" Jaden tried to say, but failed to find the words.  
Haou sighed. "Jaden, understand. This is one threat we cannot afford to make mistakes on. You have never faced anything like this threat before, and your latent power alone will not be enough this time." He stated as Jaden listened intently to what Haou was saying. "I need you to be ready. I need you to use my power, our power, Jaden. It's the only chance we have."  
Jaden stared down at the card Haou gave him. "I don't know, Haou. When I used this card, I felt… I felt kind of weird, you know? Like it was some kind of dark power or something... I don't know."  
Haou chuckled. "It feels weird because you are not accustomed to the power that has been dormant inside of you for so long. Allow me to show you how to use our power, Jaden, and you will see your true strength that you had all along."  
"I… I… I don't know." Jaden replied quite hesitatingly while Haou was silent for the time being. And as the two were engaged in conversation and silence, Jaden failed to notice the approaching sounds of footsteps behind him. That is until Haou spoke up.  
"It seems we have company, Jaden." Haou warned, catching Jaden's attention for the moment until the unwelcomed visitor spoke up from behind Jaden.  
"Are you Jaden Yuki, the one who defeated my Master, Dante?" Another masculine voice, deeper than Haou's, asked.  
Jaden turned around and stood up to face the person who asked for him. "Yea, that's me. Can I ask who are you?" Jaden eyed the taller, bigger man with long white hair and dull, blue eyes, who smirked instantly as the two locked eyes.  
"Be on your guard, Jaden." Haou warned again.  
"I am Xavier." He introduced himself. "And I must admit, I did not expect anyone to take down Master Dante, much less a child."  
Jaden sent him a glare, but never lowered his guard. "So, I'm guessing you wish to avenge him or something?"  
Xavier let out a slight chuckle as he shook his head. "No. I have come to test the strength that took down Master Dante. I want to see it for myself." He jumped back to make space for the duel to commence before extending his left arm outward, causing a light green aura to circulate around his arm before a black duel disk outlined in green appeared strapped to his arm. "Duel me, Jaden Yuki. Show me that power that took down my Master." He challenged as he sent a glare towards Jaden.  
"Alright if that's what you want. I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden stated with his signature smirk on his face as he readied his duel disk and inserted his deck.  
"You won't be able to beat him, Jaden. Not in your current state." Haou spoke up inside Jaden's mind. "You must use my power, or you will not stand a chance."  
"I got this, Haou. I can beat this guy with my own power. Just you watch." Jaden responded confidently to his other half.  
"Jaden, you are making a big mistake." Haou growled.  
"I won't know unless I try." Jaden ended his conversation with Haou, and then smirked at Xavier. "Alright Xavier, it's time to get your game on!" The Slifer Red teen exclaimed as his challenger gave him a smirk of his own.

Flashback ended

“Jaden as you know the super polymersation but the one you used was incomplete polymerization to finish it and defeat evil you must become evil to defeat the greater evil, in this world of deceit rule by power” Haou said. “power I don’t have the blood stone anymore” Jaden said. “take down the opposing spirits, and put their lives in to complete that card” Haou said. “Haou who are you really?” Jaden asked Haou.

“my name is Haou aka the supreme king the protector of the gentle darkness and light of destructions foe and the earthbounds and I will protect you” Haou confessed. 

Haou toke over the dark world and Jim and Axel freed Jaden then they met yubel and freed the souls that was captured


	8. peace is a tempoary thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to end this fanfiction the last few chapters will be for the new generation and the kids growing up and family

Chapter 8 peace is a temporary state   
Episode 156 with more Jesse and Rakaia the dragon duelist cast

Main couple Jesse/ Sega

When they got back everyone ran to them.

“Jesse” Sega yelled out and he looked at her and she hugged him and cried into him, “I was worried about” Sega said to Jesse. “ Sega everyone is watching” Jesse said to Sega “don’t care I was worried about you” Sega confessed she pulled Jesse into a kiss. “yes he is my boyfriend I don’t care” Sega said. “where is Jaden?” Sega asked Jesse.

“he decided to stay” Jesse told her. “hey Sega how have been?” Rakaia asked Sega and she glared at him and beat him up “that was for teasing me” Sega exclaimed. Jesse tried to stand up but he fell down and Sega caught him.

“what happened to him?” Isabella asked Syrus. “the duel spirit, yubel used him to get revenge on Jaden” Syrus said. Isabella, Sega and Rakaia was shocked. “you know that card, Kaia” Alexia asked her brother. “it was card he had when we were kids” Rakaia answered. “Sega do you need help to carry Jesse there” Michelle asked Sega, “nope I will do it by myself. “don’t fuck him right now he is hurt” Michelle said and Sega went red “I know that” Sega answered it.

“you alright Jesse” Sega asked Jesse. “I was possessed, someone had to save me but on the good side you can nurse me back to health but this time I will be awake” Jesse told Sega, she blushed at it. “how long are you going to be here for, sega?” Jesse asked Sega. “as long it does for you to recover” Sega answered Jesse. “you know when we first met?” Jesse asked Sega, “you mean the kiss or that you were there to protect me or the lie about the dueling universities you were looking up” Sega pondered.

“i was there choice which one I should go to, Mr Pegaus told me if I do this can he get me recommended and after I was with you for a week I told him I would do it because I care about you I wanted to tell you that Pegasus sent me” Jesse confessed. “thank you and I love you” Sega said to Jesse. “first think I am going to do is get rid of this outfit and put my clothes on and burn t his outfit” Jesse told Sega.

“Jesse keep it I like it, just use it when you are a pro duelist” Sega said to Jesse. (in the manga Jesse’s new outfit is the one from yubel arc) “ok then” Jesse said they arrived at the sick bay. “he is just tired” Fonda said to Sega. “you are lucky with someone like Jesse he is a great kid” Fonda told Sega and she smiled at it.

Sega sat down next to jesse and held his hand. Sega fell asleep when she is next to Jesse. Sega woke up in the morning Jesse.

“good morning, Sega” Jesse said to Sega he took her to Chazz’s old room 

lemon

"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.  
"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.  
"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.  
"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.  
"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.  
"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.  
"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.  
"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.  
"Sega, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Jesse said before Sega kissed him again.  
"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.  
"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.  
Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.  
Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.  
Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.  
Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.  
"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.  
"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.  
The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.  
Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.  
Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.  
Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.  
Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.  
Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.  
"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.  
"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.  
Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.  
Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.  
Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.  
Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.  
Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.  
Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.  
"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.  
"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.  
The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.  
Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.  
Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.  
Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.  
Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.  
Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.  
Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.  
Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.  
"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.  
"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.  
"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.  
Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.  
Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.  
Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.  
Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.  
Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.  
Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.  
Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.  
Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.  
Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.  
By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.  
Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.  
Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.  
Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.  
The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.  
"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.  
"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.  
"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.  
Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.  
Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.  
Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.  
Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.  
Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.  
A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.  
"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.  
"For what Sega." Jesse asked.  
"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.  
lemon ended

Everyone thinkig about what happened in the last few years

flashback  
"Alright let's go!" Rakaia shouted as he inserted his deck in his Duel disk.  
"Get Your Game on!" Jaden shouted as he inserted his deck in his Duel disk.  
"DUEL!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared on both their Duel Disk, as they smirked at each other while they drew five cards.  
"I'll go first!"Jaden shouted as he drew another card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Alright I'll start with my Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared in front of Jaden, and Avian appeared on the field ready for a fight.  
Elemental Hero Avian  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1000 | DEF: 1000  
Description: A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.  
"Wow!" Rakaia smirked as he looked at the monster on the field." So you're going to start things off with Avian huh?" Rakaia stated as he looked on. "This is going to be good." He thought.  
"And that's not all!" Jaden shouted.  
"Next I throw down a faced down, and end my turn." Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia.  
"Your turn buddy." Jaden said.  
Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 5  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
E. Hero Avian – ATK 1000, DEF 1000  
'Alright!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
'Alright first I call out Guard of the Flamwell in Defense mode!" Rakaia shouted as a White light appeared in front of Rakaia, and then faded away revealing a fire like Dragon standing in front of him.  
Guard of the Flamwell – Attribute/Fire, LV/1, ATK/ 100 DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Tuner  
a guardian soldier of Flamwell who is able to freely control fire. By producing a scorching – hot barrier, he reflects the enemy's attacks.  
"Hmph." Rakaia stated with a smirk as Jaden couldn't do anything but smirk back.  
"So you're starting off differently." Jaden said  
"Had to." Rakaia stated as he picked up another card from his hand. "I got to keep you guessing!" he shouted.  
"Next I place two cards face down, and end my turn. " Rakaia said as two cards appeared in front of him  
Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 3  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
E. Hero Avian – ATK 1000, DEF 1000  
"Ok now they got their starting moves out the way." Alexis stated with her arms crossed observing the duel between the two.  
"Yea which means this should get hectic." Luna added as she two was observing the duel.  
"Hmph if it was me I would have been ended it." Chazz stated only to be hit in the back of the head.  
"Don't ruin the moment." Blair stated as she went back to watching the duel.  
Jaden just smirked at his friend, and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Alright in that case, first I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the field!" Jaden shouted as Burstinatrix appeared beside's Avian in attack mode.  
Elemental Hero Burstinatrix – Attribute/Fire, LV/3, ATK/1200, DEF/800, Type/Warrior  
A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.  
"And that's all!" Jaden shouted again as he pulled another card from his deck.  
"Here we go!" Alex shouted. "His trademark move." She said only loud enough so Luna, Chazz, and Blair could hear her.  
"Yea but this early." Luna said skeptical about Jaden's actions.  
"I play the spell card polymerization!" Jaden shouted as he showed the card to Rakaia.  
"Shit this can't be good." Rakaia thought as he gritted his teeth, but only a little bit.  
"And I use it to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian, and Burstinatrix to form…Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as the two monsters fused together, and the great card we all know, and love appeared on the field in front of Jaden.  
Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – Attribute/Wind, LV/6, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
"Aww great." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at his Dragon.  
"I hope this works." Rakaia thought, as he turned his attention back towards Jaden.  
"Alright Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Guard of Flamwell." Attack his Guard of Flamwell with SKY SCRAPER SHOT!" He shouted  
Flame Wingman floated high in the air above the arena, and surrounded itself in Flames in dove towards the dragon.  
"I don't think so!" Rakaia shouted as he trusted his arm out to one of his face down cards.  
"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Rakaia shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, causing Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to stop in its tracks, and float back to Jaden's side of the field.  
Negate Attack/Trap Card – Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase  
"Darn it." Jaden thought as he watched on as his monster returned back to him.  
"My trap card not only stops your attack, but ends your battle phase as well." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden, and smirked.  
"Hmph." Jaden said as he could only smirk at his opponent."Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia.  
'Yea well... You know." Rakaia replied smiling back as well.  
"These two are pure amateurs." Chazz stated as he looked at the two duel.  
"Chazz one more word and I swear." Alexis stated as she glared daggers at Chazz who quickly started waving his arms in front of him in defense nervously.  
"Sorry…Sorry." He stated laughing nervously as well.  
"Better be." Luna stated as she turned her attention back towards the duel.  
"Wow so I guess Rakaia's got something in mind for that weak dragon he's got on the field." Blair stated.  
"Yea he as to." Alexis added as she looked on." Why would he spring up his trap card if he didn't really need to protect that dragon?" Alexis thought  
"Come on Rakaia!" Luna shouted loudly breaking up Alexis train in thought.  
"Alright I can't do anything else, so I just throw down another face down, and that's it for me." Jaden said as another faced down card appeared beside the previous one he had down.  
Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 3  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
"Thank you." Rakaia remarked sarcastically as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Alright now it's time to stop playing." Rakaia said as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"First I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared, and a small like Dragon appeared on the field.  
Decoy Dragon – Attribute/Fire, LV/2, ATK/300, DEF/200, Type/Dragon/Effect  
When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, select 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and switch the attack target to that monster.  
"Cute isn't it." Rakaia stated as the small dragon let out a small roar.  
"What the hell!" Chazz stated as he looked what Rakaia had just played.  
"Something's up." Luna stated as she looked at Rakaia."He's dueling differently then he normally would." She thought as she watched on.  
"Next I place one card faced down, and end my turn." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden. "Bring it on." He said again.  
Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon – ATK/300, DEF/200  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
"With pleasure." Jaden stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Hmm He's up to something." Jaden thought as he looked at Rakaia who was only smirking back at him. "But what?" He thought as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"Ok I got something that will work for ya!" Jaden shouted as he smirked at Rakaia. "I summon the monster Elemental Hero…Lady Heat!" He shouted as a white light appeared, and a new Elemental Hero stood on the field beside Flame Wingman.  
Elemental Hero Lady Heat – Attribute/Fire, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1000, Type/Pyro/Effect  
During each of your End Phases, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face –up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.  
"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted. "Lady Heat!" He shouted again in surprise shock, since he never seen that card before in Jaden's deck.  
"You didn't think you were the only one with surprises did ya." Jaden remarked as he smirked at Rakaia.  
"And now I activate the field spell card...Fusion Gate!" Jaden shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, showing everybody, and also changing the field scenery.  
Field Gate/Field Spell Card –As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion monster can be fusioned Summoned without using Polymerization. The Fusion Material monsters used in the fusion Summon are not sent to the Graveyard, but are removed from play.  
"So for now you can wait till my next turn to see what I pull out." Jaden said as he smirked at Rakaia. "But now Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jaden shouted. "Attack his Decoy Dragon!" Jaden shouted again as Fireball's appeared in Lady Heat's hand, as she let out a screech, and threw them at Decoy Dragon.  
"No Decoy Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the fireballs exploded on impact destroying Decoy Dragon instantly also dealing 1000 points' worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.  
"Grrr." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and smirked.  
"Wow got me there." He said as he glared at him, but not evilly.  
"Sorry but you left yourself wide open."Jaden replied as he looked at his other Dragon.  
"And now whatever, you were planning on doing with that Dragon, isn't going to happen!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Guard of Flamwell.  
"Now Flame Wingman attack his Guard of Flamwell!" Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman floated over the arena again for a second try, and surrounded itself in flames, and dove straight towards Guard of Flamwell.  
"I still can't let you do that." Rakaia stated as he thrusted his hand out towards another faced down card that he laid down.  
"I activate the trap card Mirror Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as the card revealed itself on the field.  
Mirror Barrier/Trap Card - Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card. The equipped monster cannot be declared as an attack target. During your 3rd Standby Phase after this card's activation, destroy this card.  
"Grrr what the." Jaden stated as he looked on and saw his attack still couldn't get through.  
"It's a little trap card called Mirror Barrier." Rakaia stated. "Now only does it stop your attack, but it's also an equip card, and I equip to my Guard of Flamwell." Rakaia finished as he looked at Jaden, and smirked. "This duel isn't over yet." He stated.  
Jaden just smirked, and shook his head for a second, and then looked back up at Rakaia.  
"Fine I see how you want to play it." Jaden stated as he picked up another card from his hand.  
"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.  
"But that's not it." He added. "Thanks to Lady Heat's special ability every time my turn ends you lose 300 life points." Jaden said with a smirk causing Rakaia to wince in pain, as he lost 300 extra life points.  
Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Card in play – Swords of Revealing Light  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon – ATK/300, DEF/200  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
"Finally my turn." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Alright it's time to turn this duel around!" Rakaia shouted as he pulled out a card from his hand. "First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" He shouted  
Pot of Greed/Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
"This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck." Rakaia explained. "Next I play this spell card!" Rakaia shouted. "Monster Reborn!" he shouted again.  
"Which allows me to summon any monster from the Graveyard, and I choose my Decoy Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as Decoy Dragon appeared on the field. "And that's not all next I summon Debris Dragon to the field!" Rakaia shouted again as a White light appeared on the field, and then slowly faded away and Debris Dragon appeared beside Guard of Flamwell, and Decoy Dragon.  
Debris Dragon – Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/1000, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Tuner  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster; The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4  
"Not bad." Jaden stated smirking not really knowing what Rakaia was planning to do.  
"Oh I'm not finish." Rakaia stated as he smirked as well." Although I can't do anything right now I can still hold you off with this." Rakaia stated as he pulled another card out of his hand, and showed Jaden.  
"Swords of Revealing Light!" Rakaia shouted as the card appeared on the field, and Light swords flew from the sky, and dropped on Jaden's side of the field.  
Swords of Revealing Light/Spell Card – Flip all monsters your opponent controls face up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.  
"Whoa Rakaia is really playing to win." Luna said smirking at the way Rakaia was playing.  
"Yea I never saw him like this." Alexis stated as she watched on.  
"She's right." Blair stated as she watched on in excitement.  
"Hmph Whatever." Chazz stated with his head turning, but slowly bringing it back to watch on.  
"Now let's get these straight swords of Revealing stop you for attack 3 turns understand Jaden." Rakaia said smirking with confidence as now he had three monsters on the field, and Jaden couldn't attack for 3 turns this was going to be great time for him.  
Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
"And that's it for me, I end my turn." Rakaia said as he smirked at Jaden who couldn't but realize Rakaia wasn't kidding around. Even though Rakaia hasn't touched his life points yet he as build up a strategy to build up his power, and now Jaden couldn't attack for three turns while Rakaia swords of Revealing light was on the field. Jaden smirked because of how much fun he was having but he knew for these next three turns he might be in trouble.  
"Alright here goes nothing." Jaden stated as he drew a card from his deck, and place it in hand.  
"Hmph this might help." Jaden said as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"I can't do anything right now, but I can throw down a face down, and end my turn." Jaden said as a card appeared in front of him.  
"Jaden's in trouble." Alexis thought. "Rakaia is about to start bringing out the big guns now." She thought again as she watched her beloved boyfriend.  
"Now the real fun is about to start."Luna stated as she watched on in anticipation as Rakaia just smirked and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"You ready Jay because you won't survive these last three turns!' Rakaia shouted as Jaden just gritted his teeth, and glared at Rakaia wondering what his lifelong friend had up his sleeve.  
Jaden just gritted his teeth, as he looked on the field, and saw Rakaia's Swords of Revealing light preventing him from ending the duel like he wanted to.  
Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
"Damn it." He thought. "There's got to be something I can do, but with that Damn Spell card out it isn't much. " His mind raced.  
"Come on Jay It's your turn!" Rakaia shouted as he looked on at his lifelong friend.  
"He's right." Jaden thought." But with one card in my hand, I can't really do anything this turn." He thought again.  
Jaden fought with the feeling of him just skipping a turn, but he had no other choice.  
"Jaden's in a tight spot right now." Luna stated as she watched on.  
"Yea I can see that." Alexis stated as she glanced at Luna.  
"Wow who of thought Rakaia could pull something like this off." Blair said blushing a little bit, which caused Luna to toss a quick glare at Blair who didn't seem to catch it.  
"If you ask me the Slifer is just lucky." Chazz said as he looked down at the duel in envy." Jaden may be in a tight spot right now, but something tells me that this duel is still far from over." Chazz finished as he looked down at both of the duelist.  
"I got a feeling your right Chazz." Alexis stated. "Rakaia is a good duelist no doubt right now I wouldn't knock it if he ranked high as Jaden, but even though the Jaden I know as been in tighter situations than this he's got something planned but what?" Alexis stated as the four duelists looked on anxious to see what would happen next.  
"Alright I can't do anything this turn, so I end it." Jaden said disappointedly, but then slowly lifted his head back up, and smirked." But don't forget Lady Heat's Special ability every time I end my turn you get damage equal to 300 life points." Jaden said, causing Rakaia to wince in pain again as his life points dropped down again.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard - 0  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
Monsters in Graveyard -2  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
"In that case!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand, and smirked at his friend.  
"Sorry Jay but I got to do this." Rakaia said confidently, as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"Alright first I summon one of my personal favorites Blizzard Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Rakaia, and slowly faded away revealing the one, and only Blizzard Dragon.  
Blizzard Dragon – Attribute/Water, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.  
"And you want to know what happens next?' Rakaia asked with confidence in his voice.  
Jaden just glared at Rakaia.  
'Great now what?" Jaden asked himself, as he saw Rakaia raise another card in the air.  
"Let me show you something." Rakaia said. "You're not the only one that knows how to fuse a monster!" Rakaia shouted.  
"First I pick my Debris Dragon to merge with my Blizzard Dragon to Synchro Summon the almighty Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as both his Dragons merged together to form an even bigger Dragon the great Gungnir Dragon appeared on the field.  
"Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – Attribute/Water, LV/7, ATK/2500, DEF/1700, Type/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more Water non –Tuner Monsters.  
Activate by discarding up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard and selecting an equal number of cards on the opponent side of the field. Destroy the selected cards. This effect can only be used once per turn.  
"What the hell is that?" Chazz shouted as he stood up from his seat, and gazed upon the new dragon Rakaia added to his deck.  
"I don't know I never seen him play that card before." Luna stated also just as shocked as Chazz was.  
"I guess it's safe to say that Rakaia came well prepared for this duel. " Alexis added as she looked on slightly worried about Jaden.  
"Go Rakaia, come on you can do it!" Blair shouted causing Luna to look at her, with Alexis following not too far from behind her.  
"You're routing for Rakaia now?" Alexis stated somewhat relieved. "At least she won't be all over Jaden anymore." Alexis thought as she looked at Luna was glaring daggers into Blair.  
"What!" Blair stated as she looked at Luna, she could tell that she was slightly pissed for some reason.  
"Alright you two cool it, there's a duel going on here." Chazz stated sternly as he calmed the girls down, and continued watching the duel at hand.  
"You really came with your game face on Rakaia!" Jaden shouted from across the field as he looked at his new Dragon in amazement. "But I'm not done yet." Jaden finished.  
"Yea well I'm not done." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.  
"Alright Gungnir attack his Flame Wingman with BLIZZARD ICE SHOT!" Rakaia shouted as Gungnir let off a loud roar, and shot a Blizzard like blast from its mouth towards Jaden's Flame Wingman.  
"Not going to happen!' Jaden shouted as he moved his hand towards one of his faced down cards.  
"I activate the trap card Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, in front of Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.  
Hero Barrier/Trap card – If you control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.  
"Damn!" Rakaia shouted as his Gungnir Dragon's attack was negated.  
"What will it take to bring you down?" Rakaia asked as Jaden just smirked, and wiped under his nose for a split second.  
"More than that." Jaden responded as Rakaia just glared at him.  
"Fine with that I end my turn." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden who only smirked.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Monsters in Graveyard – 2  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
Monsters in Graveyard -2  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
"Alright now it's my draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Sweet!" Jaden shouted, causing Rakaia to raise an eyebrow at what the Slifer King had drew.  
"Something good?" Rakaia asked not really seeing what the Slifer could do in this predicament.  
"Oh it's more than good, it's great!"Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Jaden shouted  
Pot of Greed/Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
"This spell card allows me to draw two cards from my deck, and add them to my hand." Jaden stated, as he did just that.  
"Yes!" Jaden shouted as he saw something that he could use to help him out of the situation he was in.  
"Alright now I got something for ya!" Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"First I play the spell card R- Righteous Justice!" Jaden shouted as the card appeared on the field.  
R- Righteous Justice/Spell Card – Destroy Spell or Trap cards equal to the number of Face-up "Elemental hero" cards you control.  
"What No!' Rakaia shouted as he saw the card that Jaden just played.  
"Damn this won't be good." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at Jaden who was smirking at Rakaia.  
"This little spell card allows me to Destroy a spell or trap card on your side of the field equal to the number of Elemental hero's that I have out so say goodbye to your Swords of Revealing Light!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's face down card.  
"Grrr Argh!" Rakaia shouted as he shielding himself from his spell card destruction.  
"And I'm not done." Jaden stated as he pointed towards one of Rakaia's face down cards. " Let's see what we can do about that one." Jaden stated as Rakaia could only stare in horror as Jaden destroyed one of his faced down spell cards.  
"Darn it!" Rakaia shouted in his head." I can't believe this." Rakaia thought as he looked at Jaden, and saw he wasn't done with his move.  
"Next I summon My Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as a White light appeared in front of Jaden, and slowly faded away revealing Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode.  
"Elemental Hero Heat – Attribute/Fire, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Pyro/Effect  
this card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.  
"And that's not all I'm going to do!" Jaden shouted. "With fusion gate still in play I can fuse my Elemental Hero Heat, and My Elemental Hero Lady Heat to from My Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden shouted as a new Elemental Hero appeared on the field taking the place of both Elemental Hero Heat, and Lady Heat.  
Elemental Hero Inferno – Attribute/Fire, LV/8, ATK/2300, DEF/1600, Type/Pyro/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Heat" + "Elemental Hero Lady Heat"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If this card battles a Water monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only  
"Whoa!" Rakaia said shocked to see this new Elemental Hero Jaden had summoned.  
"Whoa new card!' Chazz stated  
"Yea now I haven't seen Jaden play that one before." Alexis stated looking on as her boyfriend played like never before.  
"No kidding." Luna stated as she watched on as well.  
"Hmph not bad Jay, Not bad." Rakaia stated as he looked at now two fusion monsters on the field.  
"Thanks, and guess what your sword of Revealing light isn't on the field anymore." Jaden pointed out.  
"Which means." He continued as he pointed at Rakaia's Decoy Dragon,  
"Elemental Hero Inferno attacks his Decoy Dragon!" He shouted, as Elemental Hero inferno charged his self up with flames, and charged towards Rakaia's Decoy Dragon.  
"Grrr I don't think so Jaden!" Rakaia stated as he moved his hand to his faced down card on the field.  
"I activate my trap card Burst Breath!" Rakaia shouted as his trap card revealed itself on the field.  
Burst Breath/Trap Card – Tribute 1 Dragon –Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.  
"Hear let me explain." Rakaia stated. "Basically all I have to do is tribute a Dragon, and I can destroy any monster on the field whose Defense points is equal to or less than the attack points of the Dragon I tributed." Rakaia explained, as he pointed towards his Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier.  
"And I tribute Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and with that destroy all the monsters on the field!" Rakaia shouted as Gungnir started to glow, and then released a power Burst breath attack clearing the field of all monsters, and leaving Jaden wide open with nothing to defend himself with.  
"Whoa Nice move." Blair stated as she watched on.  
"Yea no kidding." Alexis stated. "Rakaia would have lost this duel if he didn't pull something off like that." She finished.  
Jaden just gave Rakaia a huge smirk, and nodded his head.  
"Sweet move." Jaden said. "And here I thought I had you there." Jaden said again  
As Rakaia just smiled back at Jaden, and nodded in approval.  
"I'll admit I thought you did to." Rakaia stated." That move was a stretch though." Rakaia stated looking at the field as he saw there was no monster left.  
Jaden just looked at his hand, and realized he couldn't do anything.  
"Looks like you got me again." Jaden stated as he picked a card from his hand.  
"I throw down a faced down, and end my turn." Jaden stated as a card appeared in front of Jaden.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
"It's my turn then." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"You know what Jaden." Rakaia stated as he put his hand down for a moment, and then looked at Jaden.  
"Yea what's up Rakaia?" Jaden said as he did the same thing.  
"These past few adventures, and duels we been in." Rakaia stated. "It's been fun like really." He continued.  
"I mean we been through a lot with each other, the fights, the whole saving the world countless times thing." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and the looked up into the stands towards Luna, and Alexis, Blair, and even Chazz.  
"Even you guys." Rakaia stated as Luna just smiled back at Rakaia.  
"Aww Rakaia." Luna stated.  
"You know we been through so much together, and I just wanted to say I'm glad I got the honor to duel you Jaden Yuki." Rakaia stated as Jaden just smirked at Rakaia.  
"And I think the same about you Rakaia, I mean sure we been through rough times, but we saw it through every time." Jaden stated as he looked at the stands as well.  
"With Luna, Chazz, Blair, and." Jaden stopped as he looked at Alexis, and an even bigger smile formed on his face.  
"My Alexis." He said without any crack in his voice, as he looked at her with that same serious game face smirk he always had, which made her almost immediately melt.  
"Jaden." Alexis stated as she smiled back at Jaden.  
"Just like you said Rakaia." Jaden stated. "It's an honor to duel me; well I think it's an honor to duel you." Jaden continued.  
"We've been there for each other since we were kids, and look at us now."Jaden added  
"Yea two of the top duelist at this school." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and slowly smirked.  
"So what do you say Rakaia Meiyo." Jaden said smirking with his usual game face." Why don't we give these guys a duel they'll never forget it." Jaden stated as a Gold Aura slowly started to surround him.  
"Hmph." Rakaia stated as he smirked as well." I wouldn't have it any other way Jaden Yuki."Rakaia finished as his silver Aura started to surround him.  
"Uh oh!" Blair stated as she watched on. " Now they're getting serious." She added  
"Yea this is going to be intense." Luna stated as she watched Rakaia, as his Aura started to glow brighter, and sway around wildly.  
"Yea their really heated up." Alexis stated. "You can feel their Spirit energy." She said as she looked at Jaden and saw that his Aura was glowing brighter as well, and it also started to sway in every direction wildly.  
"Well Jaden." Rakaia stated as his eyes turned Silver as he looked at Jaden.  
"Yea Rakaia." Jaden stated as his eyes turned Gold as he looked at Rakaia.  
"I think it's time we finished this duel." Rakaia stated as his Aura swayed almost to the middle of the dueling ring.  
"You know what?" Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia." I think your right." Jaden stated as his Aura swayed out of control as well, and got towards the middle of the dueling ring, and collided with Rakaia's, causing lightning sparks to emerge from both their Aura's. causing the students, and the facility in the stands to duck for cover.  
"These guys are really turning it up aren't they!" Alexis shouted as she took cover.  
"Yea no kidding they need to hurry up, and finish this duel before they kill us all!" Luna shouted.  
"Well tell them to stop!" Blair shouted." After all their you're boyfriends!" she shouted again covering her head from the lightning that shot throughout the duel Arena.  
"Damn those two Slifer Slackers!" Chazz shouted as he hid under the seat, trying not to get struck by the Lighting sparks created by Jaden, and Rakaia.  
"I have the right mind to get up and." Chazz started.  
"Chazz would you shut up!' Luna shouted as she continued to cover herself.  
Jaden and Rakaia just continued smirking at each other, while their Aura's clashed with each other causing more lighting to spark from both of them.  
"Alright JADEN LET'S FINISH THIS!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up his hand, and let out his war cry that sounded like a Dragon's Roar coming from Rakaia's mouth as an image of Infinite the Supreme White Dragon appeared behind Rakaia looking like it was lunging towards Jaden.  
"BRING IT ON!" Jaden shouted as he lifted his hand back up, and let out his own War cry that sounded like Neo's attack War cry with the Image of Elemental Hero Neos appearing behind Jaden looking like it was Lunging towards Rakaia.  
"LET'S FINISH THIS!' they both shouted as the stand full of students, and facility could only watch in excitement, and in suspense as the two got ready to clash once again.  
Rakaia and Jaden stared each other down as both of their Auras's still collided with each other. Rakaia only smirked at Jaden, and Jaden gave his usual game face while the students still stayed low trying not to be hit by the sparks of lightning that the two duelists were letting off.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
"Alright since it's my turn I'll start by playing this!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"I Summon the Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Rakaia yelled as his little baby Red Eyes appeared on the field.  
Red Eyes Black Chick – Attribute/dark, LV/1, ATK/800, DEF/500, Type/Dragon/Effect  
Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" From your Hand.  
"Here it comes." Alexis stated as she saw what Rakaia was about to do.  
"Yea his favorite combo." Luna added as she kept her head low as lightning sparked again.  
"And I think you know what's going to happen next." Rakaia said as he smirked at Jaden who only smirked back, waiting to see what Rakaia was about to do.  
"Go Ahead it doesn't matter what you do." Jaden stated smiling. "Because I'm still going to win this duel." He ended as Rakaia only shook his head lightly, and then looked back up at Jaden.  
"Well since you're so confident." Rakaia said as he pointed at his Red eyes Black Chick." Now by sending my red eyes Black chick to the graveyard, it special ability activates!" Rakaia shouted.  
"Here it comes." Jaden thought as he looked as Rakaia was about to finish his combo, he learned from Atticus.  
"Its special ability allows me to Special summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field, and with that being said!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes Black Chick vanished leaving the field completely.  
"I Summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the great Black Dragon appeared on the field taking the place of Red Eyes Black Chick.  
"Hmph what do you think?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden who didn't flinch or step back from the mighty beast, he only just smirked at it.  
"Well if you ask me." Jaden started. "I say bring it on!' he shouted which made Rakaia glare at him slightly.  
"Fine have it your way!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Jaden. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Jaden directly with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a loud roar, and released a power fire Nova Blast towards Jaden hitting him directly dealing 2400 points worth of damage to his life points.  
"Arrrgghh!" Jaden shouted as he stumbled a little but regained his balance, and glared at Rakaia.  
"Damn." He thought. "Now that actually hurt." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia who only smiled as he saw Jaden's life point's decrease.  
"Oh don't worry it's still more to come." Rakaia stated. "But since I can't do anything else I end my turn, now show me what you got!" Rakaia shouted.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Jaden – 1600  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
"I plan to!" Jaden shouted back as he pulled a card from his deck, and placed it into his hand.  
"Looks like this is going to be the final stretch." Jaden stated as he looked at the three cards he held in his hand.  
"Huh?" Rakaia said confused at what Jaden was talking about. "What are you talking about/" he asked half concerned, and half curious.  
"Why I don't I just show ya!" Jaden shouted as he picked up one card from his hand.  
"First I summon to the field My Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden shouted as a White light appeared in front of Jaden then slowly revealed his Elemental Hero Sparkman.  
Elemental Hero Sparkman – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/1400, Type/Warrior  
an Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy.  
"What good will he do you?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden's attempt to win this duel.  
"I'll just show you!" Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.  
"Next I play the equip Spell card Spark Blaster!" Jaden shouted as Rakaia eyes widened for a second trying to figure out what Jaden was planning to do.  
Spark Blaster/Equip Spell Card – You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman" During the Main Phase on your turn, you can change the Battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card.  
"Let me explain it to ya." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia who stood there with a confused look on his face.  
"Spark Blaster let's me change the battle position of one monster, and with that being said!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon."I choose your Dragon Sparkman you know what to do!" Jaden shouted as Sparkman pointed his blaster towards Rakaia's Red Eyes, and blasted it forcing it into defense mode.  
"Not bad." Rakaia stated as he folded his arms, and looked at Jaden who still had a smile on his face.  
"I'm not done." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia, and pointed towards on his face down cards.  
"Next I activate my spell card The Shallow Grave!' Jaden shouted as Rakaia eyes widened again  
The Shallow Grave/Spell Card – Each player selects a monster in their Graveyard, and special summons it in a face –down Defense Position.  
"Wait that means." Rakaia stated as Jaden just shook his head, and smirked.  
"Yep you got it." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia.  
"But what good would it do, and you're helping me out as well?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the card Jaden just played.  
"You think I'm helping you out." Jaden said. "I select from the graveyard my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman appeared on the field beside Sparkman.  
"Fine if you think Shallow Grave is going to help you I summon back my Guard of Flamwell!" Rakaia shouted as his dragon appeared beside his Red Eyes Black Dragon who was also in defense mode.  
"What is Jaden planning?" Luna asked curiously.  
"I don't know but it better be good." Alexis stated as she looked and watched her boyfriend duel with everything he had.  
"I know Rakaia's my friend, but Jay...I...I want you to win ok." Alexis thought as she continued to look on at the two duelists battling it out. "Come on Jay I know you can do it… You better do it." She thought to herself again.  
"I don't know it looks like Jaden's got a plan or two.' Blair stated as she looked down anxiously waiting for Jaden to finish his move.  
"We're about to see." Chazz said calmly as he too looked on to see what Jaden had in store for Rakaia.  
"What now?" Rakaia thought as he watched on as he saw a Jaden chuckle a little.  
"Oh boy this can't be good." Rakaia thought again.  
"Now that I have what I wanted on the field I can do this." Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia once again.  
'Since my Fusion gate is still in play I can fuse my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and My Elemental Hero Sparkman to form!" Jaden shouted as his three monsters fused together in a flash of blindly light to create.  
"My Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden shouted as the fused monster floated slowly down to the field, in his all shining armor.  
Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman – Attribute/Light, LV/8, ATK/2500, DEF/2100, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Flare Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
Rakaia just stared in awe as the monster stared him down.  
"Oh Wow." He thought as he looked on at the shining Elemental hero." Oh Boy I'm in trouble he stated as he looked around at his two monsters.  
"I think I got this duel won." Jaden said slowly as looked at Rakaia who only smirked at Jaden.  
"I don't think so." Rakaia stated  
"You sure about that.' Jaden replied as he looked at Rakaia who didn't back down from the great Elemental Hero that stood before him.  
"Bring it." Rakaia stated smiling.  
"Alright here it goes!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon."Shining Flare Wingman Attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden shouted.  
"This is it." Alexis stated.  
"I can't believe it." Luna stated gasping.  
"It's over." Chazz said  
"He's going to lose!" Blair shouted as the students, and faculty waited for Jaden's attack to connect with Rakaia's Red Eyes.  
"Nope I'm still in this duel!" Rakaia shouted. "I activate the trap card Attack Guidance Barrier!" Rakaia shouted again as his card appeared on the field in front of him.  
Attack Guidance Barrier/Trap Card – Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Redirect the attack to a Defense Position monster you control: It gains 600 DEF until the End Phase. After that battle, immediately end the Battle phase.  
"What the Hell!" Jaden shouted as he watched Rakaia's trap card appear on the field.  
"Come on Jaden." Rakaia smirked." You didn't think I would go down that easy did you?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden, and could tell he was the one now confused as to what Rakaia had played.  
"Here I'll explain Attack of the Guidance barrier allows me to redirect your Shining Flame Wingman attack to another Defense position monster on my side of the field, and thanks to your shallow Grave, I choose my Guard of Flamwell!" Rakaia shouted as he smirked." And guess what that trap card also gives it an extra 600 in defense points." Rakaia smirked slowly. "Which means it was already at 2000 now with that extra 600 added to it, and your Shining Flare Wingman only standing at a solid 2500 means."Rakaia continued.  
"That my attack won't go through, and I take damage." Jaden said slowly finishing Rakaia's sentence as Shining Flame Wingman tried to attack Guard of Flamwell, but Rakaia's dragon blocked sending Shining Flame Wingman back to Jaden's side of the field, also dealing 100 points worth of damage to Jaden's life points.  
The Students roared in excitement as Rakaia countered Jaden's attack yet again also coming in only mere inches of losing the duel.  
Rakaia was smiling but breathing heavily as well as he smirked at Jaden, who only returned it, and also in the same condition as Rakaia.  
"Those two are really giving it their all." Luna stated as she watched the two battle it out.  
"But look at the toll it's taking on them they have to stop. Now!" Blair shouted as she turned to run towards Jaden and Rakaia but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her shoulder.  
"Grrr Let me go!" She shouted as she fought, and kicked around.  
"No." the person that grabbed her said as he looked at the two from the stands." They want it this way." Chazz stated as a small smirk appeared on his face. " Those two are going to keep dueling until they have nothing left, and I do mean nothing." He said sternly causing Blair to stop fighting, and looked down at the two duelists with concern in her eyes.  
"I hate to say it...But he's right." Alexis added as she two looked down at her friend and boyfriend duel their hearts out.  
"They're not going to stop until they settle this between each other." She continued. "It may be just a duel to us, but to them it's the world." She finished as a worried look crept on her face as well.  
"But I don't know what that means because their spirit energy is draining, and quick." Luna stated as she looked at Alexis knowing she felt it to.  
"Yea I know, but what can we do?" She asked as she continued to watch on.  
"They're going to keep going to theirs only one left standing." Alexis finished.  
With that answer Luna slowly turned back towards the duel, with sorrow filling her eyes.  
"Rakaia." She said slowly as she continued to look on at the glorious duel that took place in front of the school.  
"I guess...You…got me again Huh...Rakaia."Jaden stated in-between breaths as Rakaia let out a small smile.  
"Yea…and again…you almost won the duel…Damn you...Jaden." Rakaia said in-between breaths, and letting out a small laugh.  
"Well don't…worry I'm still going...to win." Jaden said with a smirk on his face.  
"I won't…let...That happen." Rakaia stated smiling back as he watch Jaden pick up a card from his hand.  
"Alright I throw…down a...Face down...and end my turn." Jaden said tiredly  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard – 4  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Jaden – 1500  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400  
"Fine...Then." Rakaia stated as he slowly drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand, and smirked at the card he drew.  
"Sorry Jaden, but I got to end this."Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden who only shook his head giving Rakaia the go ahead, and try your best look.  
"Alright here it goes!" Rakaia shouted." Now for this move I summon Hunter Dragon to the field!' Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Rakaia, and then suddenly Hunter Dragon appeared beside Guard of Flamwell, and Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
Hunter Dragon – Attribute/Dark, LV/3, ATK/1700, DEF/100, Type/Dragon  
this dragon has taken down countless prey with it sharp fangs, it strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first, it is vulnerable to a counter-attack.  
"Now Next, I play this." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden was anxiously waiting for Rakaia to finish his turn.  
"Dragon's Gunfire!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up the card from his hand, and showed it to Jaden who didn't seem to happy about the card he just activated.  
Dragon's Gunfire/Spell card – You can activate this card only when you have a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
Inflict 800 points of direct Damage to your opponent's life points.  
Destroy 1 face-up monster with DEF of 800 or less  
"Alright here's how it works." Rakaia said as he started to explain the spell card he just played.  
"This card as two effects in which I can only activate 1." He stated." The first effect is I can deal 800 points of damage directly to your life points, and second is I can destroy one monster on your side of the field with the defense points of 800 or less." Rakaia said as a smile appeared on his face again.  
"But you don't have a monster with defense points of 800 or less do you Jaden?" Rakaia asked with confidence.  
Jaden could only gasp as he knew what was coming next, and there was no way he could stop it.  
Rakaia pointed at Jaden, and smirked at him. "Sorry Jay but hey I told you I can't let you win." He said.  
"Dragon Gunfire fire at Jaden's life points directly!" Rakaia shouted as the card shot a few fireballs towards Jaden hitting him directly causing him to scream in pain, as he dropped down to both knees clenching his chest, as his life points took a 800 point plunge.  
'JADEN!" Alexis shouted from the stands causing her friends to look at her.  
"Alexis." Luna said slowly as she watched as her best friend stood up, and shout towards her loved one.  
"Come on Jay get up!" she shouted." I know you can do this I know you can win, but you have to get up!" she shouted again trying to get Jaden to keep going.  
"She's…right." Jaden said slowly as he slowly lifted himself up one foot at a time, causing Rakaia to gasp in shock to see Jaden hasn't had enough yet.  
"Damn this guy." Rakaia thought." What will it take to put him down?" Rakaia's mind raced.  
"Come on Rakaia is that best you can give me." Jaden mocked as he gave Rakaia is game face smirk.  
Rakaia could only chuckle a little, and smile.  
"Well I can't do anything else, so I end my turn."Rakaia stated." So let's see what else you can pull out of that deck of yours." Rakaia said as he waited for Jaden to draw a card.  
Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100  
Monsters in Graveyard – 4  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400  
"Alright it's my go!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Darn he's got me this turn." Jaden thought as he looked at the card in his hand, and then his monster on the field. "All I can do is attack." Jaden thought, and then he looked up, and saw Rakaia's face down card.  
"Hmm maybe attacking is what he wants me to do." Jaden said to himself in his head, and then he looked back down at his hand."Alright let's see if I can pull this off." Jaden stated in his head as he picked up one card from his hand.  
"First I summon My Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared, and Wildheart appeared beside Shining Flame Wingman.  
Elemental Hero Wildheart – Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effects  
this card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards  
"Wildheart?" Rakaia said as he looked on to see what Jaden was doing.  
"That's right, and I'm not done." Jaden stated as he pointed towards his face down card." I activate the spell card Cyclone Boomerang!" Jaden shouted  
Cyclone Boomerang/Equip Spell Card – Equip on to "Elemental Hero Wildheart" it gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and trap Cards on the field. Inflict 100 points of Damage to your opponent for each Spell or Trap Card destroyed by his effect.

"Cyclone Boomerang?" Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden in confusion.  
"That's right Cyber Boomerang." Jaden stated. "And once I equip it to my Wildheart it boosts it attacks points up by 500!" Jaden shouted.  
"Wait then that means."Rakaia stated as he looked at his dragon on the field.  
"That's right say goodbye to your Hunter Dragon!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards it.  
"Wildheart Attack his Hunter Dragon!" Jaden shouted as Wildheart let out a war cry and threw his boomerang towards Hunter Dragon hitting it directly, and destroying it instantly, causing Rakaia to shield himself from the attack, and also dealing 300 points of damage to his life points.  
"Darn." Rakaia thought, as he looked at Jaden and smile appear on his face.  
"And now I'm going to end this duel Shining Flare Wingman attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes.  
"You are persistent aren't you?" Rakaia shouted." Did you forget about my face down card?" Rakaia shouted again.  
"What. Damn!" Jaden said  
"Now I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card appeared on the field in front of Rakaia.  
Draining Shield/Trap card – Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain life points equal its monsters ATK  
"No not that!" Jaden shouted knowing full well what this card does  
"That's right." Rakaia said confidently. " Not only is your attack negated but I also gain life points equal to the monster that you attack with Attacks points so thanks for that Jay." Rakaia said as his life points started to increase.  
"Not again.' Jaden thought." It's like no getting to this guy." He thought again as he looked at his options and knew that this duel would end in the next few turns.  
"Come on Jay you can do it don't worry you can win this!" Alexis shouted  
"Go Rakaia bring it on home!" Luna shouted as the two Oblisk duelists shouted for the Boyfriends Blair, and Chazz stayed silent trying not to ruin the moment of the duel.  
"Alright I guess that's it then." Jaden stated as he looked at the card in his hand.  
"I can't do anything else and I end my turn." Jaden stated  
Rakaia –4600  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100  
Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Wildheart – ATK/1500, DEF/1600 – ATK/2000 (Equip card effect)  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400  
"Finally." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.  
"Alright Jay this is it!" Rakaia shouted.  
"First I summon my personal Favorite Baby Dragon to the field." Rakaia stated as a white light appeared on the field, and then suddenly Baby Dragon appeared right next to Guard of Flamwell, and Red Eyes.  
"Next." Rakaia said as he picked up his last card in his hand.  
"I Sacrifice my Baby Dragon, and My Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon the great Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his both dragons disappeared from the field, and then suddenly a better looking Red Eyes took their place.  
Red Eyes Darkness Dragon – Attribute/Dark, LV/9, ATK/2400, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
this card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red- Eyes Black Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard.  
"That's it!" Luna shouted."This duel is over." She said.  
"Looks that way." Chazz stated as he continued to look on.  
"Jaden." Alexis thought as she watched her boyfriend get back into an impossible corner.  
"And that's not all Jaden!" Rakaia shouted. "Thanks to my dragons special ability it gains 300 attack points for Dragon monster in my graveyard." Rakaia stated as his Red Eyes attack points started to go up, to a whopping 4500  
"4500!" Alexis and Luna said in unison  
"Yep this is it." Chazz stated as he stood up." There's no way Jaden can get out of this." He continued.  
"For once I think your right." Blair stated as she watched on.  
"This duel been fun Jaden but now I got to end this!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman." Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his Shining Flare Wingman!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes roared, and then let out a huge Pyro pulse blast towards Shining Flame Wingman.  
"Here it comes!" Chazz stated as Alexis gritted her teeth and closed her eyes not trying to see the end of the duel while the others watched anxiously.  
"I don't think so Rakaia!" Jaden shouted. "I activate My Trap card Mirror Force!" Jaden shouted  
"What!" Rakaia shouted  
Mirror Force/Trap Card – Activate only when an opponent's monster declares, an attack. Destroy all Attack position monsters you opponent controls.  
'That's right Rakaia!" Jaden shouted." Not only do I block your attack but I send it right back at you with full force." Jaden shouted as Shining Flame Wingman blocked Red Eyes Blast, and sent it right back to Rakaia's side of the field. Destroying both Guard of Flamwell, and Rakaia's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and also causing Rakaia to shield himself from the impact.  
"Damn it." Rakaia said as he looked up when the smoke cleared, and saw he had no monsters on the field and no cards in his hand.  
"Oh no." he said as he looked up at Jaden who smiled at him.  
"Damn I guess this is it." Rakaia said as he slowly stood up, and closed his eyes.  
Rakaia –4600  
Cards In hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Baby Dragon – ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Darkness Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard Of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Wildheart – ATK/1500, DEF/1600 – ATK/2000 (Equip card effect)  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400  
"I end my turn." Rakaia said slowly, and sadly.  
"You dueled great Rakaia it was fun.' Jaden said slowly as he drew a card from his deck.  
Rakaia just slowly shook his head, and looked up at Jaden, and smiled.  
"Go for it." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face.  
Jaden just nodded  
"Alright I play my field spell card Skyscraper!" Jaden shouted as his fusion gate disappeared, and a huge city full of buildings took its place.  
"Now this gives my Elemental Heroes 1000 extra attack points." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia who still had that same smirk on his face.  
"Which means?" Jaden said as he pointed towards Rakaia." Elemental Hero Wildheart attack Rakaia directly!" Jaden shouted as Wildheart let out a loud roar again, and threw his boomerang at Rakaia hitting him directly causing him to scream in pain as Rakaia fell down to one knee, and his life points taking a huge plunge leaving him with only 1600.  
"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she saw her Boyfriend get hammered by Wild heart's boomerang.  
Jaden just looked at Rakaia who manage to pull himself back up.  
"Go head finish it." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face.  
"Rakaia." Jaden said slowly.  
"Go ahead alright don't feel sorry for me you beat me fair, and square." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and then with the last burst of energy he had left.  
"END IT NOW!" He shouted.  
Jaden took a few moments but understood what Rakaia was saying, and slowly nodded his head, and pointed towards Rakaia.  
"Shining Flare Wingman Attack Rakaia directly!" Jaden shouted as Shining Flare Wingman floated in the air for a second, and sent a White Blast towards Rakaia causing him to scream in agony as he slowly fell face first to floor, while his life points depleted.

End of flashback

Rakaia, Luna, Seika, Sega, Isabella and Seika saw a metor crashing and ran to it and they saw Syrus crying that Jaden has return “we have returned” Jaden said he is wearing Haou’s armour. “Jaden you have the supreme king’s armour on?” Syrus asked him. “he is me and I am him, if I hate him that means I hate myself” Jaden told him. “everyone I got a question for you What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?” Jaden asked them

“become evil jaden” Rakaia answered


	9. Rivera- Anderson

Chapter 9: first family

This chapter will be lemon loaded

After the wedding the new wedded Andersons went on their honeymoon. “peace and quite at last” Jesse said to his wife. “ we can spend quality time, is that right dear” Sega said to Jesse and he smiled at her and kissed her lips, Sega smiled   
“i am all yours Mr Anderson” Sega said to Jesse seductively. “indeed you are Mrs Anderson” Jesse said back to Sega touching her body. They went back to their hotel room 

"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.  
"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.  
"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.  
"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.  
"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.  
"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.  
"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.  
"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.  
"Sega, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Jesse said before Sega kissed him again.  
"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.  
"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.  
Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.  
Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.  
Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.  
Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.  
"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.  
"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.  
The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.  
Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.  
Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.  
Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.  
Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his Honey Brown spiky, yet flexible hair.  
Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.  
"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.  
"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.  
Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The Honey Brown male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.  
Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.  
Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.  
Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.  
Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.  
Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.  
"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.  
"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.  
The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.  
Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.  
Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.  
Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.  
Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.  
Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.  
Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.  
Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.  
"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.  
"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.  
"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.  
Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.  
Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.  
Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.  
Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.  
Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.  
Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.  
Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her Honey Brown lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.  
Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.  
Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.  
By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.  
Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.  
Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.  
Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.  
The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.  
"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.  
"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.  
"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.  
Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her Honey Brown -haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.  
Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.  
Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.  
Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.  
Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on \\\his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.  
A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.  
"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.  
"For what Sega." Jesse asked.  
"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.  
lemon ended

In the morning Sega is sore from her husband fucking her. “good morning my lovely wife” Jesse praised Sega. “good morning, Jesse” Sega said to Jesse. The 2 months they had for their honeymoon is the best moments of their lives beside started dating and getting Married. Sega pulled Jesse up 

Sega pushed him down on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt.  
"W..wait, what are you doing?" Jesse asked while covering his eyes. Sega grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Sega asked   
"Shhh…" Sega shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Jesse didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when his wife wants him  
"Okay" Jesse said before kissing her on the lips. Sega was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Jesse wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Sega opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.  
Sega felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Jesse made out on her own bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Okay, time for some fun" she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Sega quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.  
She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Jesse smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.  
She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Jesse , before engorging on him again. Every few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.  
Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "What the fuck!" she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Jesse exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Sega took the entirety of him down her throat again. Sega enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Jesse 's moaning that filled the room.  
Soon, Jesse 's attention turned to Sega's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.  
"Huh, was that not good enough?" Sega asked, worriedly.  
"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Jesse said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Jesse kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.  
"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Jesse remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Sega's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.  
"Oh god, gonna cum" Jesse warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Sega said.  
"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Sega" Jesse grunted.  
He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Sega remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Jesse blushed at her actions, making Sega giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Sega asked. "Yeah sure." Jesse said. "Great."  
The pair quickly got dressed before leaving Jesse ’s ship cabins to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Sega's bed. Parting lips, Jesse looked down, ogling Sega's breasts. "What's wrong?" Sega asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Jesse responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Sega teased. "Not like, I love em." Jesse said.  
He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Sega felt amazing, noticing that Jesse was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.  
Jesse left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Sega's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Sega. He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Jesse .. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"  
She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Jesse " Sega remarked. Jesse tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Sega cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.  
"You can start moving now." "Okay" Jesse slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Sega. "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."  
"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Sega moaned sexily. Jesse easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.  
The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Jesse 's actions. Sega was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.  
Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Jesse quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Sega over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Jesse by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Jesse !" Sega whispered into his ear. Jesse nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"  
Jesse opened his eyes as Sega's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.  
He quickly pulled out before pulling Sega's head up to his dick. Sega opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Sega swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.  
"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Jesse said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Sega replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Sega looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.  
She turned around so her ass was in her face. Jesse got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Jesse stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.  
After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Sega got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Jesse .  
She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Jesse propped himself up and Sega leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Sega was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Jesse . She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.  
"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Sega turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Jesse commanded. Sega nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.  
The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. "Hope he likes the show" she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Jesse looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.  
He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Jesse continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Sega was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.  
Jesse let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Sega back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. "Fuck, he is a machine" she thought.  
"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Sega grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Jesse complimented.  
"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Sega asked. Jesse nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Jesse got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"  
Sega got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Jesse did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.  
Her ass was tight. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Jesse " "Okay Sega" They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.  
Sega leaned on Jesse , a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep”

Next morning  
“good morning honey lets do it again” said Sega. “ok Sega” said Jesse   
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Jesse planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Jesse continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Galligeta Queen's tongue. Sega having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Jesse 's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Jesse 's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Sega moaned into Jesse 's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Sega found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Jesse 's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Sega which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Jesse was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Sega glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Jesse -kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Jesse closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Jesse had truly closed his. Sega waved her right hand in his face. Jesse made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Jesse made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the Honey Brown got off the bed.  
Sega quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Sega," he said mesmerized. Sega was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Sega was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Jesse jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Ra duelist student grabbed Sega and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Jesse , calm down that hurt," she complained. Jesse started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Jesse ," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Jesse sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Jesse crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Jesse , Sega's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Jesse 's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Saiyan hedgehog.  
The Honey Brown ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Jesse 's fingers wrapped around the string of Sega's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Jesse , what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Jesse spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Sega's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Sega cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Jesse 's tongue washed over her folds. Sega shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Sega. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Jesse ," she cried again. Jesse swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Sega's juices. Jesse quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Jesse ," Sega continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Jesse 's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Jesse continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier   
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
The pro duelist did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Sega's lips and pushed her folds back.   
Sega's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The Honey Brown let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Jesse 's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Jesse , this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Jesse 's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Jesse went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Sega's continued moans of pleasure Jesse placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the fairy duelist as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Jesse made sure to consume every last drop. Sega no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The Honey Brown 's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….K-Jesse ," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Jesse was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
Jesse nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Sega's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Jesse hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
Jesse was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The saiyn hedgehog down to see a clearly aroused Sega staring back at him. "K-Sega," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Jesse to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Jesse -kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Jesse nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Sega continued to play with Jesse 's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Sega, please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Sega kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Jesse frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Sega wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Jesse closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her husband 's pain expression brought something out of Sega, something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Jesse just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Sega, stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Sega pulled away and avoided his head.  
Sega got to her feet and walked past Jesse . The Saiyan hedgehogstudent could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Galligeta Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Jesse -kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Jesse widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Sega started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The Honey Brown continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Jesse having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Jesse was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Sega moaned. This brought Jesse 's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Jesse ," she moaned his name. Sega's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Jesse !" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Jesse was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Jesse !" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Jesse 's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Jesse over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Jesse , ommmmmmmmmmmega!" Sega imagined Jesse 's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Jesse !" Sega pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Sega's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Jesse forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the Honey Brown .  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Jesse practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her husband 's unusual glowing yellow and green eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Sega's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The saiyan did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Jesse lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Sega's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the Honey Brown could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Jesse invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Jesse picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Jesse spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Sega met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Sega finally came. "I only love you Jesse -kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Jesse stopped for a moment. "Sega," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Sega kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Jesse . "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Jesse moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Jesse . She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Sega's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The gladiator beast duelist’s back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Jesse! Right there, keep it up!"  
Sega's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "ooooooooooommmmmmmega!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself.. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Sega's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Sega wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Jesse bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "  
S-Sega, I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Jesse slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Jesse," she praised. Sega planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Jesse carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.  
Lemon ended  
x  
“wow Sega, that was good as ever my lovely wife” Jesse said to Sega. 

After a few months Sega found out she is pregnant with Jesse’s kids.

“Jesse I am pregnant” Sega confessed to Jesse. Jesse and Sega, Jesse pulled Sega into a kiss “So we are going to be parents.


	10. Meiyo- Kazehaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got lazy and most of it will be the same anyway just changed the names

Chapter 9: first family

This chapter will be lemon loaded

After the wedding the new wedded Andersons went on their honeymoon. “peace and quite at last” Rakaia said to his wife. “ we can spend quality time, is that right dear” Luna said to Rakaia and he smiled at her and kissed her lips, Luna smiled   
“i am all yours Mr Anderson” Luna said to Rakaia seductively. “indeed you are Mrs Anderson” Rakaia said back to Luna touching her body. They went back to their hotel room 

"Oh Rakaia." Luna called out to Rakaia from her bathhouse and he looked to see Luna relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.  
"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Rakaia." Luna said and that made Rakaia blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.  
"Come on, don't be shy Rakaia." Luna said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Rakaia stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Luna licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.  
"How are you feeling Rakaia?" Luna asked noticing the relaxed look on Rakaia's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.  
"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Luna ." Rakaia replied.  
"Good to hear Rakaia." Luna said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Rakaia's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Rakaia's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.  
"Luna what are you doing." Rakaia said when Luna finally broke the kiss only for Luna to giggle at his shyness.  
"Well I think that's pretty obvious Rakaia, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Luna said with a smirk.  
"Luna , don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Rakaia said before Luna kissed him again.  
"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Rakaia and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Luna said and Rakaia looked at Luna with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Luna 's slender waist and kissed her.  
"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Rakaia said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.  
Rakaia and Luna snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Luna forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Rakaia wasn't about to let her win that easily. Rakaia pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.  
Rakaia ran his hands through Luna 's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.  
Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Rakaia took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.  
Luna had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.  
"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Rakaia." Luna said while gripping Rakaia's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.  
"I guess I could say the same about you Luna ." Rakaia huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Luna let out a low moan of pleasure before Rakaia kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Luna sensuously stroking his cock and Rakaia groping and squeezing her breasts.  
The next moment Luna sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Rakaia licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Rakaia smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.  
Rakaia licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Luna to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.  
Rakaia savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Luna , out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Rakaia as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Rakaia even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.  
Rakaia's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Luna uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Rakaia's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Luna continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.  
Rakaia then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Luna felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his Honey Brown spiky, yet flexible hair.  
Luna felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Rakaia. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Luna 's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Luna 's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Luna came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Rakaia licked her fluids clean.  
"Well aren't you the tasty one Luna ." Rakaia said while smacking his lips and Luna giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.  
"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Rakaia." Luna said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Rakaia lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.  
Luna then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The Honey Brown male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.  
Luna then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Rakaia had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Luna as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Luna deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.  
Just when Rakaia didn't think that Luna couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Rakaia's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.  
Luna almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.  
Rakaia sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Luna 's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Luna 's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Rakaia crazy with lust as he helped Luna hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.  
Luna 's tongue twirled around Rakaia's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Rakaia's cum splattered all over the inside of Luna 's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.  
"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Rakaia." Luna said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.  
"I'm Dragon you like it Luna , but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Rakaia said and Luna smirked knowing exactly what the Dragon user meant.  
The next moment Luna lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Rakaia to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Rakaia laid behind Luna on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.  
Rakaia moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Rakaia waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.  
Luna moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Rakaia started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Rakaia held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Luna felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.  
Rakaia huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Luna 's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Luna 's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Luna had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.  
Luna loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Rakaia's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Rakaia toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Rakaia's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.  
Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Luna 's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Rakaia's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Rakaia's cock while grinding it as Rakaia's hardness shot into Luna 's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.  
Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Rakaia continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Luna placed her hand on Rakaia's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.  
Finally, Rakaia and Luna separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Rakaia filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.  
"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Rakaia." Luna said breathlessly.  
"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Luna ." Rakaia said and that made Luna burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.  
"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Luna seductively asked and Rakaia smirked at this as Luna got on her hands and knees and looked back at Rakaia and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Rakaia licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Luna a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.  
Luna moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Rakaia vigorously pounded into her. Luna began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.  
Luna blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Rakaia reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Luna 's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.  
Rakaia was having the time of his life with Luna 's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Luna gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.  
Luna turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Luna let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Rakaia squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.  
Rakaia squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Luna whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.  
Rakaia kept pounding into Luna until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Luna and Rakaia shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Rakaia released Luna breasts allowing her to fall forward.  
Rakaia sat next to Luna and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Luna looked up at her Honey Brown lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.  
Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Luna was riding on Rakaia's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Rakaia thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Rakaia was.  
Rakaia pummelled his length upright into Luna 's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Rakaia reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.  
By now Luna 's lust was driving her completely insane as Rakaia circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Luna held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.  
Rakaia continued to knead together and suckle Luna 's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Luna had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Rakaia's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.  
Rakaia moaned with Luna and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Rakaia's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Rakaia still groped and teased Luna 's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.  
Luna 's thumbs stroked Rakaia's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Luna rolled her hips forward as Rakaia's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Rakaia's vein-covered length soared into Luna 's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Rakaia came into Luna again and flooded her warmth.  
The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Luna and trailed down Rakaia's cock before separating lips and Luna lifted herself off Rakaia. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Rakaia and cuddled him.  
"Luna , I think you've finished me." Rakaia said sweaty and exhausted.  
"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Luna said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Rakaia smirked before he surprised Luna by pinning her down in a missionary position.  
"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Rakaia huskily said and Luna smiled at him as he entered her once more. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.  
Luna let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her Honey Brown -haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Luna kept her slender legs wrapped around Rakaia's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.  
Rakaia's manhood deeply pummelled into Luna 's fiery core and Luna mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Rakaia watched with mezmirized eyes as Luna 's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.  
Luna arched her back to pull Rakaia deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Rakaia savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Rakaia then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Luna to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.  
Luna gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Rakaia's once again. Luna 's tongue practically flew into Rakaia's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Rakaia continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.  
Rakaia and Luna pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Rakaia continued to feverishly pound into Luna 's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Rakaia and Luna continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on \\\his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.  
A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Luna 's face as Rakaia filled her to the brim with his essence. Rakaia panted with Luna as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Rakaia pulled out of Luna and some of their release came pouring out of her as Rakaia picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.  
"Thank you Rakaia." Luna said.  
"For what Luna ." Rakaia asked.  
"For loving me Rakaia." Luna said with a smile and Rakaia smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.  
lemon ended

In the morning Luna is sore from her husband fucking her. “good morning my lovely wife” Rakaia praised Luna . “good morning, Rakaia” Luna said to Rakaia. The 2 months they had for their honeymoon is the best moments of their lives beside started dating and getting Married. Luna pulled Rakaia up 

Luna pushed him down on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt.  
"W..wait, what are you doing?" Rakaia asked while covering his eyes. Luna grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Luna asked   
"Shhh…" Luna shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Rakaia didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when his wife wants him  
"Okay" Rakaia said before kissing her on the lips. Luna was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Rakaia wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Luna opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.  
Luna felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Rakaia made out on her own bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Okay, time for some fun" she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Luna quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.  
She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Rakaia smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.  
She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Rakaia , before engorging on him again. Every few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.  
Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "What the fuck!" she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Rakaia exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Luna took the entirety of him down her throat again. Luna enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Rakaia 's moaning that filled the room.  
Soon, Rakaia 's attention turned to Luna 's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.  
"Huh, was that not good enough?" Luna asked, worriedly.  
"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Rakaia said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Rakaia kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.  
"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Rakaia remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Luna 's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.  
"Oh god, gonna cum" Rakaia warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Luna said.  
"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Luna " Rakaia grunted.  
He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Luna remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Rakaia blushed at her actions, making Luna giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Luna asked. "Yeah sure." Rakaia said. "Great."  
The pair quickly got dressed before leaving Rakaia ’s ship cabins to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Luna 's bed. Parting lips, Rakaia looked down, ogling Luna 's breasts. "What's wrong?" Luna asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Rakaia responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Luna teased. "Not like, I love em." Rakaia said.  
He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Luna felt amazing, noticing that Rakaia was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.  
Rakaia left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Luna 's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Luna . He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Rakaia .. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"  
She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Rakaia " Luna remarked. Rakaia tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Luna cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.  
"You can start moving now." "Okay" Rakaia slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Luna . "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."  
"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Luna moaned sexily. Rakaia easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.  
The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Rakaia 's actions. Luna was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.  
Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Rakaia quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Luna over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Rakaia by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Rakaia !" Luna whispered into his ear. Rakaia nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"  
Rakaia opened his eyes as Luna 's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.  
He quickly pulled out before pulling Luna 's head up to his dick. Luna opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Luna swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.  
"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Rakaia said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Luna replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Luna looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.  
She turned around so her ass was in her face. Rakaia got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Rakaia stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.  
After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Luna got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Rakaia .  
She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Rakaia propped himself up and Luna leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Luna was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Rakaia . She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.  
"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Luna turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Rakaia commanded. Luna nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.  
The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. "Hope he likes the show" she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Rakaia looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.  
He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Rakaia continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Luna was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.  
Rakaia let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Luna back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. "Fuck, he is a machine" she thought.  
"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Luna grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Rakaia complimented.  
"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Luna asked. Rakaia nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Rakaia got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"  
Luna got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Rakaia did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.  
Her ass was tight. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Rakaia " "Okay Luna " They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.  
Luna leaned on Rakaia , a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep”

Next morning  
“good morning honey lets do it again” said Luna . “ok Luna ” said Rakaia   
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Rakaia planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Rakaia continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Galligeta Queen's tongue. Luna having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Rakaia 's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Rakaia 's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Luna moaned into Rakaia 's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Luna found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Rakaia 's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Luna which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Rakaia was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Luna glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Rakaia -kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Rakaia closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Rakaia had truly closed his. Luna waved her right hand in his face. Rakaia made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Rakaia made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the Honey Brown got off the bed.  
Luna quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Luna ," he said mesmerized. Luna was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Luna was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Rakaia jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Ra duelist student grabbed Luna and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Rakaia , calm down that hurt," she complained. Rakaia started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Rakaia ," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Rakaia sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Rakaia crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Rakaia , Luna 's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Rakaia 's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Saiyan hedgehog.  
The Honey Brown ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Rakaia 's fingers wrapped around the string of Luna 's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Rakaia , what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Rakaia spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Luna 's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Luna cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Rakaia 's tongue washed over her folds. Luna shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Luna . She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Rakaia ," she cried again. Rakaia swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Luna 's juices. Rakaia quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Rakaia ," Luna continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Rakaia 's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Rakaia continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier   
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
The pro duelist did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Luna 's lips and pushed her folds back.   
Luna 's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The Honey Brown let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Rakaia 's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Rakaia , this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Rakaia 's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Rakaia went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Luna 's continued moans of pleasure Rakaia placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the fairy duelist as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Rakaia made sure to consume every last drop. Luna no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The Honey Brown 's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….K-Rakaia ," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Rakaia was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
Rakaia nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Luna 's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Rakaia hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
Rakaia was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The saiyn hedgehog down to see a clearly aroused Luna staring back at him. "K-Luna ," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Rakaia to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Rakaia -kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Rakaia nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Luna continued to play with Rakaia 's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Luna , please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Luna kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Rakaia frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Luna wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Rakaia closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her husband 's pain expression brought something out of Luna , something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Rakaia just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Luna , stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Luna pulled away and avoided his head.  
Luna got to her feet and walked past Rakaia . The Saiyan hedgehogstudent could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Galligeta Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Rakaia -kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Rakaia widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Luna started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The Honey Brown continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Rakaia having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Rakaia was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Luna moaned. This brought Rakaia 's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Rakaia ," she moaned his name. Luna 's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Rakaia !" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Rakaia was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Rakaia !" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Rakaia 's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Rakaia over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Rakaia , ommmmmmmmmmmega!" Luna imagined Rakaia 's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Rakaia !" Luna pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Luna 's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Rakaia forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the Honey Brown .  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Rakaia practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her husband 's unusual glowing yellow and green eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Luna 's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The saiyan did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Rakaia lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Luna 's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the Honey Brown could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Rakaia invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Rakaia picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Rakaia spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Luna met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Luna finally came. "I only love you Rakaia -kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Rakaia stopped for a moment. "Luna ," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Luna kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Rakaia . "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Rakaia moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Rakaia . She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Luna 's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The Dragoniator beast duelist’s back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Rakaia! Right there, keep it up!"  
Luna 's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "ooooooooooommmmmmmega!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself.. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Luna 's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Luna wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Rakaia bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "  
L-Luna , I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Rakaia slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Rakaia," she praised. Luna planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Rakaia carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.  
Lemon ended

“wow Luna , that was good as ever my lovely wife” Rakaia said to Luna . 

After a few months Luna found out she is pregnant with Rakaia’s kids.

“Rakaia I am pregnant” Luna confessed to Rakaia. Rakaia and Luna , Rakaia pulled Luna into a kiss “So we are going to be parents.


	11. Kohinata- Yuuki

Chapter 9: first family

This chapter will be lemon loaded

After the wedding the new wedded Andersons went on their honeymoon. “peace and quite at last” Jaden said to his wife. “ we can spend quality time, is that right dear” Seika said to Jaden and he smiled at her and kissed her lips, Seika smiled   
“i am all yours Mr Anderson” Seika said to Jaden seductively. “indeed you are Mrs Anderson” Jaden said back to Seika touching her body. They went back to their hotel room 

"Oh Jaden ." Seika called out to Jaden from her bathhouse and he looked to see Seika relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.  
"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jaden ." Seika said and that made Jaden blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.  
"Come on, don't be shy Jaden ." Seika said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jaden stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Seika licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.  
"How are you feeling Jaden ?" Seika asked noticing the relaxed look on Jaden 's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.  
"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Seika ." Jaden replied.  
"Good to hear Jaden ." Seika said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jaden 's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jaden 's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.  
"Seika what are you doing." Jaden said when Seika finally broke the kiss only for Seika to giggle at his shyness.  
"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jaden , I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Seika said with a smirk.  
"Seika , don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Jaden said before Seika kissed him again.  
"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jaden and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Seika said and Jaden looked at Seika with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Seika 's slender waist and kissed her.  
"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jaden said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.  
Jaden and Seika snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Seika forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jaden wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jaden pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.  
Jaden ran his hands through Seika 's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.  
Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jaden took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.  
Seika had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.  
"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jaden ." Seika said while gripping Jaden 's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.  
"I guess I could say the same about you Seika ." Jaden huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Seika let out a low moan of pleasure before Jaden kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Seika sensuously stroking his cock and Jaden groping and squeezing her breasts.  
The next moment Seika sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jaden licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jaden smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.  
Jaden licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Seika to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.  
Jaden savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Seika , out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jaden as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jaden even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.  
Jaden 's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Seika uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jaden 's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Seika continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.  
Jaden then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Seika felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his Honey Brown spiky, yet flexible hair.  
Seika felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jaden . He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Seika 's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Seika 's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Seika came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jaden licked her fluids clean.  
"Well aren't you the tasty one Seika ." Jaden said while smacking his lips and Seika giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.  
"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jaden ." Seika said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jaden lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.  
Seika then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The Honey Brown male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.  
Seika then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jaden had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Seika as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Seika deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.  
Just when Jaden didn't think that Seika couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jaden 's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.  
Seika almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.  
Jaden sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Seika 's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Seika 's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jaden crazy with lust as he helped Seika hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.  
Seika 's tongue twirled around Jaden 's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jaden 's cum splattered all over the inside of Seika 's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.  
"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jaden ." Seika said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.  
"I'm Hero duelist you like it Seika , but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jaden said and Seika smirked knowing exactly what the Hero duelist user meant.  
The next moment Seika lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jaden to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jaden laid behind Seika on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.  
Jaden moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jaden waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.  
Seika moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jaden started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jaden held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Seika felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.  
Jaden huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Seika 's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Seika 's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Seika had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.  
Seika loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jaden 's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jaden toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jaden 's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.  
Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Seika 's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jaden 's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jaden 's cock while grinding it as Jaden 's hardness shot into Seika 's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.  
Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jaden continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Seika placed her hand on Jaden 's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.  
Finally, Jaden and Seika separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jaden filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.  
"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jaden ." Seika said breathlessly.  
"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Seika ." Jaden said and that made Seika burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.  
"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Seika seductively asked and Jaden smirked at this as Seika got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jaden and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jaden licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Seika a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.  
Seika moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jaden vigorously pounded into her. Seika began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.  
Seika blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jaden reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Seika 's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.  
Jaden was having the time of his life with Seika 's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Seika gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.  
Seika turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Seika let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jaden squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.  
Jaden squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Seika whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.  
Jaden kept pounding into Seika until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Seika and Jaden shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jaden released Seika breasts allowing her to fall forward.  
Jaden sat next to Seika and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Seika looked up at her Honey Brown lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.  
Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Seika was riding on Jaden 's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jaden thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jaden was.  
Jaden pummelled his length upright into Seika 's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jaden reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.  
By now Seika 's lust was driving her completely insane as Jaden circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Seika held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.  
Jaden continued to knead together and suckle Seika 's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Seika had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jaden 's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.  
Jaden moaned with Seika and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jaden 's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jaden still groped and teased Seika 's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.  
Seika 's thumbs stroked Jaden 's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Seika rolled her hips forward as Jaden 's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jaden 's vein-covered length soared into Seika 's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jaden came into Seika again and flooded her warmth.  
The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Seika and trailed down Jaden 's cock before separating lips and Seika lifted herself off Jaden . Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jaden and cuddled him.  
"Seika , I think you've finished me." Jaden said sweaty and exhausted.  
"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Seika said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jaden smirked before he surprised Seika by pinning her down in a missionary position.  
"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jaden huskily said and Seika smiled at him as he entered her once more. Seika wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.  
Seika let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her Honey Brown -haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Seika kept her slender legs wrapped around Jaden 's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.  
Jaden 's manhood deeply pummelled into Seika 's fiery core and Seika mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jaden watched with mezmirized eyes as Seika 's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.  
Seika arched her back to pull Jaden deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jaden savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Jaden then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Seika to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.  
Seika gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jaden 's once again. Seika 's tongue practically flew into Jaden 's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jaden continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.  
Jaden and Seika pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jaden continued to feverishly pound into Seika 's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jaden and Seika continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on \\\his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.  
A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Seika 's face as Jaden filled her to the brim with his essence. Jaden panted with Seika as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jaden pulled out of Seika and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jaden picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.  
"Thank you Jaden ." Seika said.  
"For what Seika ." Jaden asked.  
"For loving me Jaden ." Seika said with a smile and Jaden smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.  
lemon ended

In the morning Seika is sore from her husband fucking her. “good morning my lovely wife” Jaden praised Seika . “good morning, Jaden ” Seika said to Jaden . The 2 months they had for their honeymoon is the best moments of their lives beside started dating and getting Married. Seika pulled Jaden up 

Seika pushed him down on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt.  
"W..wait, what are you doing?" Jaden asked while covering his eyes. Seika grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Seika asked   
"Shhh…" Seika shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Jaden didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when his wife wants him  
"Okay" Jaden said before kissing her on the lips. Seika was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Jaden wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Seika opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.  
Seika felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Jaden made out on her own bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Okay, time for some fun" she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Seika quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.  
She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Jaden smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.  
She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Jaden , before engorging on him again. Every few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.  
Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "What the fuck!" she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Jaden exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Seika took the entirety of him down her throat again. Seika enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Jaden 's moaning that filled the room.  
Soon, Jaden 's attention turned to Seika 's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.  
"Huh, was that not good enough?" Seika asked, worriedly.  
"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Jaden said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Jaden kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.  
"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Jaden remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Seika 's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.  
"Oh god, gonna cum" Jaden warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Seika said.  
"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Seika " Jaden grunted.  
He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Seika remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Jaden blushed at her actions, making Seika giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Seika asked. "Yeah sure." Jaden said. "Great."  
The pair quickly got dressed before leaving Jaden ’s ship cabins to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Seika 's bed. Parting lips, Jaden looked down, ogling Seika 's breasts. "What's wrong?" Seika asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Jaden responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Seika teased. "Not like, I love em." Jaden said.  
He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Seika felt amazing, noticing that Jaden was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.  
Jaden left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Seika 's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Seika . He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Jaden .. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"  
She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Jaden " Seika remarked. Jaden tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Seika cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.  
"You can start moving now." "Okay" Jaden slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Seika . "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."  
"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Seika moaned sexily. Jaden easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.  
The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Jaden 's actions. Seika was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.  
Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Jaden quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Seika over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Jaden by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Jaden !" Seika whispered into his ear. Jaden nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"  
Jaden opened his eyes as Seika 's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.  
He quickly pulled out before pulling Seika 's head up to his dick. Seika opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Seika swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.  
"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Jaden said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Seika replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Seika looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.  
She turned around so her ass was in her face. Jaden got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Jaden stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.  
After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Seika got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Jaden .  
She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Jaden propped himself up and Seika leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Seika was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Jaden . She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.  
"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Seika turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Jaden commanded. Seika nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.  
The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. "Hope he likes the show" she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Jaden looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.  
He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Jaden continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Seika was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.  
Jaden let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Seika back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. "Fuck, he is a machine" she thought.  
"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Seika grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Jaden complimented.  
"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Seika asked. Jaden nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Jaden got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"  
Seika got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Jaden did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.  
Her ass was tight. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Jaden " "Okay Seika " They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.  
Seika leaned on Jaden , a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep”

Next morning  
“good morning honey lets do it again” said Seika . “ok Seika ” said Jaden   
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Jaden planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Jaden continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Galligeta Queen's tongue. Seika having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Jaden 's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Jaden 's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Seika moaned into Jaden 's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Seika found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Jaden 's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Seika which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Jaden was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Seika glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Jaden -kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Jaden closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Jaden had truly closed his. Seika waved her right hand in his face. Jaden made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Jaden made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the Honey Brown got off the bed.  
Seika quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Seika ," he said mesmerized. Seika was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Seika was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Jaden jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Ra duelist student grabbed Seika and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Jaden , calm down that hurt," she complained. Jaden started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Jaden ," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Jaden sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Jaden crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Jaden , Seika 's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Jaden 's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Saiyan hedgehog.  
The Honey Brown ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Jaden 's fingers wrapped around the string of Seika 's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Jaden , what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Jaden spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Seika 's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Seika cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Jaden 's tongue washed over her folds. Seika shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Seika . She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Jaden ," she cried again. Jaden swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Seika 's juices. Jaden quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Jaden ," Seika continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Jaden 's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Jaden continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier   
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
The pro duelist did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Seika 's lips and pushed her folds back.   
Seika 's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The Honey Brown let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Jaden 's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Jaden , this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Jaden 's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Jaden went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Seika 's continued moans of pleasure Jaden placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the fairy duelist as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Jaden made sure to consume every last drop. Seika no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The Honey Brown 's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….K-Jaden ," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Jaden was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
Jaden nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Seika 's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Jaden hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
Jaden was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The saiyn hedgehog down to see a clearly aroused Seika staring back at him. "K-Seika ," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Jaden to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Jaden -kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Jaden nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Seika continued to play with Jaden 's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Seika , please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Seika kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Jaden frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Seika wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Jaden closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her husband 's pain expression brought something out of Seika , something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Jaden just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Seika , stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Seika pulled away and avoided his head.  
Seika got to her feet and walked past Jaden . The Saiyan hedgehogstudent could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Galligeta Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Jaden -kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Jaden widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Seika started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The Honey Brown continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Jaden having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Jaden was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Seika moaned. This brought Jaden 's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Jaden ," she moaned his name. Seika 's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Jaden !" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Jaden was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Jaden !" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Jaden 's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Jaden over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Jaden , ommmmmmmmmmmega!" Seika imagined Jaden 's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Jaden !" Seika pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Seika 's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Jaden forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the Honey Brown .  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Jaden practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her husband 's unusual glowing yellow and green eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Seika 's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The saiyan did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Jaden lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Seika 's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the Honey Brown could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Jaden invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Jaden picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Jaden spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Seika met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Seika finally came. "I only love you Jaden -kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Jaden stopped for a moment. "Seika ," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Seika kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Jaden . "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Jaden moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Jaden . She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Seika 's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The Hero duelistiator beast duelist’s back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Jaden ! Right there, keep it up!"  
Seika 's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "ooooooooooommmmmmmega!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself.. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Seika 's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Seika wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Jaden bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "  
S-Seika , I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Jaden slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Jaden ," she praised. Seika planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Jaden carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.  
Lemon ended  
In the morning 

Lemon   
The very sight of them gave Jaden a boner and he took them in his hands and started to play with them but he stopped when he began to feel an amazing feeling around his penis. He looked down and Seika was sucking his dick.  
"Does that feel good?" Seika asked Jaden seductively.  
"Oh yeah." Jaden moaned in pleasure.  
Seika was sucking off the top of his dick while she let her fingers dance on the lower part near the base giving him a handjob. Suddenly, Jaden pulled his penis out of Seika' mouth.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, "doesn't that feel good?"  
"Yes," Jaden replied, "but I just wanted to return the favor." Then he picked up Seika and set her on the bed. He spread her legs open wide and got a look at her fantastic pussy. He put his head in her crotch and began to lick her vagina. He moved his tongue around there and he would lick her clitoris. Seika was obviously enjoying this because she began to moan loudly out of pleasure.  
"Oh, that feels amazing!" she said to Jaden in-between moans.  
"I want to see if your boobs feel as good as they look." Jaden said as he raised himself up and got up on top of Seika. Then he took his dick and placed it in-between Seika giant boobs. She pressed them against his dick and he began to thrust his member forward between them.  
"Oh yes!" Jaden said, "They definitely like up to how great they look!" Seika had begun to suck his dick while Jaden was pumping it into her cleavage.  
"Seeing your dick between my tits makes me so horny!" Seika exclaimed. "I want you inside me so bad!" Seika said.  
"You asked for it." Jaden said as he split Seika' legs and prepared his member to enter her. He slowly entered her vagina procuring low moans from Seika.  
"Oh, that feels good," she exclaimed, "pick up the speed a bit."  
Jaden began to trust into her faster producing even more, louder moans from Seika.  
"Give it to me harder!" Seika yelled.  
Jaden did as she said and began to go full speed into Seika' pussy. She screamed and her juices began to flow all over Jadens dick as she had an orgasm. The feeling of Seika' juices on Jaden's dick just made him even more horny than he already was.  
Suddenly, Jaden pulled his dick out of her vagina. "Are you finished? That was amazing." Seika said.  
"There's more where that came from." Jaden said. "Get on your hands and knees."  
"You want to go into my ass?" Seika said.  
"Don't worry" Jaden said. "I'll go slow"  
Seika shook her head approvingly and Jaden slowly put his dick into Seika' ass. Seika began to yell partially out of pain and partially of of pleasure. Slowly the pleasure began to out do the pain and Jaden began to increase the speed he was thrusting until he was going all out into Seika' asshole.  
Seika started screaming very loudly as she had a crazy huge orgasm with Jadens dick pumping her ass as fast as he could.  
"I'm going to finish." Jaden said as he removed his member from Seika' asshole. Seika quickly got on her knees and began to rapidly tug on Jaden's dick giving him a handjob. Jaden started to moan and Seika' handjob caused him to start ejaculating all over Seika' face, tits, hair, and into her wide open mouth.  
Seika swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and she started to lick off the jizz that had landed on her boobs.  
They both lay down on Seika' bed and they fell asleep naked in each others arms.  
The next morning Seika woke up to an empty bed and she got up and noticed that a note had been placed on her nightstand.  
"Dear Seika,  
Last night was amazing. I'm glad we have similar feelings for each other. I love you more than anything in the world. Same time tonight?  
Love,  
Jaden"  
Seika blushed and held the note close to her heart.  
"Same time tonight?" she asked herself, "Yes Jaden Yuki, same time tonight" she said to herself as she began to get dressed for the day ahead  
The end   
Seika took a deep breath as she prepared for the task at hand. What she was planning to do would require all of her courage. What could Kohinata Seika the Queen of the Obelisk dorm so fearful? The answer to that is quite simple. You see Seika was standing just outside of the Osiris Red dorms, which was currently the home of one student alone, the star duelist of Duel Academia, and self proclaimed future King of Duelist, Yuki Judai.   
. Perhaps it was his gentle and care free nature, along with his love of Duel Monsters. His courage and willingness to do anything for his friends or maybe it was all of those qualities and more. Judai and Seika had become close over the last three years, through all the battles they fought together, all the classes they helped each other through (well the classes she helped him through), and all the laughs and hardships they shared together. With this being their final year at Duel Academia it was possible that she would never see him again. That is why she made up her mind overseas; she was going to tell Judai how she felt before it was too late.  
Taking one last breath Seika knocked on the door. She waited for the door to open, but it remained closed. She knocked again, but once again it was met with no response. 'Maybe he's in the cafeteria getting something to eat,' Seika thought. As she was about to turn around to leave the door opened up with a loud screech. Seika was now face to face with Judai and he was wearing nothing, but a towel.  
"Seika," Judai uttered in surprise.  
"Judai," Seika replied back to him. Her eyes scanned over Judai's naked torso and she liked what she saw. He was more muscular than she was expecting. His chest was damp, indicating he had just got out of the hot spring. The water made him glisten, which Seika found appealing. 'Oh my god, I'm actually checking Judai out,' she thought. Her face burned red from both embarrassment and arousal.  
"Why are you here?" Judai asked bringing Seika back to her senses.  
"Hmm?" she asked not understanding what he meant.  
"I was, but it was only for a few weeks. In fact today is my first day back to Duel Academia," she said, while her eyes scanned Judai's torso. He was very pleasing to the eye she thought. 'I'm being such a pervert.'  
"Seika, are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked nervously. 'I have to get it together or Judai will know something is up,' she thought.  
Judai became concerned. Seika was acting strangely, she never spaced out and her face was red. What if she was sick? "Seika you are acting unusual."  
"I'm just a little tired from the trip," she lied.  
Although he was still looking at her oddly he nodded his head in acceptance. "So do you want to come? I have to change of course, but you are welcome to wait."  
"I don't mind waiting." With that the pair walked into the deserted dorm room. Judai invited Seika to sit on his bed, while he grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom to change. This gave Seika some much needed time to sort out her feeling and how to express them. Unfortunately for Seika her mind kept returning to image of a soaking wet, topless Judai a towel. 'The last three years have been kind to Judai. He is more muscular than I would have imagined. I wouldn't mind if that towel had dropped,' she thought wickedly. Suddenly it felt like a sauna inside the dorm. However this heat was not caused by nature, but rather her hormones. This was not the first time she thought of Judai in that manner before. Lately she found herself having some pretty dirty dreams involving the two of them. The blonde shook her head to get these inappropriate thoughts out.  
'Those were just dreams. I would never act on them, right?' Was it so wrong for her to be having these thoughts about Judai? They weren't kids and it was perfectly nature for her to be thinking about sex. Perhaps she should consider acting on her lingering desires. If she was having problems expressing her feelings in words, than expressing them physically would be easier.  
The bathroom door opened with Judai emerging from it; fully dressed. He gave her his usual carefree and endearing smile. It had been so long since she had seen that smile. If any good came from their tag team duel it was that the old Judai had emerged from the new emotionally distant Judai that had appeared during their last semester. He took a seat next to her on his bed. There was not much space between the two of them.  
'There is no going back now,' she thought. With her mind made up and her resolve strengthened Seika prepared herself for showing Judai just how she felt about him.  
"Judai," she called, capturing his attention.  
"Yeah, Seika?" he responded, while turning his head to look her in the eye.  
'Here goes nothing,' she thought. Seika threw herself at Judai and crushing her lips over his own. She closed her eyes giving herself fully to the kiss. She tried to will all of her affections and desires through the kiss. Seika's actions caused the Osiris student to widen his eyes in shock. Using Judai's surprise to her advantage Seika invaded his mouth with her tongue. This seemed to have brought Judai back to his senses. He returned her kiss and wrestled her tongue for dominance. As the kiss intensified their hands began to explorer each others' bodies. Seika's hands traveled to his chest feeling, while Judai's hands traveled to her legs, inching closer to the hem of the blue skirt while feeling her soft and smooth skin. She pushed him down onto the bed laying on top of him; doing all of this without breaking their kiss. Seika's lungs started to protest when their lack of oxygen was starting to affect them. Begrudgingly she freed her lips to appease her lungs.  
Once Seika opened up her eyelids she realized the compromising position they were in. It was supposed to be a kiss, but her hormones got the better of her. She pretty much jumped him. He was probably freaking out right now. The guy didn't know what a fiancé was the chances are he didn't know what the hell all the groping was.  
"Judai I…" she was interrupted by Judai when he flipped her over putting himself on top. The usual goofy, sweet, and heartwarming look usually associated with his brown eyes was gone. All that was left was lust. This look both frightened and excited her. Without warning Judai unbuttoned her shirt.  
Judai couldn't help, but stare at her chest. He never really noticed before, but Seika's breasts were huge. Her blue bra barely covered them. His manhood became very erect at the sight before him. Contrary to belief Judai was not completely oblivious to the opposite sex. He noticed girls at Duel Academia and even found a number of them attractive (Seika being on that list). He was just never into the whole dating scene. However he was still man and he had hormones there was no way a hot girl making out with him wouldn't turn him on. His hands went to her back, unclasped the bra, and then pulled it off unleashing her well endowed mounds. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Seika turned her head away. It was just too embarrassing to look Judai in the eyes.  
He reached out and cupped Seika's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing the Obelisk beauty to moan. He gave them a harder squeeze, which caused Seika to moan again. Taking note that Seika's breasts were sensitive, the brunet began to massage them.  
"Ah," she moaned, as jolt rushed through her body forcing her to look at the man responsible for this feeling. Judai continued to fondle her breasts roughly sending waves of pleasure surging through her body. In response to his caresses her womanhood started leaking.  
"Aaahh… Judai n-not so… rough," she complained.  
A smirk appeared on his lips. "It's hard to believe you when your nipples are rock hard," he teased, as his thumbs flicked her harden nipples.  
"Uh!" she screamed in surprise. 'He is having too much fun toying with my breasts. He is such a….' her thoughts were interrupted by Judai one more. He had started sucking on her left nipple. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head against the mattress, while Judai was happily sucking away on one breast and massaged the other.  
"Oooohhhhh…..this feels….so g-good," she moaned. 'I had no idea I would enjoy having my breasts fondled and sucked on so much.' His teeth lightly bit down on the nipple driving her even crazier. Not wanting the other mound to be left out Judai released the left one and started to suck on the right orb. His hand roughly rubbed the left one.  
Seika's moans were making his dick throb in anticipation. "Seika do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he asked taking a break from sucking.  
Seika laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can feel it," she joked as rubbed her clothed womanhood against his hard and throbbing member making him groan. She smiled at his reaction. It was about time she torture him for once. "My, somebody is horny aren't they," she teased.  
"Well what do you expect when you started kissing me like that? Besides these big tits of yours would cause any man to get a raging hard on," he said squeezing her breasts to emphasis his point.  
"Well why don't you stop fooling around and get serious than?" she challenged.  
A smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I will." Judai got up from her, undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.  
Seika found herself staring at Judai's hardened manhood. Her eyes widened in surprise at the size of it. 'His dick is enormous!'  
"Like what you see?" Judai asked in smug tone with yet another smirk.  
Seika's face reddened in embarrassment at being caught ogling his third leg. "S-shut up you idiot," she spat out. He laughed at her reaction, which only served to annoy Seika more. Judai returned to the mattress, he slid her skirt off exposing her blue panties, which had a dark stain on them.  
"What's this?" he asked touching the stain and her vagina causing her to jump a little. "Seika did you become this wet from me sucking on your tits?" he asked even though he knew the answer.  
"Shut up. It's your fault I'm like this Judai," she said looking away from him.  
'She is so cute when she is upset,' he thought. He slid her panties off her than threw them aside with his pants and her skirt. With her womanhood revealed he couldn't help but to stare at it. The scent was so intoxicating that he almost erupted right there and then.  
"Are you ready for this Seika?" he asked as he positioned himself by her entrance.  
"Yes I'm ready," she replied.  
He slowly entered her, going inch by inch until he reached her hymen. Giving her one last look to make sure she really wanted this. She nodded her head giving him permission. He continued his journey by breaking the barrier. Seika yelped in pain with her eyes tearing.  
Seeing Seika's obvious discomfort at his entrance made him feel horrible. "I'm sorry Seika. Don't worry, the pain will go away, but until it does we can take it slow," he said trying to reassure her.  
"It's ok I can handle this," she said trying to disguise the pain in her voice.  
Judai saw through her charade and opted to stay still until the pain subsided. "Just tell me when you are ready," he said in tone that conveyed both concern and encouragement. He genteelly kissed her on the lips. This seemed to have relieved some of her pain as she gave him one of her beautiful smiles.  
They laid on the bed remaining still. This was agonizing for Judai who was ready to burst. 'Damn she is so tight I can't stand it. I have wait for Seika though. I want her to enjoy this too,' he thought.  
'The pain is starting to reside and I'm getting use to this feeling,' she thought. "Judai I'm ready, just be gentle please," she pleaded.  
"I promise Seika I'll be gentle," he told her looking her in the eye, promising her.  
He slid out of her than slowly re-entered her. He repeated this and created a rhythm, making sure he wasn't going too fast for her.  
"Um," Seika moaned enjoying his thrusts. She buckled her hips to met his thrusts and trying to follow his rhythm. Soon she found their pace to be too slow for her liking. "Judai I want you to go faster."  
Acting on her request thrusts became faster, making Seika cry out in pleasure.  
"Uh, uh, uuuhhh!" she moaned. This feeling was so different from what felt before, but it felt ten times more pleasing. She wanted more.  
"J-Judai faster….fuck me faster!" she demanded.  
He was very surprised. Seika not only wanted him to go faster, but that she used the word fuck to describe it. "Ahhhh…..y-you got it Seika," he groaned. He picked up speed causing the mattress to shake.  
"Aaahhh…yyyeahhhhh….harder…f-fuck me harder…fuck me faster!" she demanded.  
A wolfish laugh escaped his lips. His thrusts became harder and faster, as he pumped into her madly. The mattress was now vibrating at high speed.  
"Ooohhhh….yeah Seika, your….pussy feels so good," he moaned.  
"Yessssss….ooooohhhh….Juuuuudaiiiiii!" she cried closing her eyes. She never wanted this feeling to ever end. Judai's hands returned to her round globes and started to massage them roughly, while his he continued his thrusts.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Her pleasure seemed to have intensified when Judai grabbed her breasts. 'I'm going to cum any second now!' Her body jumped suddenly as Judai hit her sweet spot.  
Proud of his discovery Judai continued to thrust her sweet spot again and again driving Seika to the edge until finally she had enough. Her walls started closing in on his penis.  
"Juuuuudaiiiiiii!" she cried out his name as she came.  
Reaching his limit as well Judai quickly pulled out of Seika and exploded on his sheets.  
"Phew that was close," Judai said. He turned his attention to Seika who was still enjoying her orgasmic high.  
"Wow that was…nice," she said for lack of a better word.  
"That's all, nice?" he joked.  
"Oh I'm sorry you totally rocked my world," she said in a sarcastic tone, which made him laugh.  
"Hey you joke, but judging by the faces you made I did," he said in almost smug tone.  
Seika rolled her eyes. They laid there for a few moments before Seika spoke again. "Judai I need to tell you something."  
He gave her his full attention. "What is it, Seika?"  
She took huge breath than continued, "Judai I really like you. And I don't mean as friends. It is more than that. I wanted to tell you after the tag team dueling party, but I was too afraid." She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her. 'I finally said it I told him I like him. Now I just have to wait for his reply. Why do I feel like this just got harder instead of easier?' she asked herself.  
'She likes me. I didn't see that coming at all,' he thought. This came out of the blue for Judai. Seika was always so serious and showed no interest in men at least not in a romantic sense. Manjoume had been trying to win her affection for 3 years now and she always despised when her brother tried to set her up. What changed so suddenly? Why was Seika interested in guys or a guy, namely him?  
'You really are a dumbass, Judai,' came the voice of the duel monster spirit inhabiting Judai's body; Yubel.  
'Yubel, have you been watching the whole time?'  
Yubel replied, 'Pretty much. I was interested in the woman who got you so worked up. With a body like hers I can see why you were so eager to bed her. I'm a little jealous,' she said.  
Panicked by Yubel's words Judai hastily said, 'Yubel, there is no need to be jealous I love you too there is no reason to harm Seika. I'll do anything if you just leave her alone, I'm begging you here…'  
Yubel interrupted, 'Calm down I'm not going to kill her! I mean I know you like her and since we will always be together now I won't harm any of your friends.'  
Apparently his concern was unnecessary. Yubel had thankfully got over her jealousy of Judai's friends and accepted them in his or rather their lives.  
Yubel continued, 'Besides if I have to share you with a woman I don't mind sharing you with Seika. She's intelligent, brave, strong, and beautiful. Not to mention her body is flawless.'  
The duel spirit eyes went over Seika's naked body unbeknown to her. 'Great legs, a nice round yet tight ass, well toned stomach, and those breasts are just so big I want to…'  
'Yubel!' mentally screamed Judai. What the hell was up with this? Yubel was attracted to Seika. Hell she was leering at her like a dirty old man!  
'What? I can't find your potential lover attractive? I figure if I inhabit your body then I might as well get to experience what you experience. And I do plan on experiencing Seika's desirable body with you for now on,' she explained.  
'Wait does that mean you were….you know "experiencing" Seika when we were…'  
'No. I allowed you privacy during your first time, but I am not as generous as too allow you a  
second time alone with her,' she finished than disappeared just as sudden as she appeared.  
'Well that was unexpected. Now I have to figure out how I feel about Seika,' he thought.  
He and Seika had always been good friends since they met at Duel Academia three years ago and during that time they had been through a lot together: Getting through exams, rescuing her brother Fubuki from the Seven Stars, dueling to save her from the Society of Light, the alternate dimension, and more recently their becoming tag team to party. A smile graced his lips. Seika was the one who made him realize that he no longer had fun dueling. She was also the one person who would not put up with his withdrawn attitude. She forced him to socialize with his friends again.  
He was very grateful to her for that. They had formed a strong bond over the years, one that was unique and different from his bond with Sho or Kenzan. He hated to see her upset, it saddened him. It was not fun to be on her bad side either. She was so pissed at him during the tournament that he actually feared she was going to kill him. But what really set her off was how well he treated Rei after his poor treatment to her. Fortunately for him that he was able to appease her anger and make her smile again. That smile that she gave him and only him, the smile that renewed his joy for dueling.  
'Oh my god I do have feelings for Seika,' he thought.  
"Judai," she said with uncertainty. Her eyes displayed both hope and fear.  
He gave her a smile and said, "You are the person who made me rediscover my love for dueling. Of course I like you." He leaned into her planting his lips over hers. He gave her a passionate kiss that sent Seika's heart racing.  
The kiss ended too soon for Seika's liking, but her damn lungs needed air. She could not help but smile at her new boyfriend.  
"Does this mean we are together?" he asked.  
Seika sighed in annoyance. "You idiot of course we are together." A new thought popped into her head. "You don't mind if we keep this a secret for a little while do you?"  
Confusion returned to his face. He was unsure what Seika had in mind. "No I don't mind, but why?" he asked.  
Seika explained, "It's just that if my brother knew about us he would constantly get involved in our business. I can already see him giving you all of this bad advice just like he gave Manjoume-kun."  
Judai added, "Speaking of Manjoume he still has a huge crush on you and he would probably try and murder me in my sleep if he knew. So it would be helpful for me if he didn't know yet."  
"I wouldn't want that," she said this time she initiating a kiss, this one was quick. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucky we have an entire dorm to ourselves, Judai-kun."  
"Why Seika if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to get me into bed," he joked.  
"Well I was trying to make it obvious," she said playing along with him.  
The two got dressed and Seika returned to the Obelisk dorm to see the rest of her friends. She had been happier than she had been in a long time.  
Ah…Judai," Seika moaned in pleasure as Judai planted kiss on her neck, while on top of her. They laid on Judai's bed in the nearly abandoned Osiris dorm. His right hand ran through her left leg, inching ever so close to the hem of her min-skirt, while his left hand was feeling her up. She could feel his hardened member rubbing against her womanhood.  
"I can't get enough of you," Judai said while in between kisses. She was truly intoxicating, so much so that he could barely remember his own name. He continued, "I thought lunch would never get here."  
It was the senior students' lunch break; during which time the students were allowed to do whatever they wished on the island so long as they returned to their classes on time. Nobody batted an eye when they saw Yuki Judai go into his dorm, or realized that 5 minutes later Kohinata Seika went into the dorm. The challenge was ditching their friends to meet each other without making them suspicious. Momeo and Junko were easy to slip away from. Seika told them that she was going to see Professor Ayukawa the head of female Obelisk dorm to make sure her credit from her time at the Duel College transferred, which wasn't a lie. She really did see Ayukawa, but the meeting was much faster than what she led Momeo and Junko to believe.  
Judai had a much more difficult time trying to dodge Sho and Kenzan. Since Judai returned to his old self he had been hanging out with his friends again. Once again Judai, Sho, and Kenzan became joined to the hip again. Even Manjoume seemed to be sticking to Judai more often. He tried everything he could think of to get away from them such as; going to the library to study, going to the hot spring, seeing Principle Samjima, even going to see Cronos, but they insisted on coming along with him. He finally got away by saying he wanted to take a nap in the dorm and even than they insisted on hanging out at the old stomping ground. Fortunately Judai was able to talk them out of it, by telling them he did not get any sleep last night because he dueled Truman the previous night (a lie of course). It took him so long to ditch his friends that he was surprised that he beat Seika to the dorm.  
"I know what you mean," she said while Judai resumed kissing her neck. His touch sent shivers down her spine. His right hand finally reached its destination, the inside of her skirt. His fingers traced the outside of her panties before he slid them inside and placed two digits into her pussy. 'Her pussy it feels so hot and wet,' he thought. He started pumping his fingers in and out.  
"Ah!" Seika moaned in pleasure. Judai's fingers felt so different from her own and they definitely felt better than her own. She started to buckle with Judai's fingers, trying to get his digits to dig deeper into her.  
Seeing Seika's willingness Judai decided to increase her gratification by adding another finger. His speed increased as his fingers started pumping into Seika much more furiously to her delight. Her moans became louder, which fueled Judai's confidence. He sank his teeth into Seika's neck, lightly biting it.  
"Uh...Judai that feels so good," she complimented. Her insides were burning as her body was screaming for release. Judai attempted to alleviate her body's need with his constant assaults on her womanhood. He brought her closer to the edge as he spread her folds with his digits. He found it both surprising and amusing by how Seika's pussy absorbed his fingers. If it were not for her juices it would probably be a much more challenging task to remove them. Finally Judai hit her clit with his thumb and brought about the climax that she desired so badly.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" she cried as she came all over Judai's fingers.  
Judai pulled his juice stained fingers out of Seika. The brunet placed his digits under his nose and took a whiff. 'This is a weird scent, but it's kind of nice,' he thought. He licked his fingers until there was not a speck left on his fingers. 'Tastes good too,' he thought.  
'I could certainly get use to this taste,' Yubel chimed in.  
'Yubel, what are you doing here?' he asked in surprise.  
The Duel Monster spirit replied, "I told you that I planned on experiencing Seika with you. Oh and Judai I would do something about that erection of yours it's about to explode.' A wide wolfish smirk materialized on her face. 'I'm sure Seika can take care of that for you though.' Yubel disappeared back into Judai's mind.  
'Yubel she is so mischievous. She wants Seika to give me head, so she can enjoy it. But I have to admit that's not such a bad idea.'  
He looked down to see Seika looking back up; smiling seductively at him. He couldn't take this anymore he needed to release all his pent up tension that he had built up during their foreplay. He unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened penis. He closed his eyes as he felt minor relief as his manhood celebrated its release from the restraints of both his boxers and pants. Looking down once more he found Seika's eyes on his erect member, her face was red in either embarrassment or arousal.  
"Seika," he called out, bringing her back into reality. Once her eyes were on him, he decided to continue. "Could you suck me off?" he asked catching her off guard.  
"What?" she asked with confusion in her voice.  
"Can you give me a blow job, you know suck my dick," he explained.  
Seika was still surprised by his request. 'Is he for real? That thing is so big. I can't possibly fit the whole thing in my mouth,' she thought. She felt uneasy about Judai's request, but Seika did not want to just lay there and do nothing in their sex life. Ultimately her need for being an equal partner won out over her uncertainty. Getting up to her knees, wrapped her hands around his hardened dick, and slowly inched her face to it. Finding herself face directly at the throbbing member. Staring into pulsing head of her lover's manhood intimidated her. This was a feeling she was not used to. Seika was usually brimming with confidence, however despite their earlier encounter she was still a novice to sex. It didn't help matters that Judai's penis was well endowed.  
'I better start off small and work my way up.' She licked the head making Judai shudder in delight. Noticing his reaction Seika's tongue struck the head again, causing Judai to moan this time. Feeling more confident she took the tip into her mouth and started to suck on it.  
"Ah…yeah Seika…this feels great," he moaned while Seika continued to suck the head of his dick. She became bolder. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, until she could take no more. Judai pulled his head back as he felt Seika's tongue was  
"A-Seika," he moaned as he closed his eyes and put his hands on her head. h over his shaft.  
She enjoyed making Judai feel pleasure for a change. Seika started to bob her head up and down, slipping his member in and out of her mouth. Her hands lightly stroked his balls. Once more Judai shuddered in satisfaction at Seika's actions. The Obelisk Queen began to suck even harder. In response Judai moans became louder, exciting the blonde. Seika's womanhood started to secrete nectar.  
Reveling in his partner's very much appreciated blowjob the Osiris student could not remember a time he felt this good. Dueling couldn't even compare to this.  
'This feels good, but you could feel better,' Yubel's voice rang in his head.  
'What do mean?' he asked her, generally intrigued by what Yubel meant.  
He heard her laugh sinisterly before answering him. 'Seika has been blissed with such bountiful breasts. I would say she is a D-cup at least.' Her green and yellow eyes fell upon the blonde's chest. She eyed Seika's large chest longingly.  
Judai noticed this and shot her glare. Yubel could careless and continued to stare. 'You are very fortunately because they are large enough to sandwich your dick.'  
His eyes bulged in enlightenment. 'That never even occurred to me.'  
'Well you are also luck the thought occurred to me, ahh! Oh god Judai that girl is a quick study.'  
'What? Can you feel her mouth on my dick!'  
Yubel eyes closed as she threw her head back. 'Ah, yesssss,' she answered.  
'This entire time you've been talking to me you've been getting head along with me!' he asked insulted at her actions.  
Yubel rocked her head back and forth. 'No, when I was talking to you I cut our connection so I wouldn't be distracted when I told you this. However now that I am done talking….I am free to enjoy myself.'  
'You are totally self-serving! The only reason you are telling about getting Seika to give me tit fuck is so you can enjoy it!'  
"Gulityyyyyy,' Yubel moaned. 'Wash that nasty look off your face. It's not like you won't benefit from this.' Yubel faded from sight leaving Judai both aroused and infuriated.  
Although Judai was crossed at Yubel's less than noble suggestion it was too tempting to pass up. He urged Seika to stop than pulled his penis out of her mouth, confusing the blonde. "Seika, could you give me a tit fuck?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
Seika smirked. "You want me to give you a tit fuck to?" she asked already knowing the answer. He eagerly nodded his head, which amused her. Guys were all the same. She always caught guys leering at her breasts; Manjoume and Sho were no exceptions. One of the few guys besides her brother and Ryo she found that did not stare at her chest was Judai. It was refreshing to have at least one male friend who did not leer at her mounds. It turned out that Judai was like the rest of the guys on the island. He too was interesting in her mounds. She did not hold it against him though, he didn't stare at them when they were talking. After all of the fondling he gave them yesterday she was expecting him to give them a lot of attention during sex.  
Seika unbuttoned her shirt, than slip it off. Her hands went to the claps of her black bra; she undid and took it off revealing her naked breasts. Judai quickly stuck his member in between her globes. Seika pushed her breasts together, while Judai began to pump his hips in; ravaging her twins.  
"Oh yeah Seika these breasts feel amazing. It feels like my dick is being swallowed!" he exclaimed.  
"You like getting a tit fuck. Let's see how you like this." Seika put her mouth over his head, sucking the throbbing member, while Judai continued his thrusts between her mounds.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Judai moaned as he writhed in pleasure.  
Yubel reacted similarly within Judai's mind. 'Oh god this feels invigorating! A blowjob and a tit fuck at once, this woman is too much. Judai if you blow this I will never forgive you!'  
After a few moments of this Judai felt his climax coming. "Seika I'm about to…," he was too late and came straight into her mouth much to Seika's surprise. She pulled her mouth away spilling semen onto the bed, while she swallowed the rest of it. The taste was bitter and it was very thick. When Seika returned her attention to Judai she found his penis was still hard.  
"Judai, you are still hard as a rock!" she said surprised.  
Judai merely smirked at her. "Did you think that would be enough to satisfy me?"  
She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Of course not," she replied. Judai pushed her on to the mattress than took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him completely naked before her. Before she could admire his physic he removed her skirt along with her panties and without warning he sheathed his throbbing member into her hot, dripping and waiting vagina. "Uh," Seika moaned. Suddenly Judai's hips started moving; he went in and out of Seika's womanhood and caused the mattress to quake, at his ferocity.  
"Aaaahhh...oooooohhhhh!" she screamed.  
"Keep it down Seika. We…don't ne…need anyone to come in here," Judai warned her. He continued to thrust into Seika at incredible speed, despite his own warning.  
"I…can't help it…this feels…great," she argued. Seika buckled her own hips and met Judai's thrusts, trying to match his rhythm. Her hands ran through his brown hair. "Oh, oohhh god Judai!"  
Judai thrusts became harder and rougher as he felt Yubel's animalistic lust influence him. "Yeah you like that, don't you? My big dick is going to completely ravage that pussy of yours!" he shouted, surprising Seika, but also making her hornier.  
'This is so weird, but I like the dirty talk,' she thought.  
Yubel continued to push her urges into Judai's mind. 'That's right pound into her, make her know that it's us and only us who can make her feel this good! Make her scream your name!" she yelled into Judai's mind.  
"Scream my name!" the influenced Judai demanded. He was overwhelmed by both his own lust and Yubel's.  
"Judai!" she shouted.  
"I can't hear you," he said.  
"JUDAI!" she screamed, while she exploded.  
Feeling her walls close in on his member Judai pulled out of Seika's womanhood. He watched her enjoy her climax, while his own member still yearned for its own. Once Seika got off her high he fell on his back and motioned Seika to get on top. She obediently followed his instructions. Seika crawled to Judai, she planted herself on top of him. She felt his hands grab her waist. He helped guide her to his erect dick. Her pussy was only inches away from the head. Seika descended on his hardened penis. Seika lifted herself off his dick then returned to it. She repeated her actions, thrusting slowly, which was agonizing to Judai. He aided her by lifting her up and then pulling her down increasing her speed.  
Seeing his impatience amused her. The blonde continued to increase her speed. Soon their thrusts became savage, desperate, and sloppy. Judai had long stopped caring about trying to keep up any kind of rhythm. Now he was just slamming Seika into his member as hard as he could, while moving his hips as fast as they would go. He wanted to cum so badly that it hurt. His gaze was on the beauty riding him. Seika's eyelids were half closed while her mouth wide open as she panted like a dog. Her body was glistening in a coat of sweat. A half smile formed as he watched the sweat fall in between her breasts; her chest went in and out rapidly. It was like her breasts were begging him to touch them.  
"Oooohhhhhh….aaahhhh!" she moaned.  
"Yeaahhhh!" he moaned. His eyes never left her chest once.  
'Why are you merely looking!' screamed Yubel. 'They belong to us grab them!'  
Following Yubel's command Judai grabbed Seika's breasts and massaged them.  
"Yes Judai I've been a bad girl punish me with that gigantic dick of yours!" she moaned.  
"Don't worry I'll punish you by completely ravaging this hot and tight pussy of yours!" he shouted.  
Yubel being overwhelmed by her own pleasure managed to muster what little consciousness she had left. 'That's right, Judai! Punish her; make her a slave to your dick!'  
Almost miraculously Judai's hips started move even faster than before. The Osiris student was at a lost as to what had happened.  
'I'll lend you my strength to tame her,' Yubel revealed.  
A smirk formed on Judai's lips. His normal brown eyes were replaced with an eerie green and yellow. His savage thrusts became more erratic and fiercer. The brunet continued to pump into her with the ferocity of beast, while his hands squeezed her breasts together and his thumbs flicked her nipples, driving Seika crazy.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh….Judai I'm about to…cu…cum again!" she half moaned and screamed.  
Judai was also reaching his limit as well. 'I'm not sure if I can take anymore.' A few more thrusts Seika came for a third time. Her walls clenched on to his manhood. Judai continued to thrust inside of her. He was close, but felt so far at the same time. 'Damn it! Why can't I get off?'  
'I lent you my strength. Did you think you could get off so easily after that?' Yubel mocked.  
'"Yubel,' Judai said warningly.  
'If you want your release you have to go harder than this. Please hurry it up Judai. I want to come just as badly as you do,' she whined.  
The unnatural green and yellow shades returned to his eyes. He scrunched his eyes in anger. Sometimes Yubel was such a bitch. He loved her and all, but damn she was frustrating. His grip on Seika's waist tightened.  
Feeling a sharp pain on her hip Seika seethed. She looked down to see Judai's infuriated look. The Obelisk Queen jumped at the sight of his unnatural eye colors. "J-Judai," she said uncertainly. She received no response. Instead Judai renewed his thrusts, but at much greater pace. His earlier thrusts looked like a turtle in comparison to the speed he was going now. There was no way this was normal. "Aaahhh! Judai, that's way too fast!" she cried.  
Judai ignored her. He was too enraged by Yubel's trickery and their combined lust to even hear Seika's cries become more frantic. 'Damn you Yubel!' he thought bitterly. What Judai failed to notice was the angrier he got at Yubel the easier it was for the Duel Monster spirit to influence him.  
She smirked wickedly from within her host. She commanded him to go even faster. Judai unconsciously followed her instructions and slammed into Seika with greater force.  
"Aaaaahhh! Stop Judai! You are going too fast!" she warned.  
Yubel decided to talk through Judai. She whispered her words into him and waited for him to speak. "I told you I would ravage this pussy! Did you think I was joking!'  
Her brown eyes widened in shock and horror. "J-Judai," she uttered.  
Judai/Yubel returned their hands to Seika's mounds. They squeezed them as hard as they could as if they were trying to pop them.  
"Aaaahhhh!" Seika screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. This was madding; although she wanted Judai to stop a part of her wanted him to continue. His rock hard member pushed her folds apart as it continued its invasion to conquer her pussy. "Judai, oh god Judai!" she moaned.  
"Yeah, I thought you would change your tune!" Judai/Yubel gloated.  
Seika once again found herself enthralled by pleasure. Judai's caresses had become more forceful, but the pain was subsiding while her pleasure increased. "Oooohhhhh, ye…..yeeessss! Juuuuuddaaaaaiiiiii!" Seika cried as she rode Judai. She was on the edge of another orgasm.  
Judai was finally reaching his own limit. Yubel made one last suggestion that she knew Seika would appreciate. 'Judai hit her clit and she'll explode.'  
Judai lifted Seika off of him before slamming her back down; hit her clit before his member re-entered.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Seika screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mind went blank as her walls clenched on Judai's manhood once more. She came fiercely as her juices freely poured onto Judai's dick. "J-Judai," she uttered in satisfaction.  
Judai continued his thrusts. He was nearly there, he could sense it. 'Almost there,' he told himself. He gave one last, long, and hard thrust before his agitated member erupted. This time he was not fast enough to take out his dick before his semen spilled into her. "Seika…I…didn't pull out…in time," he breathed out.  
"Don't worry…after…our first time I went to…nurse station…and got birth control, so we…wouldn't have to worry," she explained, giving her beau great relief. Seika collapsed on Judai; she rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. They quietly remained in this position for a while, simply enjoying being in one another's presence. Although this was peaceful and relaxing, they knew that they could not remain this way forever.  
Seika finally said what they knew out loud. "Judai, lunch is almost over. We should get dressed, get something to eat, and then head back to class." She got out and retrieved her clothing with Judai following suit. In matter of minutes both were fully clothed. Seika decided it would be better for Judai to leave first that way in case Sho and Kenzan were waiting for him outside they would not see Seika come out and question her. Judai went to the door, but did not open up. Instead he turned around to face Seika, confusing her.  
"Seika how about tonight you sneak away from the girls and come over here and we can have a late date. I mean I can get some popcorn, play a little Duel Monsters, and whatever."  
She could not help, but to stare at him in surprise. They had not had a proper date because it was too hard to get away from their friends without drawing suspicion.  
"I know it's hard for us to get alone time and I want to spend more alone time with you. I figure at night since I have the dorm to myself that it would be easier for us to go on dates than. How about it?" he asked in an uncharacteristic nervous tone.  
Seika could not help, but to smile at her boyfriend's attempt to be romantic. "I would love to go out on a late date," she replied. Judai's expression changed from withdrawn to excitement. "Maybe if you play your cards right we can do this again later tonight," Seika said in a low seductive tone, which made Judai blush.  
"That sounds good to me," he replied. 'This relationship is going to be…interesting.'  
Here you go, Aniki." Sho had handed Judai a DVD box. He smiled brightly at the man whom he affectionately called big brother. He was glad that he could help Judai. Ever since he returned from the other world the Osiris student had been so distanced and secluded. He had feared that his Aniki was gone forever and replaced by this new serious and joyless Judai. Thankfully the old Judai emerged when the tag tournament ended. He was not sure what had changed between now and the tournament, but he had a sneaking suspension that his tag partner and queen of the Obelisk dorm, Seika had something to do with it.  
The brunet's face lit up as soon as his eyes landed on the DVD. "Alright Sho!" he cheered, Judai eagerly took the DVD from his best friend's hand. He held it up to his face, trying to and failing to suppress his excitement. "Awesome, simply awesome, I can't believe I am holding the complete collection of Battle City DVD!" he screamed.  
The glasses cladded Obelisk student closed his eye lids and curved his lips into a U shape smile. It felt good to see Judai acting like his old hyperactive self. "You are really happy."  
"Of course I am! In my hand is footage of the entire Battle City Finals. This is the tournament where Yugi obtained all three God cards! How could I not be happy about that?"  
Sho shook his head as though he were talking to an over excited child. There wasn't much difference between Judai and a child anyway. "But Aniki you have seen this DVD so many times when we used to be roommates! How many times can you get excited about seeing it?" his voice was mixed with humor and seriousness. It was true that most people would die to get their hands on DVD with Muto Yugi in his early days when he was just starting his reign as the King of Duelists, but after a while watching the same DVD over and over again made a person lose the same spark they once had for it.  
Judai's brow frowned in disgust. How could he ever lose his joy at watching his hero duel? If he planned on becoming the next King of Duelists he had to study Yugi's duels to discover his strengths and weaknesses. How could Sho not understand that? "First of all this DVD cost so much money that my parents refused to buy it for me when I was younger. I had no job, which made me buying it myself an impossibility. You owning the DVD may be my only chance to watch it, especially since this is are last year at Duel Academia. I will enjoy watching this as many times as I can before graduation comes. Secondly Seika has never seen it before."  
"Umm, Aniki why does that matter?" asked Sho.  
"Why does what matter?" Judai looked as clueless as ever.  
Sho let out an exhausted sigh. He had forgotten how scattered brained Judai could be. Apparently three years at Duel Academia did not cure the brunet of that problem. "Why does it matter that Seika-san has never seen it?" he tried again.  
"Because….." He stopped in mid-sentence. Judai froze, realizing that he was about to reveal his impending date with Seika to Sho. They agreed to keep their new found relationship a secret in order to keep Fubuki out of their business and prevent him from sleeping with one eye open in fear of Manjoume's retaliation for "stealing" Seika. 'Smart one, Judai. You have only been in a relationship for a day and you already fucking up,' He cursed himself.  
'I'll say,' Yubel jumped in.  
'Do you always have to take shots at me?' he asked.  
The Duel Monster spirit smirked before answering. 'I don't have to, but it is more fun if I do.' She retreated to Judai's mind, leaving a dissatisfied and annoyed Judai behind her.  
"Aniki," Sho called out to him, bringing the Osiris student back to his senses. "You didn't answer my question. Why does it matter that Seika-san hasn't seen this before?" he repeated.  
"Well you see… ah…." He rubbed the back of his head. He desperately searched his mind for any trace of an excuse. But no matter how hard he tried to search he just could not find one. His mind was drawing a blank on him which unfortunately was not uncommon for him. "It is important that Seika see the DVD because…..I, ah….need to apologize to her." His voice rang with uncertainty as he eased in to his lie.  
"Apologize for what?"  
"Well um…you see Seika was really mad at me during the tag team party, because I made all of these plays on my own and ignored her." That was actually true. He surprised by how pissed off she was at him. At one point he swore he saw fire irradiate from her body that's how scary she was.  
Sho bought his lie because his inquisitive expression left his face. "Oh I get it now. But I thought everything was settled between you two at the tournament?"  
"Yeah it was, but I.…um still wanted to make it up to her. Since she has been gone for all these weeks I haven't been able to do that. I remember she said she never saw Yugi vs. Kaiba duel in Battle City, so I thought I would borrow your DVD," he improvised. He was surprised and a little impressed by how quickly he came up with that lie.  
"That's really thoughtful, Aniki."  
"Hey don't sound so surprised!" he whined. This caused Sho to laugh.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to imply you were un-thoughtful. I have to finish up my essay for Cronos-sensei which reminds me you better not forget to finish your own essay," he warned.  
"Don't worry I have it covered."  
"If you say so. Just remember it would be pretty embarrassing if the best duelist on the island failed a class and didn't get to graduate. Let me know how Seika-san liked the DVD." The Obelisk student jogged off to the library to finish up his work.  
"Will do, see you Sho! And thanks for the DVD again!" He waved his short friend off until he was out of sight. "This is sure to win me a few points with Seika. She really hasn't seen this yet and I know for a fact she has been trying to get her hands on this for a while."  
Yubel resurfaced. 'Color me impressed. You used your head and got something Seika wanted. It looks like we will be getting lucky tonight,' she mused.  
'We?' Judai asked in amusement.  
'Of course we, I am going to have fun tonight. I have something planned for Seika.'  
The way Yubel said that last part worried him. After Yubel's stunt this afternoon there was no telling what she would do tonight. He could only hope that whatever Yubel had planned would leave his new girlfriend intact.  
Everything was ready. He had smuggled some popcorn from the Obelisk dorm, courtesy of Sho. He moved the t. v. from the Osiris cafeteria to his dorm room. The DVD player was already set up with the movie in, the lights were off leaving the room in darkness that he had gotten used to. He went the total cliché, but hopefully still romantic flowers. Well he got a flower, as in he found one in the woods trying to avoid suspicion by avoiding the student center. Too bad Kenzan spotted him and he had to make due with just one flower. On the bright side it was one of those flowers that was exotic and only grew on islands. It was this spotted black with bright orange and red mixed color.  
'Hope she likes it,' he thought. The flower sat on top of his dresser. He was careful not have allowed anything to touch it for fear of having it squashed. Judai walked over to his bed and plopped down on his mattress. His eyes landed on the clock at the corner, it read 12: 00. "It's midnight now everyone in the Obelisk dorm should be asleep. Seika should be on her way," he told himself.  
Suddenly a knock on the door rang through the room. "Or she is here," he joked. He shook his head playfully then got off the bed and went to the door. Once he reached for it he could hear the un-mistakable voice of the blonde Obelisk.  
"Judai-kun, let me it fast," she whispered. Her voice was hushed, but it contained a hint of urgency and fear.  
Obeying her order Judai opened the door. She rushed through the door, pushing him out of the way then finally slamming the door shut. "Phew, that was close!" she exclaimed.  
"What's up with the shoving?"  
"I am sorry, but Cronos-sensei was patrolling outside. It took me fifteen minutes until I could leave my dorm because of his constant patrolling," she explained.  
"Cronos-sensei is patrolling the school grounds and dorms?" This was news to him. "When did that happen?"  
Seika shot him a look of akin to pity and condescension. "I have been gone for weeks how am I supposed to know? I would think you would know since you duel Mr. T at night."  
"I haven't seen that guy since I beat him when he used Five Head God Dragon weeks ago. I haven't been out past curfew in a while actually."  
"Yuki Judai actually following the rules. I am shocked."  
"Smartass," he quipped.  
Seika's lips broadened into a wide smile. "I have to be a smartass to balance out you being a dumbass."  
"Oh and now you are being a bitch." That earned him a slap on the chest. Judai wasn't fazed by this and started to laugh. Seeing his laughing fit made Seika laugh herself. Their laughter went on for a good while before finally dying down.  
Seika walked over to the bed without much trouble. It was pitch black yet the blonde maneuvered through the room as though it were a bright sunny day. "What do you have planned for us tonight?" She sat on the bed. The salty and buttery aroma of popcorn danced its way to her nose. "Popcorn, does that mean we are watching a movie?" she asked. There was a bit of pep in her voice that caused Judai to smile.  
"Good guess. I warn you right now it is not a chick flick." He descended to his mattress right beside her.  
"You'll get no complaints from me. However please tell me that this is not a mindless action film," she pleaded.  
Judai shook his head. "Nope it is something you have wanted to see for a while now."  
She raised her eye brows in curiosity. To her memory there was no movie she told Judai she wanted to see, at least not recently. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"Guess," Judai replied with mirth.  
The blonde frowned in annoyance. "Come on Judai just tell me."  
"Where is the fun in that?" he continued.  
"I can't remember telling you anything I wanted to see, so just tell me."  
"You aren't even trying," Judai whined.  
Seika rolled her eyes. Then a wicked idea popped into her head. "Judai-kun," she spoke in a low seductive tone. Her fingers went to his thigh; they slowly started to go upward inching towards his manhood. "If you tell me I promise to do something really good for you later tonight," she continued in her sensual tone.  
The Hero duelist's playful nature was gone. His eyes were glued to his girlfriend's fingers. Judai watched as they went up to his thigh, but stopped just short of actually touching his now twitching manhood. "What do you have in mind?" he questioned.  
Seika giggled in a fake modesty and yet erotic. "Let's just say I think you will like it."  
Countless images of Seika doing unspeakable acts to him ran through his mind. His cheeks flared from arousal while a lecherous smile materialized on his lips. Screw his game he wanted Seika's surprise. "Battle City," Judai said in quick motion.  
"What?" she asked confused. Seika had completely missed what he said because he went too fast.  
"The movie we are watching is Battle City," he repeated.  
"No way, you got the Battle City DVD!" she nearly squealed. Judai nodded. "How in the world did you get this?" she asked unable to contain the excitement in her voice.  
"I borrowed it from Sho today. I remember you said you were dying to see it," he explained.  
Her excitement transformed into puzzlement. "I told you that at the start of our junior year here. That was nearly two years ago. Judai, you actually remember something I told you over a year ago?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Is that weird?"  
"No it's not weird you idiot." She was surprised that absent minded Judai actually remembered something she said from that long ago. Perhaps she did not give him enough credit.  
"Oh yeah, before I forget I got this for you to." Judai reached for his nightstand. Seika wondered what he was getting her. In no time the Hero duelist pulled out was exotic orange and red flower. "Toda, ok I know it's cheesy. I mean flowers or a flower is like the corniest thing you can do, but this whole dating thing is new to me. I thought the classics would be good."  
"Judai, you shouldn't have." He was right it was one of the oldest clichés in the book. Giving a girl flowers, yet somehow she was still touched. Judai was making an effort. It was the sincerity that moved her, not the flower. She leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips that lasted for ten seconds.  
"What was that for?" He placed his index and middle fingers on the warm tingling sensation that her lips created.  
"I just felt like it," was her reply. "Are we going to watch this thing or what?"  
He chuckled smugly to himself. "I have to remember to get you flowers more often. " He got off the bed to turn on the t. v. then returned to his spot. "Here we go. " Judai hit the play button on the remote. "What duel do you want to see?"  
"Let's start with Kujaku Mai vs. Marik Ishtar."  
"Ok here we go. " His thumb hit the menu option. A quick search led to the duel in question. He pressed play and the DVD commenced. Seika grabbed the popcorn bag. She put it in between herself and Judai.  
"Popcorn," she offered. He nodded his head then grabbed a hand full of the salty and buttery treat.  
"Mm, this is really good," he commented. He took another hand full of popcorn and quickly gulfed it down. Seika could only smile. This was definitely the old Yuki Judai, her Yuki Judai. She was ecstatic to have him back in her life. After all this was the Judai who taught her to never give up hope.  
'It's good to have the old idiot back,' she thought happily. She returned her attention to the movie. The duel had just started with Mai summoning a monster. It didn't take long for Seika to become completely enthralled by the duel.  
Judai glanced over to his girlfriend to see her brown eyes glued to the screen with child-like wonder that he was usually accused with having. He liked seeing Seika so unguarded. The blonde was so reserved and uptight that sometimes he would wonder if she was ever carefree. A sense of pride formed inside of his heart. Seika relaxed herself like this in front him and none of their friends. This was a side of her that only he got to see. Judai took his eyes off of Seika and returned them to the t. v. He still felt honored that the Obelisk Queen felt comfortable enough around him to show him the other part of herself that she kept hidden.  
After an hour and 30 minutes the DVD had finally ended. It was remarkable just how long the Battle City duels took. Yugi's duel against Kaiba felt as though it was going to last forever (although it was his favorite duel of the tournament. God card vs. God card and then Dark Magician vs. Blue Eyes White Dragon could be anything except epic). They went through most of the popcorn leaving only un-popped kernels and other scraps. During the DVD Judai and Seika barely said two words to each other. They were too focused on the duels they were watching. In addition to seeing Mai vs. Marik, they also saw Kaiba vs. Isis, Jounouchi vs. Marik, Yugi vs. Kaiba (of course) and Marik vs. Yugi. Judai was so in to the DVD that he failed to notice that Seika laid her head on his shoulder or when she crossed her left arm with his right arm. However now that the movie was over the Obelisk Queen's actions were hard for even Judai to miss.  
She was so close to him that he could smell the conditioner that she used in her hair. Their bodies were also pushed against each other. Feeling her curvy figure against his abs made his stomach burn with hot passion desire. Yubel was starting to act up as well which was bringing his lust to higher levels. Her heaving bosom was hypnotic. God her breasts were so big and their uniforms only made that more obvious. Could that skirt be any shorter? School uniforms always look so much sexier and more appealing on girls than boys. People complained that girls' clothing nowadays was too revealing or slutty, well uniforms didn't solve that problem at all. If anything it only worsened the problem, not that Judai was complaining. Right now he was very thankful for Seika's uniform. Judai junior also appreciated the uniform; it expanded until it was smothered by his pants.  
'Having problems are we?' Yubel emerged with her usual annoying smirk.  
'Nothing that concerns you,' Judai told her.  
'I thought you knew that wherever you are involved is my concern. Your lust for your other mate is an emotion that I share with you. Do us both a favor and act on your carnal needs. I guarantee Seika feels the same way and she did promise you an award after all.' Yubel retreated to Judai's mind.  
He was glad that Yubel stopped harming his friends. She even embraced Seika as his girlfriend, but damn the girl was obsessed with Seika. Between Yubel's desires and his own it was a wonder that he didn't have a hard on 24/7. 'She's right about one thing though. Seika did say she had something good for me. I might as well go for it.' He stroked her golden strands lovingly bringing about a purr from Seika. "Seika," he called.  
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Judai planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Judai continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Obelisk Queen's tongue. Seika having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Judai's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Judai's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Seika moaned into Judai's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Seika found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Judai's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Seika which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Judai was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Seika glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Judai-kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Judai closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Judai had truly closed his. Seika waved her right hand in his face. Judai made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Judai made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the blonde got off the bed.  
Seika quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Seika," he said mesmerized. Seika was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Seika was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Judai jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Osiris student grabbed Seika and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Judai, calm down that hurt," she complained. Judai started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Judai," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Judai sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Judai crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Judai, Seika's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Judai's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Osiris student.  
The blonde ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Judai's fingers wrapped around the string of Seika's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Judai, what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Judai spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Seika's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Seika cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Judai's tongue washed over her folds. Seika shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Seika. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Judai," she cried again. Judai swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Seika's juices. Judai quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
'No you are wrong. It is even sweeter,' Yubel chimed in.  
Rather than getting into another argument with the Duel Monster Spirit, Judai ignored her and continued to lick the vagina. 'You are learning after all,' Yubel praised and teased.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Judai," Seika continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Judai's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Judai continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier way. '  
Yubel re-emerged beside him. 'You could always use your tongue to go into her pussy and take all of the juice you want. '  
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
Yubel nodded her head. 'Yes, you can. Just invade it with your tongue and we will get to taste more of her. '  
The Osiris student did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Seika's lips and pushed her folds back. Just as Yubel said her juices came pouring out.  
Seika's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The blonde let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Judai's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Judai, this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Judai's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Judai went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Seika's continued moans of pleasure Judai placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the Obelisk Queen as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Judai made sure to consume every last drop. Seika no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The blonde's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….J-Judai," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Judai was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
'Delicious,' Yubel declared from within his mind.  
Judai nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Seika's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Judai hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
'Looks like you are in a bit of a pinch,' Yubel said wickedly.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
'Pain is one of my turn ons. Being in the cold depths of space was very lonely and painful. However eventually that pain shed itself and became pleasure. The more pain I experienced the more pleasure I received. You have no idea just how much pain I endured and how much satisfaction I had. When that satellite crashed and I burned up in the Earth's atmosphere, god I almost died. Every fiber of my being was being slowly ripped apart and incinerated. Oh god, Judai it was terrible. '  
'Yubel,' he said momentarily forgetting his own pain.  
A wicked perverse smile formed on her lips. "It was such a rush! I never experienced so much pleasure! I must have come ten times or more. Being bonded with you Judai being with you forever is what I've always wanted, but I still have my desires. Being linked to you has allowed me to feel everything you feel. I have never had a penis, it's so sensitive. This pain you are feeling is so new and agonizing. I am loving it. '  
'You are being such a bitch right now. '  
'I know,' she said in amusement. He growled at her. 'Maybe if you fuck Seika's pussy the throbbing or maybe it won't. Who knows?' The Duel Monster spirit disappeared again.  
'Yubel,' he thought bitterly. Judai was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The Osiris student looked down to see a clearly aroused Seika staring back at him. "A-Seika," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Judai to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Judai-kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Judai nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Seika continued to play with Judai's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Seika, please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Seika kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. Yubel's sadistic laughter was ringing in his head. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Judai frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Seika wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Judai closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her boyfriend's pain expression brought something out of Seika, something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Judai just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Seika, stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Seika pulled away and avoided his head.  
Seika got to her feet and walked past Judai. The Osiris student could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Obelisk Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Judai-kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Judai widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Seika started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The blonde continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Judai having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Yubel materialized in her ghost form. 'Did I forget to mention if you try to get yourself off your penis will feel like it's being electrocuted by 100 gig watts?'  
'Yeah, you forgot to mention that. '  
'Well I'm mentioning it now,' she said cheeringly. Yubel was gone again.  
Judai was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Seika moaned. This brought Judai's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Judai," she moaned his name. Seika's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Judai!" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Judai was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Judai!" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Judai's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Judai over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Judai, Juuuudaaaaiii!" Seika imagined Judai's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Judai!" Seika pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Seika's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Judai forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the blonde.  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Judai practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend's unusual glowing yellow and green eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Seika's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The Osiris did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Judai lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Seika's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the blonde could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Judai invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Judai picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Judai spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Seika met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Seika finally came. "I only love you Judai-kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Judai stopped for a moment. "Seika," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Seika kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Judai. "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Judai moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Judai. She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Seika's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The Obelisk Queen's back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Judai! Right there, keep it up!"  
Seika was not the only one cheering him on. Yubel urged him to go on, to continue his conquest. 'You call that fucking! Let me take control and I'll show you how it's done!'  
'Get real! Like I will let you take my woman! Just sit back and give me some of your power!'  
'Oh Judai you are so forceful. That's more like it. Take her for both of us.'  
The power of Yubel coursed through his veins. Judai's strength, stamina, and speed skyrocketed into new levels. 'YES!' The Osiris student pulled out of Seika. Then without warning he used his new found vigor to hammer into her.  
Seika's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "JUUUUUUDAAAAAAI!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself. Judai was reaping the benefits of Yubel's power. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Seika's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
"Ummmm!" All she could do was cry and revel in her gratification. What the hell was he? No normal man could have this much stamina or even go this fast. Did this have something to do with bonding with Yubel?  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Seika wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Judai bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "A-Seika, I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Judai slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Judai," she praised. Seika planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Judai carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep. Once they were asleep Yubel emerged in her spirit form from Judai's body.  
'That was spectacular. Seika you truly are perfect for Judai. However that does not mean there is not room for improvement. ' Her oddly colored eyes began to glow eerily. Seika's sleeping body began to glow with a green aura. Despite this she reminded sleeping. It did not take long for Yubel to finish her task. 'Judai will love what I've done to you. This is only the beginning I will show you how to keep him thoroughly satisfied. ' Yubel returned to Judai's mind thinking of her future exploits.  
Lemond ended

“wow Seika , that was good as ever my lovely wife” Jaden said to Seika . 

After a few months Seika found out she is pregnant with Jaden ’s kids.

“Jaden I am pregnant” Seika confessed to Jaden . Jaden and Seika , Jaden pulled Seika into a kiss “So we are going to be parents.


	12. the next generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that is it, turn for my 5d's fanfiction

Chapter 12:the next generation

15 years after the wedding the ones who defeated the earth bounds have their own kids.

In the Anderson home. Ian Anderson woke up and dressed he is going to hang out with Raphael, Javik (it was meant to be a placeholder but I love Javik from ME3) ian's usual outfit consists of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. His teal hair juts in backward and down directions. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left wrist.

“mum, dad I am going out to meet up with Raphael and Javik” Ian said to his parents. “sure make sure you are safe” Jesse called out. 

At the park 

Two teenagers waiting for Ian, Javik's usual outfit consists of the standard Red overcoat , unbuttoned, and a black shirt underneath. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. The other teen is Raphael he wears the black shirt and jeans with a gray waist-long, long-sleeved jacket. He has a gray belt with a gold buckle that hangs loosely off his waist and a pair of red and white Academy shoes, along with black fingerless gloves. Around his neck is the sliver dragon-chain necklace given to him by Luna. He carries his Duel Disk on his left arm with his deck box strapped onto his jeans. 

“you are late, Ian” Javik said to Ian. “honestly I expected Javik to be late” Raphael said teasing Javik. “I am not my dad, your dad was just as bad, Raphael” Javik said back. “that is true, but my mum made sure I am lazy like my dad” Raphael said. “just tomorrow until to go for the exam

“how is your girlfriend, Akiza?” Raphael asked Javik. “she is not my girlfriend and she is trying to become friends but her powers caused destruction I am going to introduce her to my dad, to see if he can help her” Javik answered . 

Next morning

the old duel academia has been changed the slifer and ra dorms changed to the same size of obelisk blue dorm and have the forest replaced with an turbo duel arena.  
At the Anderson house  
Jesse and Sega having breakfast. “Where is Ian?” Sega asked Jesse where their son is “he must still be in bed, time to wake him up he needs to hurry up to the exam” Jesse said when he got up Ian ran out of his room and headed towards the door. “I am leaving mum, dad I am heading to the exam” Ian said running to the exam and he saw Javik and Raphael waiting for him. “you are late, Ian” Javik said to his best friend. “Sorry I was late” Ian said to Raphael and Javik. “you know my dad was late to his exam and he defeated a teacher” Javik said then they walked in. and they saw Eric and Hannah and Kaiden and Emily. “look at this it is the dork patrol” Eric said about Javik, Ian and Raphael  
"Game on"  
Raphael  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Fukui  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
" I draw double fusion which means I make two fusions but first I activate pot of greed I draw two cards. Now I pay 500 life points to summon harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon and purple eyes end dragon" said Raphael  
Harpies' scarlet dragon  
Card-Type:Effect Monster  
Attribute:divine |Level:7  
Type:dragon  
ATK:3500DEF:3100  
Description:when this is summoned youcan inflict 500 to your opponents and u receiver 500 for each card in your hand, deck or graveyard for card has eyes or harpies in its name and u can summon your two other scarlet dragon from hand or deck  
Purple eyes sliver dragon  
Card-Type:normal Monster  
Attribute:divine |Level:9  
Type:dragon  
ATK:4000DEF:3100  
Description:This dragon is the most powerful and magical dragon in the world born from the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes dragon this dragon rivals slifer the sky dragon.  
Purple eyes end dragon  
Card-Type:fusion/effect  
Attribute:divine |Level:12  
Type:dragon  
ATK:5500 DEF:5000  
Description:purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon for each dragon in the graveyard u receive 500 and he can attack for every monster on your opponents field and when destroys a monster the differences is taken out of the owner of the defeated monster and times it by two  
Harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon  
Card-Type:fusion/effect  
Attribute:divine |Level:11  
Type:dragon  
ATK:5450 DEF:4800  
Description: harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon  
Dragon for each dragon in the graveyard deal 500 damage to anyoneyouchoose and he can attack for every monster onyouropponents field  
Raphael  
LP: 10500  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Purple eyes end dragon (5500/5000)  
harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon (5450/4800  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 6  
Fukui  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"I end my turn your move"  
" I draw I activate godly fusion by sending fusion materiel from hand to grave and removing them from play I can summon the fusion monster three times so I summon ultimate ancient gear golem 3 of them try to eat that slacker "said Fukui  
"I drawyouknow I am not a slacker my mum is a teacher here and she was the princess of obelisk blue and my father is pro duelist same as my aunt and uncle and my father was the prince when he was at this place ." Said Raphael with angry  
"Are you saying your father is Rakaia Meiyo and your mother is Luna Tenshi oh no " said Fukui shaking in fear  
" You are right but my mum is now Luna Meiyo now let's end this scarlet ultimate attack first golem with magma blast 1050 damage first attempt so the second attack with another 1050 is 2100 together" said Raphael  
Fukui  
LP: 1900  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"Now end this duel my dragon" said Raphael  
Fukui  
LP: 800  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"I still have 800 life points left so I am still OK" said Fukui  
"no you lost" said Raphael  
“I will duel next” Javik said activating the gold eyes and he walked to the duel arena he looks like Jaden in season 4 but with a random jacket and his hair is black like his mum.  
“are you my person I will duel with you look like a slifer slacker” said Sako. “my dad may be one when he was here but my mum is not let’s duel  
“Duel” they shouted  
“I activate dark fusion I fuse my burst lady and clayman to summon evil hero infernal sniper and I played one card face down and I send my turn” Javik said.  
“you think that is good I draw I activate graceful charity I draw three cards then I discard two then I activate monster reborn to bring back my ancient gear golem now attack” said Sako ancient gear golem about to attack” I activate my trap card negate attack” Javik called out then the battle phase. “I end my turn” Sako said.  
“my turn I draw in my standby phase you lose 1000 life points because of my monster’s effect I activate my dark fusion I fuse my evil hero malicious edge and summoned skull from my hand to summon Evil HERO Malicious Fiend then I play evil hero infernal gainer” said Javik.  
“attack Malicous fiend attack his ancient gear golem and now I banish my infernal gainer so my evil hero can attack a second time” Javik said  
Sako  
Lp 8000  
7000  
3500  
“I end my turn you know you have lost have of your life points already you can’t win” Javik said smugly.  
“I am done yet I activate my monster reincarnation to put ancient gear golem back to my hand and now I activate polymerisation to fuse my three ancient gear golems to summon ultimate ancient gear golem now attack his evil hero infernal sniper” said Sako  
Javik  
LP 6100  
“I draw I activate my card of sanity I activate my double fusion by paying 500 lifes I fuse my avian and burst lady to summon elemental hero flame wingman then I fuse him with Sparkman to summon elemental hero shining flare wing man and I use my double dark fusion I fuse my avian and burst lady to summon evil hero inferno wing then I fuse him with Sparkman to summon evil hero darkness hellfire wing” Javik said  
Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman  
Warrior / Fusion / Effect  
2500 / 2100  
"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

Evil hero darkness hellfire wing  
Fiend/ Fusion / Effect  
2500 / 2100  
"Evil HERO Inferno Wing" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned with "Dark Fusion". Gains 300 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher, your choice if tied) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.  
2500- 4900  
2500- 5200  
“I end my turn make your final move” Javik said  
“I tribute my ultimate gear golem to summon modern gear golem now attack your evil hero infernal gainer” Sako.  
Modern gear golem  
Machine  
10 star  
3000  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "ultimate gear golem". Gains 300 ATK for each machine monster in your GY.  
3000- 4200  
Gainer was just destroyed by gear golem  
6100  
5100  
2500  
“I draw this is the last turn I use my twilight fusion this is how it works I can fuse an elemental hero and its evil hero counterpart together to summon the twilight hero so I fuse my evil hero Evil hero darkness hellfire wing and elemental hero shining flare wingman to summon my twilight hero: Twilight wingman the effect is just like there fusion materials but instead of it is 400 so my monster has 7300 now attack you monster and end this duel” Javik said

Sako  
3500  
400  
“I survived oh no the effect: said Sako.  
Sako

Ian’s duel now

Ian  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Moja  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0

“i will start first I place three cards facedown and I summon my buddy, gladiator beast Torax in attack mode and I end my turn. Ian said.

“for the son of two champions you made a worthless turn, it is my turn I place two cards facedown and I set a monster, I end my turn” Moja said.

Ian  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
gladiator beast Torax (1400)

Cards face-down:2  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Moja  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand:3  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down: 2  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0

“you fool when it destoryed you lose 500 life points and it is added to your field” Moja said. “your former monster attacked your life points so you have 7200 life points” Ian said smirking, “thanks to my beast’s effect I switch him for Alexander” Ian said ending his turn.

“I set one card and end my turn” Moja said. “I draw and I summon my gem-knight Toumaline in attack mode. “Alexander attack his facedown and my two monsters attack his life points directly” Ian said.

Ian  
LP: 7500  
Cards in hand: 1  
Monsters on the field: 3  
gladiator beast alexander (2400)  
gem-knight Toumaline (1600  
Random monster with 800  
Cards face-down:4  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Moja  
LP: 4800  
Cards in hand:3  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down: 2  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0

“i draw and I summon my Tree otter and attack and I activate my trap card how of the wild now you 900 life points” Moja said.

“i draw my gem knight avenge your comrade and Alexander attack his life points directly” Ian said

Ian  
LP: 6300  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
gladiator beast alexander (2400)  
gem-knight Toumaline (1600  
Random monster with 800  
Cards face-down:4  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Moja  
LP: 2000  
Cards in hand:4  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down: 2  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0

“i draw and set a monster” Majo said. “what is that teacher doing, Ian is controling the field” Eric said (Eric is like chazz but far worse)

“i draw and I summon my next gladiator beast Murmillo in attack mode. Gem knight clear out the field” Ian said when his knight slain the wolf two more took it place. “beast’s attack his wolfs” Ian said “by sending Murmillio back to my deck I can summon another one to take it’s place so behold my Octavius” Ian said.

“i draw and set another monster” Majo said.

Ian  
LP: 6300  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 3  
gladiator beast alexander (2400)  
gem-knight Toumaline (1600  
Gladiator beast Octavius (2500)  
Cards face-down:4  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Moja  
LP: 2000  
Cards in hand:4  
Monsters on the field:1  
Cards face-down:   
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 2  
Field Spell: 0

“i draw I activate Gladiator proving ground so I add GB Laquari to my hand and I summon it and I fuse them together to summon GB heraklinos and it will kill your facedown and my knight will take 1600 of your life points” Ian said

Moja  
LP: 400  
Cards in hand:4  
Monsters on the field:0  
Cards face-down:   
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 2  
Field Spell: 0  
“i set one card and I end my turn” Maja said.

“i draw and now knight will kill your facedown and my beast will kill you” Ian said.

Ian won

Javik, Ian and Raphael are in slifer red  
The new students went into the helicopter to their school  
"Welcome to duel academy hope you have a nice four years some of you are children of our best duelist we have three dorms "said Mokuba. Jr  
Few hours later everybody is looking at the sites than they met Eric and his friends they are acting to cockily he said "you slacker I challenge u to a duel" and Raphael replied "Fine then I will duel you we will duel tomorrow ok" Eric said "ok". Now they went to class trap card class teacher is (the head of ra yellow who everyone forgot).,"ok class what is different from mirror force to divines wraith?" Raphael said " Simple mirror force destroys every monster in attack mode on your opponents side of the field and divines wrath can be activated when your opponents use a effect for example if your opponents use stardust dragon's effect you use this card it negate and destroy".  
Next class Alexis is the teacher "Ok class what is the different from super polymerisation and polymerisation" asked alexis only one person has their hand up "ok you Raphael what is it" asked Alexis to raphael "super can be activated during your opponent turn just discard one card from your hand then chose one monster form your field and your opponent field to rainbow dragon and neos you fuse, polymerisation is just your field and can only be activated on your turn" answered Raphael. "thanks Raphael anyone will you say anything that Mr Meiyo said" anyone said anything "ok class you are dismiss Raphael stay here" said Alexis everyone left besides Raphael "yes Alexis what do want?" asked Raphael "Ok Raphael how have u been? and have you found anything about Jaden he is still missing? and have you found any leads?" asked Alexis "i have been good mom and dad are looking into it and i had heard that uncle Jaden (a/n reason Raphael called him that because rakia's and jaden's family family-like friend) is back but he is letting what Paradox said really to heart and it said that he works for Yliaster" said Raphael then he left after that alexis said to herself " Jay what happened to you after that encounter with paradox you started to to look up then you said you have to meet up with someone who really was it" then a message came on her computer it said tomorrow meet me near the lighthouse you will get the answers you seek come there at 6:00 and don't bring anyone yours truly Jaden Yuki.  
Then Raphael got to the arena then they started their duel.  
"Game On" they said  
Eric  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Raphael  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"i draw i summon my armed swordsman lv 4 in attack mode and play one card facedown and i end my turn" said Eric  
armed swordsman lv 4  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: earth | Level: 3  
Type: warrior  
ATK: 1050 DEF: 1500  
Description: when he is destroyed you can summon armed swordsman lv 6 form hand, deck or graveyard and when this effect is activated draw 2 card from deck and if it is a monster gain 300 life points by how many stars and put it in your hand if it is a spell or trap take 2000 for how ,many you draw  
" my move i draw i activate my two copies of triple summon so i summon my three baby dragons then i summon my three time wizard look at this can summon my three thousand dragons then i use grave fusion so i fuse my three time wizards in my graveyard to summon time sage. Said Raphael  
Time sage  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: light | Level: 7  
Type: spellcaster  
ATK: 2555 DEF: 2111  
Description: time wizard + time wizard + time wizard you can turn any monsters on the field into one millennium years in his future and can summon its fusion card without its summoning requirements"  
" now time sage use ur effect fuse my three dragons to summon millennium dragon now attack his swordsmen" commanded Raphael  
million dragon  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: light | Level: 12  
Type: spellcaster  
ATK: 4600 DEF: 5000  
Description: Thousand dragon+ Thousand dragon+thousand dragon  
Eric  
LP: 4445  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 1  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"Thanks for that my swordsman i draw two cards they are spells so i lose four thousand now i activate my spell card effect simulate now i use your cards effect to warp my swordsman into the future now come armed swordsman lv 10 Now i use final explosion we lose the same attack points of our monsters so i lost so we have a tie" said Eric  
" no i still have 3600 so i win gotcha that was a fun duel” Raphael said then Javik and his friends went back to blue dorm

**Author's Note:**

> they are the main characters but have not choose who will be the main character also they all the same age as yusei and Jack
> 
> Raphael Meiyo son of Rakaia and Luna  
> Javik Yuki son of Seika and Jaden  
> Lan Anderson son Jesse and Sega  
> Hannah Rhodes daughter of Alexis and Bastion  
> Frasha Mckenzie daughter of Kail and Reggie  
> Eric Princeton son of chazz and Blair  
> Emily truedale daughter of syrus and Mindy  
> Kaiden Rhodes of Atticus and Isabella


End file.
